The Son of Sorrow
by TheBlackParade21
Summary: Professor Ozpin gives Ruby and Weiss a mission to clear out a Beowulf nest in Forever Fall. Simple right? Wrong. As they complete their mission they are met with a mysterious Faunus boy who has been hiding in the forest...except he isn't a faunus...not really...This is my first fanfic like ever so uh please let me know how it is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"...and furthermore, the beowolf could not best me, and I triumphantly returned from my battle just in time for supper. Thank you for listening". Professer Port had just finished yet another one of his stories that essentially put all students (save Weiss) to sleep. "But if you think that story was riveting then you wont believe this next one".

Ruby groaned from boredom. She found it depressing that someone could take something as cool and dangerous as the grimm and find anway to make it boring 'Well he is a teacher', thought Ruby, 'It's not like they're good at making anything fun. Well I guess Professor Goodwich's class is fun. And Oobleck is always hyper and kind of funny I guess. Oh and uncle Qrow is such a cool teacher too and not to menti-'

"Did you hear me? Ahem, ?" said Professor Port.

Ruby's head shot straight off the desk and looked at the Professor "Uhhhh yes?" she answered.

"Good, be on your way then" he said as he continued his story to the rest of the class.

"Waah?" said Ruby. 'Be on your way? Whats that supposed to mean?'

"Well are you coming or what?" said a clearly annoyed voice from her right. Ruby turned to see Weiss waiting for her at the end of the row. "Well are you?".

"Uh yea yea lets go to uh the place we have to go to...together...hehehe" said Ruby

As they walked out of the class Weiss angrily whispered to Ruby "You have no idea where we are going do you?"

Ruby hung her head in shame."Noo".

"Uggh you absolute Dunce. Would it kill you to pay attention in class at least once in your life?" said Weiss as they entered the hall.

"Thats not fair!", whined Ruby, "Professor Port's class is beyond boring and it's not like anyone else pays attention".

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I do thank you very much".

"Yea well your not that fun either now are you" grumbled Ruby to herself.

"What was that?" asked Weiss suspiciously.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Ruby.

After minutes of silence Ruby spoke up.

"So um where are we going again?" mumbled Ruby.

"We're going to see Professor Ozpin. Apparently he has a mission for us and-"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" yelled Ruby excitedly. Weiss yelped as Ruby grabbed Weiss and ran to Ozpin's office. Ruby loved going on missions above anything else the school had to offer. Fighting was her thing and while sparring was fun, going on missions was when she truly felt like a huntress. Because of her excited running, it only took them a few minutes to reach Ozpin's office.

The duo approached the great wooden doors of the Headmaster's office and entered them, only to find him expectantly waiting for them. He gestured for the two to take the seats in front of his desk and he began to debreif them.

"I have called you two to go on a...well unique mission. There is a beowolf nest of five, two fully grown and three younger ones, in the forest of Forever Fall near Talon's Peak that needs to be cleared out. Intel says that there are no other grimm within the area so expect only the Beowolf. You'll leave in aproximently 35 minutes after accepting and an airship will send you 5 miles away from the nest. On your scrolls you will find all the intel for this mission, including where to find the nest from the drop off site and the rendezvous point where the ship will pick you up after completing said mission. Do you two accept?"

'Easy', thought Ruby, 'this'll be a peice of cake'. " We accept".

"Wait, um professor", began Weiss, "you said that this mission was unique but it sounds pretty simple. I mean its nothing me and Ruby haven't done before."

"Ahh yes well about that." said Ozpin. "There have been similar reports regarding the nest that states that a young man, presumably a faunus, is living in a cave within 500 feet of the beowolves and is going completely unnoticed by the grimm. Though these reports are, however, unlikely as the grimm's sense of smell would have caught him and he would be either be dead or far away from there once they did, it still makes this mission peculiar. You may go get ready now, the ship 30

As the girls left the room Ozpin began to worry. 'If these reports are true...then could it possibly be him? And if it is, then what could this mean?' He looked up and saw the girls walking to thier rooms to get prepared for this possibly dangerous task. He saw Ruby excitedly jumping around while Weiss tried to contain her partner. 'Oh how I hope im wrong about my suspicions...for their sake'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a lack of an A/N in the first chapter. I'm new at this and I thought there was an automatic way to input one, not realizing I had to do it on my own .. So as you know the story will center around an OC but it I will also shift to a Ruby and Weiss'perspective whenever I see fit. Maybe even some White Rose...? Before I end this A/N I just want to thank Codyknight22. His works are phenomenal and have been a huge inspiration for me to start writing my own. Hell he's even bothered to answer all of my dumb questions so please check him out! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Ruby and Weiss had gone back to their room and readied themselves for their mission. After arriving to the hangar (with only seconds to spare thanks to Ruby's need to clean her cloak) the two quickly climbed aboard and strapped themselves in. As they ascended, Ruby could not help but think about their assignment. 'I mean a mission as simple and straight forward as this is usually reserved for lower level teams. So why send in one of Beacon's top new year teams?'

"Hey Weiss?" asked Ruby, "Don't you think its strange that Ozpin sent us on such an easy mission. I mean don't get me wrong im excited but...still, you'd think he would give it to people who are more...erm. Uh...-"

"Shittier?" offered Weiss.

"No thats mean!" exclaimed Ruby. "I meant like inexperienced".

"Hmph, same thing to me." shrugged Weiss. "But yea I was thinking that as well. I mean didn't you take on like 15 Beowulves on your own one time?".

"Yea in the Red trailer".

"The what?" said a confused Weiss.

"The Dread Wailer. Its a clearing near my mother's grave. I told you about this didn't I?" said Ruby.

"Yea I thought you said...never mind" said Weiss shaking her head, "Anyways if anything it has to be something about those reports of that faunus boy he mentioned. Probably some White Fang scoundrel on the run avoiding the law. Wouldn't be the first time their kind has-"

"Weeeiiiss I thought we were over this Faunus hate. Some of them are your friends". said Ruby.

"Sorry old habits" said Weiss, "In any case we should be careful. Anything could be out there and it would be best not to take any chances."

"Agreed" said Ruby.

The pilots voice then came out on the intercom. _We have reached the drop off point. Prepare for dissention_.

"Well thats our cue" said Ruby. She and Weiss then walked over to the doors of the plane and waited for the it to land. Once it did the two girls exited the plane and entered the forest of Forever Fall and began their journey to Talon's Peak.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of hiking, backtracking, more hiking, and occasionally whining (mostly [well only] from Ruby), they finally reached the clearing below Talon's Peak that the Beowulve's nest resided in. The nest was a cave below the Peak that looked like an endless black hole through the side of the peak. Weiss examined the sky and found that the sun was begining to set.

"Well its now or never. If we fight the grimm at night they'll be at an advantage and we cannot afford to give them that" said Weiss. "Have a plan leader?"

"Hmm. Well we have two ways we can approach this. We can have you freeze the mouth of the cave to shut and suffocate them. But the beowulves could break through it, plus we dont know if there is an exit at the other end of the cave." thought Ruby. "We could also lure them out of the cave with bait and shoot them as they come to eat it. But no wait that wont work. The beowulves are too smart for that. They'll know something is wrong after the first shot." said Ruby thoughtfully.

"Plus your aim is terrible" remarked Weiss.

"Hmm yes theres that to-Hey! My aim is great thank you very much" said Ruby with a prominent 'Hmph'. "Anyways I think our best bet is shoot fire into the cave and lure them out that way. The flames will scare them while forcing them to come as well as making them very angry. Their anger added in with fear will decrease their likelihood to make proper attacks making them easier to kill. Though it will make them more unpredictable, its nothing the two of us cant handle. How does that sound?" finished Ruby.

"Actually...yeah, that sounds like a very well-thought out way to go about this" said Weiss surprisingly.

Ruby grinned. "Thanks, now lets get to it" said Ruby excitedly.

"Uh sure lets go" said Weiss who was still shocked. It never ceased to amaze her how her childish, innocent, dunce of a partner could be such an amazing leader and strategist when it came to combat. Not as good as herself of course...but pretty darn close. Weiss was still staring at Ruby when Ruby turned around and noticed her partner's taking notice of her. **(A/N like what I did there?)**

"Um Weiss, what are you looking at?" said Ruby.

"Nothing!" said Weiss as she quickly turned her face from her partner. "Lets go!" she said as Weiss hurriedly walked past her.

Ruby looked at Weiss quizzically as she walked past her, wondering why Weiss got nervous suddenly. She shrugged and just hurried after her partner and watched as Weiss shot a column of flames out of Myrtinaster and into the Beowulf nest. Ruby readied Cresent Rose as a roar came out of the cave and red eyes came rushing out to great them.

* * *

** A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed another chapter of SoS. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I'm sort of just rolling with it as this is my first fanfic. Reviews, Feedback, and Criticism is much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally some action in this chapter! Took me longer to write then expected but I hope that means its good. Also thanks for the 8 follows and three faves, I honestly didn't expect anyone to like the story, so much appreciated. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The first of the beowulves leaped out of the cave in a coat of fire and almost immediately spotted his attackers. But it noticed a moment to late, for Ruby was already closing in. Though the beowulf tried swiping at her, she masterfully flipped over him and settled on his back, quickly resting Crescent Rose under his neck. Ruby then fired the gun, blasting the Scythe through the beast's neck, ending its life. Weiss ran up to Ruby and waited for their next victims to come meet their doom.

"Well thats one down," panted Ruby.

"And four to go." finished Weiss with a smile on her face.

The next beowulf, one of the smaller ones, came bursting out. Unfortunatly for the two of them, however, this one did not hesitate for a moment and immediately began its assault, going after Weiss first. Ruby turned to help her, but the second small beowulf (which when compared to the girls, really werent that small) burst out after Ruby. Weiss, caught off gaurd, was nearly struck by the surprise attack but avoided the it by diving out of the way. She quickly leaped to her feet and switched Myrtinaster to the ice dust chamber. Just as the grimm turned to her, she fired a blast of ice and froze the beast's feet to the ground. As it struggled to break free from its frozen prison, Weiss used a glyph to propel herself straight at the the beast, aiming for it's heart. Right before she peirced it though, the wulf broke free and shifted its body and Weiss only managed to stab it in the shoulder. Weiss only smirked the wulf suddenly convulsed and dropped dead, its hairs burning on the flesh. Weiss looked over to Ruby as she put a bullet into the head of her Beowulf. She then looked at Weiss with confusion splayed about her face.

"How did you that?" asked Ruby, "You didn't even hit its heart!".

"That may be" said Weiss, "But a true huntress thinks ahead. I figured it might break free so I switched to a lightning capsule just incase" she said with a smug look about her.

Just before Ruby could give appraisal her partner, the remaining two wulves stalked out of the cave, badly burned but very much alive-and seething with rage. The Beowulves menacingly glared at their opponents and the girls did the same. After what seemed like an eternity, Ruby couldn't contain herself and rushed to the bigger of the two. Just as she neared it, the smaller Beowulf leaped in the air and intercepted Ruby, throwing them away from their partners. Ruby recovered mid-air and slid the remaining few feet on her, well, feet.

"You wanna dance little guy?" taunted Ruby. She recieved only a growl in response. "I'll take that as a yes" she said, and propelled herself forward with shot from Crescent Rose. The Beowulf rushed at her as well, snarling as its desire for the blood of its enemy increasing. As they reached each other, the Beowulf feigned a swipe from its left paw and Ruby took the bait and swung at it. She failed to notice its other paw rushing sweeping towards her and was struck by the wulf, throwing her to the ground, with Crescent Rose falling to her side. As the beowulf descended upon her she quickly grasped the handle of the scythe and turned it into a rifle as she brought it to her chest. Just as the beast loomed above her, ready to maul the girl's head off, she pushed the barrel in it's mouth and fired. What remained of the beast's head was spread out over a nearby tree in a mess of blood and charred fur.

Meanwhile Weiss was fighting her own battle once Ruby was tossed aside by the grimm. After nearly being attacked, the bigger wulf decided waiting wasn't exactly the best idea and charged at Weiss with a tremendous roar. Weiss, too focused on Ruby, got tackled and pinned to the floor by the immense creature. Still clinging to Myrtinaster, she stabbed the beast in the arm causing it to rear back, releasing Weiss. She rolled to her feet and turned the dial on Myrtinaster to fire and shot the ground to launch herself in the air. Whilst in the air, Weiss used a black glyph to suspend herself in place and waited for the right opportunity to strike. When the Beowulf looked back to where Weiss previously was, she quickly turned her glyph red and shot herself toward the beast. It had just enough time to look up and watch as the pointy end of the rapier pierced its cranium, thrusting it on its back with Weiss standing next to her fallen foe.

Weiss looked up and saw Ruby walking toward her, both looking a little battle worn but bearing no injuries worse then a few scrapes and bruises. "Not too bad dunce" said Weiss panting but smirking.

"Not bad yourself Ice Princess" said Ruby with a similar smile. "So you okay?".

"Well im not bleeding so yea I guess. We should message Beacon and let them know we have completed our task." she said while stretching "I need a shower."

"Me too" said Ruby. "I smell like scorched dog."

"Same."

The leader quickly typed out a message to Beacon informing them of their success and then they both turned around to head to the rendezvous point. Just as they reached the treeline, they heard a blood-chilling roar come from behind them. Just as the huntresses turned to see where it came from, a Beowulf the size of an Ursa swiped at them, throwing their weapons into the forest and them in the opposite direction. Caught completely off guard, the girls struggled to get to their feet as the giant grimm stalked toward its prey.

"B-but the intel said there were only five" exclaimed Ruby.

"Well it looks like Beacon has some questionable informents now don't they!" said Weiss angrily. Just as she got Ruby to her feet, the Beowulf was upon them-quicker then they anticipated-and pinned them down with its nails digging into their chests. The girls screamed out in pain. As the monster's drool fell from its lips and onto the two partners, Ruby could not help but think that this was the end for her. The beast began to dip its head towards Weiss' throat.

'No!' thought Ruby. 'Please not her!'.

But just as its teethed reached Weiss' neck, a blade protruded from his, splatering the girls in crimson blood as it fell to the side struggling to breath. Their eyes followed the Beowulf and the crack of a gun chimed as a smoking hole appeared in its head, ending the beast. Looming over them was a...faunus? That was the only logical answer for what stood before them. The boy had a long black tail and short pointy ears to go with it. But his eyes...they didn't look human or animal. They looked like that of beasts that lay around them in a bloody mess. He sheathed his blades in their holders, each on either of his sides and offered his now free hands to the girls. "Need a hand?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and once again, comments criticism and feedback are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So uh thank you for saving us and all" she said timidly.

He only responded with silence. No need to make unnecessary conversation with a random person. After he stitched them up he wont see them again. He didnt even know why he was doing it anyways. It would have been easier to leave them for dead. But there was something familiar about red one...something he couldn't wrap his mind around. He just shrugged the thought off and continued on his way. No use worrying about it now.

"Um not that we arent grateful or anything but where exactly are you taking us" said the white one coldly.

"We are going to my cave to treat your wounds. After that you may go as you were" he said.

"Your CAVE?" said Weiss, "Why is a faunus living in a cave in the middle of forest close to a Beowulf nest? Sounds a bit fishy to me".

"Why is a tiny red girl and snobby white girl attacking a Beowulf nest in the middlle of a forest?" he countered.

"Ill have you know that we are students from Beacon and we were just completing a mission thank you very much" she answered.

The buy stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you say Beacon? As in Beacon Acadamy?" he asked fervently.

Weiss, startled by his sudden change of tone answered him with less attitude this time. "Yea, why do you ask?"

He shook his head and continued walking, with the two girls following behind. "Nothing, forget I mentioned it" he said. _There it is again_ he thought. _I keep feeling like im supposed to remember something but I can't quite get it_. _Is it something from my past?._ His thoughts were cut short when he saw his cave up ahead._ I'll worry about this later._

"Here". He pointed to what at first seemed like a mossy slab of crumbled rock in the side of a small hill. Upon removing the mossy covering, however, the boy revealed a hole just wide enough for an average person to fit through. He gestured for them to walk in but they were a bit reproachful at the not-so-stable looking home. Taking notice to this, the faunus walked in first as if it reassure them. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw that she still didn't seem keen on enterting.

"Weiss it's going to be okay, and we really dont have a choice considering the state we're in" said Ruby.

"I know but I don't feel comfortable going inside some strangers cave, especially some faunus. I mean what if hes a White Fang hiding from the law or something?" said Weiss.

"If that was the case I dont think he would be helping us" countered Ruby.

"How do you know he isn't going to kill us and hide the bodies?" said Weiss.

"Becaausee if he wanted us dead, he would've let the grimm have us" said Ruby.

"Well yea but-"

"You realize that I can hear everything you two are saying right?" said his voice from the cave. "And for the record, your friend is right, if I wanted you dead I'dve left you with the wolves. Now unless you plan on stumbling back to your ship with three holes in your gut I suggest you get in here".

They looked at each other and thought for a second before both entering the cave. It didn't have much to it: a flat of slab of rock with supplies on it, a sleeping bag, and a small log fire in the middle. Looking up, they noticed a hole in the ceiling (which was about 8 1/2 feet above their heads) through which the smoke escaped.

"Sit over there" he said, pointing to two piles of hay near the fire. They did as they were told and he first approached Ruby and began working on her wounds. "Now this may sting a little since I dont have any antiseptic".

"Its fine" said Ruby. "Soo whats your name?" she asked. "Im Ruby Rose and this is my partner, Weiss Schnee".

"Ruby! Why would you give him my name! Don't you know who I am?" said Weiss angrily.

"For the last time Weiss he isn't White Fang!" exclaimed Ruby. She then quickly looked down and whispered in his ear "You arent White Fang right?".

He stopped momentarily and then decided on a proper answer. He didn't exactly know what that was but decided if they sounded that bad, the answer was most likely no. "No, I am not in the White Fang" he said.

"See!" said Ruby triumphantly. "I knew it!". Weiss just stuck her tongue out at Ruby and the boy felt relieved at having picked the right answer. "Anyways, you still havent answered my question" said Ruby, "Whats your name?". She winced as he finished up her stiches. He then pressed a large sticky gauss over it and walked over to Weiss.

"My name" he said as he began his work on Weiss, "is unimportant. Giving you my name would imply that you will be addressing me by it in the near future. This however is not the case."

Ruby was taken a back and felt a bit hurt. "O-Oh. I just thought we should know since you uh saved us and all." she mumbled "Sorry for asking". He looked up at her hearing the hurt in her voice and seeing disappointment on her face. He sighed and continued working on the Weiss. _I won't tell her he thought_._ No need. It's pointless and I wont even bother._

After minutes going by he spoke up. "Reemus" he said. "Reemus Ookami", he said as he finished up Weiss. _Dammet! Why'd I tell her?_ He sighed again. "Well that should be it. I believe you have somewhere to go, so please, be on your way".

* * *

Soon after they left, Reemus hung up his weapons and began tending the flame on the fire. _Beacon_ he thought. _Why does that name keep sticking in my head?_. He hadnt remembered much from his past...not since waking up in this damned pink forest with nothing but his weapons and some dog tags wrapped around his neck. But there was something about that school, something there that kept its name stuck in his mind. _Or is it someone_ he thought. Is there someone there who could explain to him why he woke up in a forest without any memories? He looked toward the entrance of his cave. He figured that the girls should've reached their destination at this point. Making a split seconds decision, he grabbed his twin swords and strapped them to his sides, running like only someone of his kind could. Faster than a wolf. Faster than a faunas. Faster than a Grimm.

Ruby and Weiss were anxiously waiting for their ride to get there. While the first aid given to them by Reemus was working, they didn't want to take any risks and would rather it be checked by one of the school nurses.

"Hey Weiss" said Ruby. "Do you think we should have left him there? I mean it can't be safe living out here alone in the woods, there are grim everywhere! What if he gets hurt?".

"Ruby he'll be fine. His cave is well hidden from sight and he has those twin swords/guns things, not to mention the Grimm don't seem to mind him giving how close he lives to them. He can take care of himself. And so what if he gets harmed? Serves him right for living in such a environment".

"Weiss he saved us. I wouldn't want him getting mauled after doing something like that" she said. "Do you think we should go back for him?".

"Too late for that" said Weiss. "Look".

Ruby turned her gaze to the sky to see where Weiss was pointing. The carrier was approaching them quickly and soon it was above them, the wind from the chopper blades whipping the tops of the trees and sending leaves flying in the wind. It landed on the ground and the two quickly boarded, Ruby feeling slightly guilty at leaving their savior behind. After strapping themselves in, the carrier lifted itself off the ground and began to ascend slowly. It waas then that Weiss noticing running through the trees, making its way towards their rising ship.

"Ruby what is that?" she asked as she directed Ruby's gaze towards the approaching figure.

"It looks like a..." Ruby said stopping mid-sentence with a grin replacing her face.

"Oh no" said Weiss rolling her eyes.

As Reemus broke through the treeline he looked up saw the ascending carrier. Withought missing a beat he pressed the buttons on hilts of his sheathed swords. A bullet fired from the end of his blades and he skyrocketed in the air, his momentum propelling him towards the ship.

"Hes going to make it" said Ruby.

"Hes going to miss" said Weiss.

"He made it" said Ruby while laughing.

Reemus gracefully landed in the carrier just as the doors slid shut. The two girls just stared at him, waiting for him to speak. He walked over to a seat and strapped himself

"I need to go to Beacon for a moment and it seems that this is the quickest way to get there. Someone there has answers to my many questions. And I think I know who" Reemus said as the carrier headed towards the school.

* * *

**Questions, comments, and Criticism appreciated. Follow/Favorite if you enjoy the story so far**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy crap guys, thank you so much for the support! I mean this story is already at 17 follows and 9 favorites as of right now and I just want to say I really appreciate it. I've never written anything beyond school essays and all so to see you guys enjoying the story really encourages me as a writer to keep this train going. Well enough with my sappiness, on with why ya'll are really here.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"What do you mean you have "questions" that need to be answered" said Weiss coldy. Reemus looked at her with a blank face and turned to Ruby.

"Is your partner always this much of a bitch to strangers?" he asked.

He saw Weiss make a face at him that said 'Did he really just say that'. You know, that face that really bitchy girls make when someone calls them out on it? Yea that one.

Ruby mumbled "Yes", trying to contain a laugh.

"Excuse me?" said Weiss in a shocked tone. "Name me one person i've-"

"Me" said Ruby before Weiss finished her sentence.

"Well yea but-"

"Jaune"

"Okay but he-"

"Yang"

"Well sure but that-"

"Blake, Sun, Penny, Ren, and Nora" said Ruby, counting the names off her hand. "That's everyone we know. Oh and Reemus counts too, not to mention the other time at the ice cream parlor when you nearly beat up this guy who took too long at the-"

"Alright!" said Weiss, "Point made". Weiss turned her face away, becoming redder and her eyes becoming angrier. Reemus could barely resist laughing himself.

"But im also curious about Weiss' question too," said Ruby, "What do you mean by 'Questions that someone at Beacon' could answer?".

Now Reemus's face turned red as he put his head down. Despite being good in serious situations (like fighting or healing or any other easy stuff like that) there was one thing he still isn't sure he can do: talking to people. For some reason being in social situations just made him nervous. Guess its a side effect from not remembering ever talking to people. He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"You see, starting about three weeks ago I woke up in that forest alone, not remembering who I was or where I was. The only reason I know my name is because of these dog tags around my neck", he said, pointing to the necklace. "I began walking around and I soon encountered some Ursa. At first I didn't know what they were but I guess smaller, more insignificant memories recover fast since it wasn't too long after I killed them that I identified them as such. I kept walking until I discovered the cave I took you guys to and made it a sort of base of operations. I explored more untill discovering the nest you two took out. After a beowulve came out I readied my weapons and prepared for a fight. But it never came. The wolves paid me no mind, like I wasn't even there. That's when things just started to feel weirder.

"After that I sort of just chilled in the cave, eating whatever I could find or hunt. As time went on some, stronger memories began to surface: my age, the names of my weapons, where I was, etc. But for some reason none others came except for one word: Beacon. When your friend here mentioned the school I wasn't sure if it was the same Beacon I was remembering. But as I thought about it I knew it was the only possible answer so I just followed you guys as fast I could and here I am". Reemus finished his explanation, his head still looking down, embarrassed by how little he knew.

Weiss and Ruby just looked at him, not finding any words to say. And what was there to be said? The whole situation was strange, especially the part with the beowulves paying him no mind. After he gave them his story, no one spoke a word. Finally, after 15 minutes of akward silence, the carrier began to descend through Beacon's open hangar. _Thank God_ thought Reemus, _if I had sit in that silence for any longer I think I might shot myself_. As they prepared to get out of the plane, Ruby asked Reemus a question.

"So what are they called?" she asked. Reemus, confused at the question, asked her to repeat. "Your weapons" she said, pointing to his swords "what are their names?".

"Oh these" he said while pulling them out, "The one on the left is Lycan, and the other is Lupa".

"What do they do?!" said Ruby now with more excitement. She finally had the chance to see some new weapons!

"Uh kill things" he answered.

"Nooo. I mean don't they do something other than slice things? Like with that bullet thing you did!" she pressed on.

"Oh right. I knew that" he laughed nervously. "Um yea, I can fire bullets out the end of the blades, as well as convert them into a pair of Berretta M9A1 pistols"

"That is so cool! Show me!" she said excitedly. Reemus started to get really nervous. He wasn't used to being around someone so socially out going-hell he wasn't used to being around people period. As the doors slid open, Weiss pulled Ruby out after her.

"Calm down, your making him nervous" she said, dragging her toward the school. As he followed them, he made a silent reminder to thank Weiss later. As they reached the door, they were stopped by a stern-looking blonde woman with glasses. She wore a typical "professional teacher" outfit, the only abnormality being a purple cape on her back. Oh and the fact she was pointing a wand at them. Wait not at them. At _him_.

"Girls back away from him. I don't know why he hasn't killed you yet or why you allowed him to come here but this ends now." she said. "Get behind me".

"W-what?" said Ruby. "Professor Goodwitch are you okay? Why would he kill us, he sa-"

"I said GET BEHIND ME" said the professor, raising her voice. The girls quickly complied and just stared at him with a look of worry, confusement and...fear?

"Drop your weapons now" she ordered.

"But I don't know whats-"

"I said NOW" she urgered. He dropped Lycan and Lupa to the ground, now becoming scared. He noticed men in army suits begin to surrond him holding what seemed like...wait were those dart guns?

"Wh-Whats going on? I'm sorry for coming unannounced b-but I just need to speak to someone abou-" he began.

"Get on the floor" Goodwitch ordered, never moving her wand away from him.

"Now wait a second, I don't even know whats-"

"Now" she said in a voice colder than even Weiss could even hope to compete with. Rather than encouraging him to comply, however, he just froze in place, afraid that he was surronded by strangers, all threatening to shoot him. _What the fuck is going on?_ he wondered. _Is this why I remembered Beacon, because people want me dead here? No, no that can't be it. If I made that kind of reputation here than surely Ruby and Weiss would've knew me by name. Hmm, maybe it has something to with-_.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt something bite his neck. He moved his hand to see what the soource was. He felt a feathery thing stuck in his neck. Oh not a bite he thought, I've been tranqued. He began to feel dizzy and felt his legs giving out beneath him. As he fell to his side he heard Ruby scream and Weiss gasp. As he hit the floor he heard Goodwitch instruct the men to cuff and take him to...a what room? Just before the drug completely plunged him into unconciousness she heard the professor say a name and it then dawned on him why he needed to come here. It was to see him, the man who ran this place. _Ozpin_, he thought, as he blacked out.

* * *

_A child was running around in a clearing in what seemed to be the middle of a forest. He was chasing a rabbit who kept scampering away, the boy laughing with insane joy as he tried to catch the little critter. Right before he caught it though, something caught his eye. A person covered in a white cloak, their face hidden from the cloak, was knocking on the door of what was his house-a tiny wooden cottage in the middle of a clearing. Curious as to who this was, the boy hid behind a tree and watched as his mother opened the door. His mother looked scared at first but calmed down as the person showed her some sort of badge. The person then walked inside the house and his mother looked to see if anyone watching-which the boy found weird concidering almost no one even came this deep into the forest. Dieing to meet this new person, the boy ran to the house and walked in_

_"-but hes just a child, why would they want-" he heard his mother say with worry in her voice_

_"It doesn't matter to them" a woman's interuppted "as long as he is one of them, they will take him."_

_"And what will happen when they do?" his mother asked with fear in her voice._

_"They'll do what they did with the others-brainwash him so that he'll be a weapon for them. You've done a good job at concealing him but now you need us. We will do what we can to protect him but if you don't allow us to take him he'll never be safe"._

_"But he's my boy...my baby boy..please don't take him away" his mother began to cry now. The boy hadn't understood what was going on-he was only 4-but he knew it wasn't good that she was crying. He walked into the kitchen where they sitting and began to hug her._

_"Don't cry mommy, it's okay" he said while his mom continued to sob._

_"Is this him?" the woman asked. Mr. Ookami _

_"Y-yes this is him. My little man" she said, managing a smile while tears streamed down her face._

_The woman looked at the two, knowing the bond between mother a child, and knowing how she would feel if seperated from her daughters. She sighed and then spoke to her._

_"Look, I think I can convince my boss to let you keep him. But there will be conditions, one that may be involve me being her everyday, as well as training him so that he might fend them off should they discover you two."_

_"Oh thank you, thank you so much" the mother said, holding on to her child tightly, kissing thee top of his head. The boy looked at the strange woman, her head still covered._

_"Who are you ma'am?" he asked with the childlike curiosity. She pulled her hood back, revealing long blonde hair with steely gray eyes that somehow still looked soft._

_"Hello there Reemus" she said with a warm smile "My name is Summer Rose, and it seems like we will be seeing each other alot from now on. It's nice to meet you"_

* * *

His eyes began to flutter open, his vision blurry. When his eyes came to, he looked and saw he was chained to a metal chair, in some sort of concrete room. He looked up and saw a man with white hair and glasses, the two separated by a glass wall. He took a sip of coffee from his mug and pressed a button in front of him and he spoke through a microphone.

"Hello there Mister Ookami" he said through the intercom.

Reemus looked at the man and he he knew who he was without needing an introduction. "Hello Ozpin".

* * *

**Questions, comments, and criticism are appreciated. Follow/Favorite if you enjoy the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for later update. I got caught up in stuff (mainly this game I just got into called League of Legends, better known as crack) so hopefully you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

The two just stared at each other what seemed like an eternity, though in actuality it was no more than a few minutes. Finally, Ozpin pressed the intercom button and spoke again.

"So tell me Mister Ookami, what are you-" started Ozpin.

"It's Reemus" he said with a growl. Despite the nervousness he felt, he felt even angrier. He couldn't understand what was going on and why they were treating him like...like some sort of criminal or something!

"Okay then Reemus. What are you doing waltzing into my school? If this is some sort of elaborate plan by Scorpios then he surely failed. Oh I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out his greatest operative was killed. And all do to his poorly executed plan." said Ozpin.

"K-k-killed-d?" stuttered Reemus.

"Yes Reemus, killed. Thats what we do to criminals like of your caliber. Honestly, you should have expected this coming here as you did."

Reemus's face grew pale. He swallowed and mustered up enough courage to finally speak. "B-b-but why? I haven't done anything! At least not that I know of. This isn't fair!"

Ozpin looked at him with the same blank face, that showed he had no intention of letting up. Reemus needed to do something fast lest he end up getting done in for something he doesn't remember.

"Look, I think there are some misunderstandings we need to clear up before we do anything hasty." said Reemus. He looked to Ozpin with a look of pleading.

Ozpin simply looked at him for several minutes before giving a slight sigh. "You have 5 minutes. Use them wisely".

Reemus then began to tell Ozpin everything, about waking up in the forest, to wondering about Beacon, and finally, rescuing Weiss and Ruby. "And thats about it. I swear, I only came here for answers. These last few weeks have been so confusing and I just thought you might know so something about my past. Based off how I was welcomed though, I guess I wasn't worth my tail huh?"

Ozpin's face had turned from something of apathy to...was that hope? No, not excactly. More like wishful hope, hope that he didnt fully beieve in.

"Reemus" he said in a almost pained voice. "Do you know where those tags around your neck came from?" he asked.

"No...wait I wasn't in the White Fang was I? Because Weiss alluded that they were bad guys and all." he said with a tone of slight fear.

"Not the Fang" said Ozpin and Reemus felt slightly relieved. "But something far far worse" he finished and once again Reemus felt crushed.

"W-w-worse?" he stammpered. "But I thought the only bad group of Faunus are in the Fang, at least thats what Weiss said!".

"There is no denying that" said Ozpin. "But who says you're a Faunus?".

"What do you mean im not a Faunus? If im not a Faunus then what-" Reemus stopped himself midsentence, no longer wanting to ask the question. He already knew the answer. It all makes sense he thought. Why my eyes are red, why im faster than every other creature in the forest, why the Beowulves left me alone. It's because...It's beacua i'm a...

"You're half Grimm Reemus" he said with a tone of sympathy that wasn't there before. "More specifically half Beowulve. Its why they leave you alone Reemus. To the creatures, you are one of them."

Reemus simply dropped his head, feeling of anger, despair, self-loathing, and disgust swirling around in his brain. _I should've known_ he thought. _It all makes sense. It's no wonder why they all want me dead: I'm a monster. I deserve to die_.

Ozpin, knowing Reemus could no longer speak, decided to answer the questions he couldn't. "Reemus...you are-were-apart of an organization known as the Avengers of Darkness. The organization recruits human/grimm hybrids and takes them in. Since people of your kind are increasingly becoming rare, they herd you all together under their care. Like the White Fang, they started off as a peaceful organization, intent on preserving your race and shielding you from persecution by humans and Faunus alike, as both species sought your extinction out fear during the Grimm Wars. For this reason, very few people of humanity know of the species's existance, and fewer still know of the Avengers of Darkness. But like the White Fang, their hearts grew dark and their intentions changed. The organization now takes every Child of Sorrow-the name for your species-they find and raise them to be warriors. They do this to fulfill their ancestors'-the Grimm-primary mission: to return Humanity's brief existence back to the Void.

"They do this by feeding the Children a drug, be it through ingestion or gas that allows the leader-Scorpio-to control them. This is possible due to your weak aura, a result of your grimm heritage. Once he has you under his control, it is impossible to escape. You then become a slave for the organization. And the cruelest thing about the drug? You don't even know your a slave. All you know is that humanity has wronged you, and they all deserve is to be punished for it." Ozpin, turned away from Reemus, not being able to look at him any longer.

Reemus looked up at Ozpin. He felt like dying. This was too much for him take in all at once. But he had to keep pressing him on if he wanted the whole truth. _I need to know_ he thought. _Even if I don't like what I hear_. _Wait no_. Especially _if I don't like it._

"And why am I so special then? Why was I so dangerous that you had to go to all these lengths to contain me. _What did I do_?". he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Ozpin sighed, this conversation draining him. "You are-were-their strongest weapon. Perfect speed. Perfect strength. Perfect agility. And one of the only Beowulve hybrids left in their possession. You were their best killer, able to take down an entire village on your own. The things you did...the things they made you do...Reemus, I don't know how you were able to resist their mind control but it seems that you are no longer their toy. You're free now" he tried saying his last few words with optimism but they were in vain.

Reemus looked at the professor with a deadly calm in his eyes. "So I...killed villages full of people?" he said very quietly.

Ozpin responded with an uneasy nod.

"Oh" was all Reemus said. At that point he threw up on the floor before passing out. _I was wrong. I'm not a monster. I'm demon straight out of hell itself._

* * *

**Questions, comments, and ESPECIALLY criticism are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys Parade here with a quick announcement. First and foremost, thank you guys for getting this story to over 20 follows and 16 favorites. Really, I'm surprised that you guys enjoy it so much and the support is really encouraging. Second I'd like to say that I do plan on making this story long since I have thought ahead pretty far, so expect many chapters. Well that's all for now so lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

_The young boy, Reemus, was jumping with excitement. He looked at the clock. _11:59_ he thought._ One more minute...one mooorrreee minuutteeee_. The clock struck 12 and he ran to the door. When he opened it he was greeted with a white cloaked woman, wearing a smile carrying the warmth of the season she was named after. "Hi Aunt Rose!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight embrace that was surprisingly strong for his age. "Hello my little pup" she said, rubbing his head. "How are you?"_

_"Great now that your finally here! So did you get them?" he asked with intense excitement._

_"Oh you mean...these" she said, revealing two Bokens (**A/N**)._

_The boys excitment drained and he looked crestfallen. "Oh" he said "I thought they would be...real"._

_"Wha-" said Summer, now looking surprised. "Real? Reemus, your only seven! You havent even been trained yet. You actually thought we would be using REAL Kami Katanas for your first day?"._

_"Umm...maybe" he said, looking at the ground, now feeling emmbarrassed. _Idiot_ he thought. _Of course I wont be using real ones yet_._

_"Hey" she said. "Perk up. I promise you'll have some real ones soon. All in due time sweetheart. Now how about we get started" she said, gesturing towards the yard in front of her._

_"Yea!" he said, his excitement rising again._

_"Becareful you two!" called his mother from the kitchen._

_"Don't worry Aya, we'll be fine" said Summer calling back. She followed Reemus to the center of the clearing. She then drew four Bokens and handed one to Reemus. He looked at it with amazement. _Wow this is sooo cool!_ he thought. He looked at Summer as she dropped two of them on the floor and took another in her hand. "Let's get started" she said, and took her stance._

* * *

Reemus's eyes began to open slowly. _Where am I_ he thought. _And why is everything so...bright. Wait am I dead? Oh man I'm dead, Ozpin killed me didn't he? Well I don't blame him really considering...well yea. Hmmm, you know you'd think I'd be in hell after what I did. Maybe God pities amnesiacs?_

"Reemus, are you awake?" said a females voice.

"God is that you?" he mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes further.

"Umm no im just a nurse" she said. "You've been asleep for a few hours now. We're glad to see you are awake. I'll alert Ozpin of this immediately". He then heard the nurse walk away, leaving him alone.

_Nurse_? he thought. He looked around him to see he was in some sort of infirmary laying down on a hospital bed. The room was empty except for him, wearing only pants. _Where the hell is my jacket and shirt?_ he thought. He immediately felt thirsty however, cutting of his train of thought, having not drunken anything since he woke up this morning. Looking around, he was relieved to see a tall glass of water next to his bed table and took it up, drinking it all in one go._ Damn that felt good_ he thought. _Wait why am I here again? Last I remember I was being interrogated by Ozpin and...oh...right_. He remembered what was revealed to him in that room, the truths of his situation coming to light and his crimes against humanity being revealed to him. _You killed villages of humans on your own_. That's what Ozpin had told him. He put is head in his hands and tried restraining the sobs that threatened to break through him. _I'm a demon. An evil demon sent straight from hell_. In the midst of his self-loathing he heard someone walk in. Looking up from his hands he saw his former threat approach his bead and take a seat next to it, a mug in one hand and cane in the other.

"Good afternoon Reemus" said Ozpin in a even voice, sipping from his mug. "Glad to see you are awake. We have further things to discuss since our situation has...changed, per se."

"Changed? What do you mean changed?" he said in a slightly angry voice. "I'm still a criminal whether I remember it or not. Whether it was of my free will or not because of me, people are dead, possibly hundreds of them. You should just kill me right now' he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Ozpin simply sat there, being silent. After some minutes, he took a sip from his mug and looked to Reemus. "Let me ask you something. When you paint a picture, who is the artist? The painter or the paint brush?"

Reemus stopped feeling depressed for a moment, caught of guard from the strange question. "Um, what?" he asked.

"Answer the question" Ozpin said calmly.

"Um the painter?" he said.

"Correct. Now when you build a house, whos the architect? The hammer and its nails or the Builder?" he asked.

"The builder sir, but what does this-"

"Correct. And when you kill someone who's the murderer? The gun or the shooter?"

"The shooter..." said Reemus, now understanding where this was going.

"Exactly" he said. "When a deed is done, it is done by the person performing the act, not by the tools he uses to perform it. When those people were killed it was because Scorpio chose to kill them. You were simply his bullet in the gun, not asking to be fired, but fired anyways. Their blood is not on your hands so please, dont feel the need to wash it off with your own." said Ozpin.

Reemus sat there silently looking down again, not out of shame but out of thought._ He has a point I guess_.

"In any case, I am not just here to clear your concious. Seeing as though you obviously have no where to go, I will be enrolling you at my school until further notice. Though we wont be able to put you on a team since the school year just began, you will be staying in one of our empty dorms. I trust that you'll will feel welcomed there, I assure you. If you need anything else just message me on this scroll" he said, placing a rectangular thing on the table. He stood up to walk away before looking at Reemus.

"And by the way, nice tattoo" he said, as he left, shutting the door behind him.

_Tattoo?_ he thought._ I don't have a tattoo...do I?_. The nurse came in again, carrying his jacket and shirt, as well as Lycan an Lupa. "Here you are Mister Ookami" she said, placing his items at the foot of his bed. Before she left, however Reemus stopped her.

"Um excuse me, ma'am?" he said. "Do I have a tattoo anywhere on me?"

"Um no I don't see any...wait. Actually yes...on your back." she said slightly startled.

"Here, take a picture of it if you don't mind" he said, handing her his scroll. He stood up to allow for an easy picture and after she was done, she handed it back to him, immediately exiting the room.

He looked at the picture and was slightly shocked himself. What he saw was a Beowulf taking up most of his back, it being made up of various black spots. He sighed and just shook his head. _Damn, I really am part grim aren't I?_ He set his scroll aside and put on his shirt, then putting on his jacket. Finally he strapped in his weapons and was ready to go to his dorm...except he didn't know where it was.

"How the hell am I supposed to find my dorm" he said to himself.

"I believe we can help with that" said a eager voice coming from the door. Looking up to find the source, he found a tiny red-hooded girl standing with excitement and a taller white-dressed girl standing with annoyance clear on her face.

_And so it begins_ he thought.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Questions, Comments, and Criticism are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you enjoy the story thus far**

**A/N: A boken is a wooden Japanese sword that is modeled after a Katana, usually used for pacting but can also be quite dangerous themselves as a blunt weapon**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long chapter today guys to compensate for the shorter last chapter. I also just want to urge you guys to please leave reviews. The feedback makes it easier to improve the story and also makes me feel happy getting to know you guy's opinions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

The trio left the infirmary and began walking through Beacon. Reemus began to wonder how in the world he was going to find his way around this place when he heard a pinging sound coming from his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had a message on his scroll. He tried tapping the screen only to find nothing was happening.

"Um Ruby? How do I work this thing?" he asked.

"You don't know to work a scroll?" said Weiss in disbelief. He simply shook his head. "Here i'll do it". She pulled out her own scroll and swiped across the screen.

"This is how you open in it. From there on out just tap the screen to access what ever you need" she said.

"Oh right...thanks" he said, looking away at his own stupidity. He swiped the screen as she insructed and saw a a red bubble on the box with a envelope on it. Tapping it he found that Ozpin had sent him a message. He tapped the message once again and read it to himself.

_Dear Reemus,_  
_Your dorm is on the 8th floor, the 22nd dorm in the 6th hallway. You will find your scedule there, as well a uniform. On your scroll you will find a map should you get lost on your way to class._  
_~Ozpin P.S: Avoid telling anyone of your grimm heritage for the time being. It would be best to avoid letting word of you out before your memories recover and we find out how you ended up in that forest_

After reading through he tapped a button that said "reply".

_Thanks Ozpin...for everything_

He hit send and put away his scroll.

"So, do you know where your room is?" asked Ruby.

"Yea, its on the 8th floor in hallway number 6, dorm 22." he said.

"No way. Thats right next to ours!" said Ruby excitedly. "We're neighbors!". Reemus looked towards Weiss.

"Is she always this...perky?" he asked.

"Yea, pretty much" she replied.

"Hey, am not!" said Ruby. Weiss only smirked, prompting Ruby to huff.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something Reemus. What happened to you earlier? I mean that was a bit...weird to say the least" asked Weiss.

"Uhhh..." replied Reemus. He didnt know how to respond. Afterall he couldn't just tell these two girls whom he barely knows that he's a Son of Sorrow, something they don't even know exists, much less that he was a killer for an organization that captured said people, makes them into brainless zombies, and also found a way to defect from them. He chose his next words carefully.

"I was in the White Fang" he said.

Ruby and Weiss stopped in their tracks and started at him. _Oh shit_ he thought.

"SO YOU ARE IN THE WHITE FANG" she yelled. "I KNEW YOU WERE AND YOU LIED!" said Weiss, approaching him with a raised fist. _Oh God, oh God oh God think think think._

"I was a spy!" he said quickly. raising his hands in defense. This caused Weiss to lower fist-just a little-and for her to stop yelling.

"A what?" she said curtly.

"Yea, a uh spy. That teacher lady with the wand-"

"Goodwitch?" filled in Ruby.

"Yea her. Well she didn't know about it so she freaked out and all but after Ozpin saw me he knew it was me-the spy-so he let me go." he hoped that his lame attempt at lying would work, as he suspected Weiss to be smarter than that.

"Hmmm. Then why were you in the infirmary?" she asked suspiciously.

_Thank God an easy answer this time_. "They wanted to see what might've caused my amnesia. To be honost with you, they still can't pinpoint what may have triggered it." he responded. _Please buy it please by it please buy it_.

"Well okay. As long as you weren't _really_ with them then I guess its fine. But I have my eye on you" she finished with a glare.

Reemus sighed with relief. _That was a close one. I just hope they ask anymore questions on the matter_.

After climbing a few sets of stairs they began walking down a hallway untill they stopped at a door.

"Well this is me and Weiss's room. Come, let me introduce you to the rest of our team" said Ruby, opening the door. Reemus simply nodded and followed the two in.

He saw a busty blonde haired girl combing her hair on a desk while another girl, with black hair, was laying down on what seemed to be the bottom part of a death trap while reading a book. He could tell right off the bat she was a faunus by her cat ears, as well as the cat scent she was giving of, of which Reemus could smell by his advanced sense on smell. They looked up at their two partners and were a bit surprised to see the newcomer, especially the Faunus. Something about the way she stared at him looked...different to say the least.

"Ruby who's this?" asked the blonde one.

"Yang, Blake, I would like to introduce you to Reemus Ookami. He's the guy who saved me and Weiss from this ginormous Beowolf in the forest and our new nextdoor neighbor. Oh and hes got these really cool swords that can turn into guns and-"

"Ruby" ssaid Weiss.

"Oh right. Sorry. Anyways if it werent for him we would've been killed. Reemus this is Yang Xiao Long, my sister" pointing to the blonde one "and this is Blake Belladona, our fellow teamate."

"Hello there Reemus" said Yang.

"Hi" said Blake.

Yang then walked over to Reemus and squeezed him in a big hug. He could feel her breasts pressing against him, causing him to blush.

"Thank you for saving my sister" she said, releasing him.

"Uh no problem" he said.

"So handsome, did you get a kiss by Ruby after saving her?" she asked mischivously. Reemus's face immediatly got redder.

"Yang no!" said Ruby who was also blushing.

"Or maybe Weiss did. After all the princess usually rewards her knight with one, am I right?" she added.

"Why you perveted-" began Weiss.

"Or maybe both of them gave you something a litte more. After all Ruby _did_ tell me earlier you healed them at your cave. That was hidden...where no one could hear you guys...or see" she hinted.

Reemus's face was as red as Ruby's hood. _What's wrong with this woman?_ he thought.

"Yang leave him alone. We just met him afterall" said Blake with a monotone voice, who had already returned to reading her book.

"Alright, alright fine." said Yang with a smirk as she returned to brushing her hair. Weiss rolled her eyes and went to hang up her rapier, glaring at Yang with a cold stare.

"A-anyways i'm going to show him to his room. I'll be back in a sec" said Ruby, gesturing to the door.

"Nice meeting you two" he said.

"Just don't do anything crazy while your in there you two" snickered Yang as they walked out.

"Shut up!" snapped Ruby, shutting the door. She sighed. "Sorry about that Yang can be a bit...inappropriate at times".

"I-it's fine" he said still a bit shocked from what just happened.

He walked to his door to find it locked. Ruby showed him how to open it with his scroll and then walked in. It looked like Ruby's dorm, except with less stuff and no deadly bed arrangments. He saw some clothes folded on one of the beds and assumed it was his uniform.

"Well this is your dorm I guess. Dinner is in a few hours so if you need anything let us know" said Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby. I appreciate all the help" he said gratefully.

She gave him a smile "Anything for a friend" she said. Ruby then walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Reemus to explore his room. Walking around he found that it also had a bathroom with a shower in it, as well as a wardrobe to put clothes in. _Well I dont have money to fill that thing yet_ he thought. He shrugged. _I'll ask Ozpin on what I can do about that tomorrow_. Not feeling tired after being passed out for a few hours, he took of his clothes and decided to shower. The warm water cascading over his bare skin felt so good that he just stood there until the water went cold. After he got out he dried himself with a towel and put his clothes back on, grateful that the nurse had washed them while he was asleep.

He then heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he was surprised to find Blake standing there.

"Oh, hi Blake. Do you need anything?" he asked.

She simply looked him in the eye and said "You aren't a human are you?" she said. "Or a Faunus."

* * *

He instantly froze. Holy shit...how does she-

"Dont't try and lie. Your scent semlls too different. In fact, it smells similar to a-"

He immediatly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it out loud!" he said panicking. "Come in here and i'll explain." She slowly moved his hand off of her and complied, moving past him and sitting on one the beds on the right.

Reemus followed and sat on the bed opposite to her and began to explain his story, from the amnesia, to his role in the Avengers of Darkness, and finally his heritage.

"But please, you can't tell anyone. Ozpin doesn't want anybody to know untill I have all the answers as to what happened before waking up in Forever Fall." he pleaded.

Blake simply looked at him. Finally she said "No one will know. It's none of my buisness therefore I won't spread it" she said in her same apathetic tone.

He sighed with relief. "Thank you so much" he said.

"Don't worry about it. But one day you'll have to tell people your secret, you realize that right?" she said.

He sighed again (_wow i've done that alot today_) "Yea I know" he said with a feeling of dread in his voice.

"Don't worry" she said. "People can be...surprisingly understanding". She gave him a knowing smile and returned to her dorm. Reemus spent the next few hours lounging around and studying his map. By the time Ruby picked him up for dinner, he had aready memorized every hall and classroom in the school, as well as formulating a schedule to get from class-to-class efficiently. He walked with team RWBY to the cafeteria and picked up some food and sat at a table with their friends, team JNPR. He liked them, though he did find himself feeling nervous around the boisterous pink-themed girl-known as Nora-due to the fact her version of a greeting him was to grab his tail and yank it. Everything was awesome until he saw a bunny eared girl being bullied by some guys-the main aggressor being an orange haired boy with big muscles.

"Hey who are those jerks picking on that girl?" asked Reemus to the group.

"That's team CRDL, lead by the big guy, Cardin Winchester" said the red haired one-Pyrrah he recalled-distastfully. "He bullies everyone but he always picks on her at breakfast and lunch and what not."

Reemus was appaled. "Wait he does this everyday? For how long?"

"Since the begining of school, so about five monthes" answered Jaune.

His jaw dropped even further. "Five monthes?!" he stampered. "And everyone just watches? Why hasn't anyone done anything about this? Hell why haven't YOU guys done anything?".

They all turned away from him, each looking slightly guilty.

"Well it's none of our buisness really and Cardin is a bully and uh..." started Pyrrah but even she knew how lame it sounded coming out of her mouth.

He shook his head. "I can't believe this. You guys kill Grimm but can't even talk down a bully?". He pushed his food away and stared at it for a few minutes. He looked to the girl and saw that she had begun to cry as the boys laughed at her, pulling on her ears and immitating her welps. After watching for a few minutes he couldn't bear to see it any longer.

"I'll be right back" he said as he walked towards her table.

"Wait thats not such a good-aaaand he's gone" said Ruby.

As he neared the table he yelled to the brutes. "Hey assholes, leave her alone!". The boys stopped and the leader looked at him with anger. Meanwhile the entire cafeteria turned to see the commotion.

"Excuse me?" said Cardin. "What did you call me?" he asked, a look of malice on his face.

"I said to leave her alone,_ asshole_. Got a hearing problem?" said Reemus. He had no idea where he found the courage to approach them like this, but he was to angry to care.

"Now listen here you Faunus freak" said Cardin. "I see that you're new around here so let me get one thing clear: you don't insult me or my team, and if I want to pull this animals freakish ears-" he said pulling the girl's bunny ear again, causing her to cry out in pain "-then by all means I will. And if you have a problem with that then I'm afraid i'll have to pummel you into dog food. Get the picture?"

Reemus's eyes flashed from yellow to red as an audible growl rose from his throat, making him look close to Grimm that he was born of. The cafeteria was quite with anticipation, wondering if the new guy will be able to stand up to the Big Bulley.

"Now listen here _Cardin_. If you think I give a flying _fuck_ about who you think you are then your sadly mistaken. So I will rephrase my earlier demand. You _will_ leave her alone, otherwise _I_ will kick your pathetic ass into the ground. Get the picture?" he said with a voice filled with contained rage.

Reemus didn't know where this coming from. Sure he was angry but he was'nt THAT angry. He then saw Cardin's eyes flash with fear. _Is he scared?_ he thought. _Surely im not that intimidating?_

"Uh guys, let's deal with this dog tomorrow in combat class. Wouldn't want to ruin his first day with a beating...hehe." he began to to inch away from Reemus before walking away at a quick pace while his team followed in shock. Reemus's anger subsided and his eyes returned to normal, the whole cafeteria in awe at what just occured. He then turned to the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. "Sorry about that jerk. My name is Reemus Ookami." he said holding out his hand. The girl, though hesitant at first, took his hand and shook it sheepishly.

"I'm V-velvet S-s-scarlitina" she said while sniffing back some tears. "Why did you help me?" she asked.

He just shrugged. "It just didn't look right as all."

"Oh. Th-thank you." she said timidly.

"Not a problem" he said, begining to walk away. As in afterthought he stopped and looked back at Velvet. "And for the record, I think your bunney ears are pretty cute" he said with a smile, leaving the girl blushing as he headed back to his room, no longer wanting to eat after his encounter.

When he finally got there, he flopped down on one of the beds. After a few minutes, the weight of what he had done just hit him. _Holy crap_ he thought. _I stood up to someone in front of at least hundred people. Guess the social anxiety is wearing off. About damn time too._

He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and went under the covers, laying on his back with his hands under his head.

_What a day_ he thought. _I woke up today in a cave in the middle of a forest, alone and without a clue as to who he was. Now i'm going to sleep in a fancy school in a warm bed, with friends and enemies. Though he still didn't exactly know who he was, he knew something and could only hope to learn more soon. What a day_ he thought again before sleep took him under it's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter. If you haven't noticed yet, Reemus is a bit vulgar when angry so if you do not like this than I'm sorry but it's just how he is. Questions, comments, and criticism are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story.**

**P.S: Whoever can guess why 8-22-06 is significant will get...something special**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys for late update. I planned on uploading it yesterday but was insanely tired after work so I just did it today. Buuut it is a long chapter so hopefully that makes it better. In other news this story has reached 30 follows and over 20 favorites! I really didn't have an initial goal before starting this story but I definitely wanted to hit that personal milestone so thanks a bunch guys. Anyways, let's get on to Reemus**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Reemus hit the dirt hard, falling on his behind for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. He groaned in frustration._

_"Come on Reemus its been almost a week now! What seems to be the issue?" asked Summer._

_"I dont know!" said Reemus, rubbing his behind. "The boken just doesn't feel right in my hand"._

_Exasperated, Summer said "Well maybe we should try another weapon"._

_"No!" said Reemus. "It has to be a katana!"._

_"But why Reemus?" she asked._

_"It just does" he said, looking away. "Please just help me learn alright?"._

_Sighing, Summer replied. "Alright let's take it from the top. Get in your stance."_

_Reemus took his stance, holding his boken two-handedly. It felt akward in his hands as he tried to find a good way of holding it, but he persisted. _I must learn to use it _he thought._

_Summer then took her stance, holding her boken with ease and confidence. "Ready?" she said. Reemus nodded. "Fight!" she yelled, and she ran towards Reemus._

_Reemus blocked the first attack as she swiped at him from the left, but his poor handling of the weapon made it slip out when she made contact. She then used the butt of the weapon to hit him in the gut, and proceeded to kick him, promting him to fall on his back. Before he could say 'ow', the tip of her boken was at his neck._

_"Dead" she said with another sigh. "That's the 5th time today Reemus. So if the AoD were to come at you today they would've killed you five times over."_

_"Again" was all he said as he got to his feet._

_"Reemus look-" she began._

_"Summer! Can you come in here for a minute?" called Aya from the house. "I need help with dinner."_

_"Okay i'll be there in a second" she called back. "We will talk about this later" she said to Reemus._

_He scowled at the ground, clearly annoyed at his lack of progress. _Why can't I learn?_ he thought. _My dad was a Katana master according to mom and Aunt Rose. So why is it so hard for me?_ Scowling again he layed down between the bokens and stared at the sky. I will become a master like him if it's the last thing I do he silently vowed. After sometime he smelled something...off. Is that a pig he wondered? Sitting up he saw that it certaintly not a pig. It was a Boarbatusk. And it was running straight at him._

* * *

Reemus woke up to a beeping sound coming from next to him. He yawned as he hit the alarm clock next to his bed, looking at the time. _6:30 eh?_ he thought. _Class doesn't start for another hour and a half. Guess i'll shower or something_. He rolled out of bed and went in the shower. As the warm water fell onto him, began to wonder about his dreams as of late. _Are they real or is it something else?_ he thought._ Could it be i'm remembering things from my past? And if so why _these_ memories. They don't seem important at all_. He shrugged after deciding it didn't matter and finished up, exiting the bathroom.

He grabbed his uniform and chuckled when he examined the pants.

"Of course Ozpin would be so thoughtful" he said to himself. On the back of the pants was a hole just big enough to fit his tail through. He put them on as well as the rest of the uniform, grateful that the tie was a clip on as he didn't know how to tie a regular one, though he suspected that fact wasn't attributed to his memory loss.

By seven o'clock he headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, grabbing himself a plate of sausage, bacon, toast, and eggs. He made his way toward his table with teams RWBY and JNPR, only to notice that Velvet was once again sitting alone. He walked over to her.

"Hey Velvet" he said. "Why aren't you sitting with your team?".

"O-oh hey Reemus" she said. "And um they're embarrased to sit with me" she said in a small voice.

Once again, he was surprised by nature of "Beacon's finest" towards the bunny faunus but shrugged the thought off. "Well in that case you should come sit with me and my friends" he said.

"R-really?" she said shocked.

"Of course" he said with a smile. "They'd love to have you sit with us."

"O-okay" she said with a bit of excitement as she picked up her tray and followed Reemus to their table.

"Morning guys" he said as he sat down to Yang's right. "Velvet will be eating with us today. Hope you dont mind".

"Of course not" said Pyrrah. "Come sit here" she said to Velvet with a welcoming smile, gesturing to her left, between her and Jaune.

Velvet sat beside them and started to eat. Everyone was kind to her, much to Reemus's relief, and Velvet seemed really happy. Reemus noticed she had a beautiful smile, and an adorable laugh. He didn't realize he was staring until Yang elbowed him in the arm.

"So Reemus, checking out Velvet huh?" she said loudly, causing everyone to look over. Except for Blake who simply read, seemingly ignoring everything.

"N-no!" he said blushing and looking away.

"Maybe that's why you asked her to come over" she continued, causing the rest of the table to laugh and Velvet to blush as well.

"I was just being-"

"Ooo what if Velvet agreed because she has a crush on you too!" said Yang.

"Wh-wh-what!" she stampered. "We only just met!" she said as her face flushed a fierce red. Everyone was laughing now, even Blake smirked from behind her book. Thankfully the first bell soon rang, signaling class would start in five minutes. He watched as Velvet left to her next class, only to see Cardin and his gang meet her at the end of the corridor and begin to tease her on her way to class. Reemus began walking towards them but he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He turned to see that the arm belonged to Ruby.

"Don't" she said.

"But-"

"Deal with him in combat class. Trust me on this okay?" she said. "Besides, we're going to be late for Ooblek's and it's not good to be tardy on the first day".

Though he tried protesting, the second bell rang and they had to run to class in a minute to avoid being late.

Classes were more or less uninteresting. History with Oobleck was sort of interesting, as the teacher flew around the room, spiked up on coffee, but found that he knew most of the things they were learning, probably since he learned it sometime during his AoD days. Grimm studies was amazingly boring as the teacher, Professor Port, spent most of his time telling stories of his youth. He laid back and day dreamt, going over his dreams until he thought back to yesterday and his encounter with Cardin. He remembered the strange feeling that encountered when his eyes went red and decided to see if it had to do with his Grimm blood. He raised his hand and the Proffesor happily looked to to him.

"Yes Mister Ookami, do you have a question regarding my exploits into the Cave of Shadows?" he asked.

"Uh kind of" he said. "I was thinking more along the lines of the Grimm you were after in particular" he said, causing the class to groan and whisper that he was a 'Kiss ass'.

"Oh yes, the Alpha Beowolf. Quite a dangerous foe indeed, the highest tier of Beowolf by the way" he said with pride. "What would you like to know?"

"Does it have any special attacks or abilities that seperates it from other Grimm of its kind?" he asked. The class was actually interested in this, some deciding to pay attention now.

"Excellent question Reemus" he said. "And the answer is yes. Other than it being larger and faster than others of its kind, the Alpha Beowolf has this ability known as the Eyes of Phobos. How it works is that the creature must be close to its opponent to work. Once it gets close enough, it uses the dark energy it is born from to create a glare in its eyes that causes its opponent to feel intense fear and intimidation. This ability is highly useful as once it is performed, the beast can-and will-easily strike down even the strongest of hunters. But the Beowolf's glare proved ineffective on me as..." he continued his story after answering the question, prompting the class to turn off again. _Is that what that was yesterday?_ he thought. _Well it would make sense. I'm going to need to control my anger better. I wouldn't want to drop any unnecessary hints about me being a Son of Sorrow now would I?_

Classes drew by more less quickly until lunch. He sat his usual table, with Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Weiss as the rest had Oobleck at the moment. He was surprised when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Velvet.

'U-um can I sit with you guys again?" she asked quitely.

Reemus just looked at her. "Why are you asking?" he said.

"O-oh s-sorry" she said with hurt in her voice. She turned to walk away before he grabbed her arm.

"I-I only meant that you are always welcome to sit with us, so you don't need to ask from now on" he said, a bit embarassed he gave her the wrong impression.

"Oh o-okay. Thank you" she said with a smile and a blush as she took her seat next to Reemus. As they ate, they heard some whispers from the other tables and as they spoke, they pointed at Reemus and whispered again.

"What are they talking about?" asked Reemus to Velvet.

"Well...they're talking about your fight today with Cardin and how they think your going to lose" she said a bit sadly.

"How do they know i'm fighting him today?" he asked.

"Uh, in case you didn't know, you've been the talk of the school since you stood up to him at dinner yesterday." said Weiss. "Everyone knows about the fight, and frankly, no one thinks you're going to win".

"Sheesh thats harsh" he said. "They act as if that brute can even fight".

"You know, despite being a jerk, he is really strong you know" said Ren.

"Oh and he has this giant mace and his arms are also big too, and kind of cute, but not cute as in Ren's. Not like I stare at Ren's arms or anything, but since we grew up together, well not together together but as in-" said Nora.

"Nora" said Ren, stopping her short.

"Right. Point is he is a great fighter so you should be careful. But if you lose, don't worry. I _will_ break his legs." She said that last part with such certainty that he was almost convinced she would actually do it.

"J-just be careful okay?" said Velvet. "I don't want him to hurt you too" she said. Upon realizing how what she said sounded, they both blushed as Ruby and Nora said their "Awws" and Ren and Weiss just smirked.

"Don't worry about it Reemus" said Ruby. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you seem faster than him and your weapons are designed for speed. Focus on that and i'm confident he won't even lay a scratch on you." said Ruby, very leader-like.

"Thanks for the advice guys" said Reemus smiling to them all. "I'm going to go now, meet you guys in class". They all said bye to him as he headed over the Combat room.

He got there quick enough and went to get changed in the locker room, making sure to keep his back from being exposed. Afterall, it wouldn't do him any good having students ask why there is a giant Beowolf on his back. As he changed he heard more whispers about his upcoming fight.

"...He is so going to lose..."

"...yea but his weapon's are so much more..."

"...all because of that Faunus girl..."

"...he looks so hot..."

Reemus was pretty sure he misheard that last one but in any case, ignored them all. _Best to silence the talk soon and get the fight over with_. He strapped on his Katanas and made way for the room where he waited with teams RWBY and JNPR until everyone filled in. Once they did, the lady who nearly killed him yesterday-Proffesor Glynda Goodwitch he recalled-walked in and began to speak.

"Before we begin with our team battles today we will begin with a fight between Cardin Winchester and our new student Reemus Ookami. As this is his first day, I want to see the extent of his abilities so that I may know where to begin with him. As you all know, a tournament style duel is finished when one of the fighter's aura drops into the red. Once this happens he is no longer fit for battle and the other fighter is declared the winner." she said, mostly to Reemus as this was his first duel (at least the first that he could remember).

_Crap_ thought Reemus._ According to Ozpin people of my kind have weak auras, hence the reason we are able to be controlled by the drug that enslaves us. I cant allow him to hit me or i'll lose instantly._

"Any questions?" she asked. "Good. Mister Whinchester, Mister Ookami, please get into positions."

The two went to the stage and stood opposite from each other. Cardin drew his mace and Reemus kept Lycan and Lupa sheathed, his hands on the hilts of his katanas. The clock began ticking down from thirty as they stared each other down. He noticed Velvet in the crowd, looking at Cardin with terror in her eyes. A thought then occured to him.

"Hey Winchester, let's make this duel a bit more...interesting shall we?" he said.

"How so?" asked Cardin suspiciously.

The class erupted into a wave of whispers as they wondered what this ment for the battle.

"A bet" he said. "If I win then you have to leave Velvet Scarlitina alone for as long she goes to Beacon."

The whispers intensified as they looked over to Velvet, who looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh yea? And what about when you lose?" replied Cardin.

"IF that happens then...i'll become your permanet slave for the rest of the school year". replied Reemus with a mischiveous grin on his face.

Cardin laughed at him. "Oh man you are dumb. It's a deal. I can't wait to have my own personal servant again".

The class was wild with talking untill Goodwitch silenced them. They were all sure that Reemus was insane.

"You're dead meat Dog" said Cardin as the timer hit zero. They then ran towards each other, weapons at the ready.

* * *

Reemus pressed the buttons on his weapons and shot forward, closing the distance before Cardin noticed. He then pulled the weapons out of their sheaths and quickly slashed across Cardin's chest, causing his aura to drop a bit. Before Cardin could recover, Reemus aimed the tips of his blades at his chest and shot again, pushing him away from Cardin and making his aura drop again, this time putting him into the yellow.

The class looked in amazment, surprised that the new guy put Cardin into the yellow in the first five seconds of the duel! Reemus looked at Cardin as the mace weilder's shock turned into anger. He then ran at the Son of Sorrow and swung his mace. Reemus leaned back in time, narrowly avoiding a hit from the right and quickly swung at his oppenents arms. Cardin dodged and th crowd went nuts. _Damn hes fast for his size_ thought Reemus.

The two continued to attack each other, continuously parrying and dodging, neither contender being able to land a hit. Reemus then decided to take a different approach. He switched Lycan and Lupa into pistol mode and rolled under Cardin's legs. He quickly stood up and placed the guns on the brutes head and fired. Cardin's aura dropped severely but remained yellow unfortunatly for Reemus. Cardin quickly recovered and spun around. Without enough time to get out of Cardin's close proximity, the mace weilder swung and hit Reemus in the side, throwing him across the stage. Reemus watched in horror as his aura dropped dangerously but remained on the border between yellow and red, much to his relief. The class was anxious with suspense as they wondered who would win.

_Shit_ he thought. _One more hit and im done. Am I...going he to lose? _he wondered. He looked to the crowd and saw Velvet looking at him with tears welling in her eyes._ No. No, I can't afford that. I must win...for her!_ He spun to his feet and switched back to his Katanas. Aiming behind him he fired shot after shot as he neared Cardin.

"Come on mutt, come on!" he yelled as he readied his mace for the anticipated strike. The class held their breath as Reemus neared Cardin. Just as Reemus reached ten feet away from Cardin, Cardin swung and a loud bang was heard. Cardin looked to see that he had swung at empty air. _Where did he go?_ thought Cardin. He looked up a moment too late to see Reemus land right on top of, the force of the impact droping Cardin's aura into the red.

Reemus then pointed Lupa, now in gun form at, his neck. He switched Lupa to Katana mode, the tip of the sword hovering just above Cardin's throat.

"Never" he said with menace in voice. "Never, do anything that makes Velvet even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Otherwise the next time we fight, I wont just stop at lowering your aura".

Cardin nodded with fear, and the class erupted with cheer as Reemus sheathed his weapons.

"The winner is Reemus Ookami!" declared Proffesor Goodwitch.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter! I'm not sure if every chapter will be as long as this but I'll guess time will tell depending on how much content a particular chapter requires. And if you haven't been able to tell yet, its definitely going to be ReemusxVelvet. Why you ask? BECAUSE SHE IS SO DAMN CUTE! Anyways, leave a review to let me know how I did and Follow/Fave if you like what you've read up to now**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys Parade here just saying that I loved the response from last chapter. I'm glad you guys loved it so much as I had a lot of fun writing it. Also shout out to dadman9994 for giving me the idea of having Reemus visit Ozpin in this chapter, as I had trouble thinking of how I should start it off after kicking the crap out of Cardin. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Reemus stepped off the stage and went back to his friends who gave him their graduations, varying from high fives and back pats, and a bone crushing hug by Nora (_Damn she's strong for her size_). As the class settled down, Goodwitch began to call out a list of fighters that were to battle next. It was then that he noticed Velvet looking at him from across the room, turning her face when Reemus noticed her. He began walking toward her, knowing she had some questions for him. He suddenly wondered if he she felt impressed by what he did, but immediately shook the thought away._ I didn't do it for that, I did because it was the right thing to do, no other reason. Though I guess it wouldn't be_ sooo_ bad if she was impressed...I guess._ He almost reached Velvet and she noticed him, a look of surprise and amazement on her face, tears welling in her eyes with joy. Just as Reemus opened his mouth to speak to her, Goodwitch called him.

"Mister Ookami" she called.

He turned towards the professor, slightly irritated at the interruption. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Professor Ozpin has just called me. It would seem as though our Headmaster would like see you immediately. Please change into your uniform and stash your weapons in your locker before going down to him. You are dismissed" she said before turning back to the class.

He sighed in slight agitation. He looked to Velvet. "We'll talk later, okay?".

She gave him a shy nod and Reemus headed to the locker room to get changed. He changed out of his clothes quickly and put away his twin blades, doing so carefully to avoid scratching his babies. He then headed towards Ozpin's office, grateful he had memorized the map on his scroll. In no time he reached the giant oak double doors that were the entrance to the Headmasters Keep. Before he could knock, however, the doors opened and he heard Ozpin call him to enter from within the office. _Whoa, freaky_ he thought. He walked in to see Ozpin sitting at his desk, casually sipping from his mug with his feet upon his desk. Reemus raised his brow upon this sight.

Ozpin shrugged. "Even a Headmaster is allowed to relax I believe" he said. "Please, take a seat". Ozpin lowered his feet off his desk and gestured to the chairs opposite to him. Reemus grabbed the chair to his left and turned it backwards before sitting. It was Ozpin now who raised his brow.

Reemus shrugged. "It's more comfortable on the tail". Ozpin just chuckled.

"So" said Ozpin. "How were your classes? I trust you did well in all of them?".

Reemus looked at him with curiosity. "You pulled me out of class to ask about my day?" said Reemus. "No offense sir but I was kind of in the middle of something. Or rather I was about to start something...I think. Point is this was a bad time!" said Reemus, irritated at his confusion as to what was going to happen between him and Velvet.

"Well not entirely" said Ozpin, folding his hands together atop his desk. "I called you to discuss what occurred during the fight between you and Cardin Winchester."

"It's my aura isn't it?" said Reemus.

Ozpin nodded. "As you may have guessed your aura drops quickly when you are attacked. However this is a not the primary reason we must speak. It is about the reasoning behind this".

"But I already know why. It's because I'm a Son or Sorrow right?" said Reemus.

"Yes and no". said Ozpin.

Reemus shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"While it is true that all Children of Sorrow have weak auras, it is not simply because of your Grimm blood. It is because of what they inherited from their ancestors that causes their aura to be dim."

"And that would be...?" said Reemus.

"The power of the darkness that all Grimm are born from" said Ozpin. "It is an ancient power, one that the Grimm use to enhance their strength and speed in battle. Advanced Grimm such as Ursa Majors or Alpha Beowolves use this energy to use abilities specific to their species. I believe you are fairly familiar with the Eyes of Phobos I trust?"

"How do you know about-"

"Unimportant' said Ozpin, brushing his question aside. "As I was saying, this power, known as Gust (**A/N: it's an Antonym for Aura...im not creative okay!**) works in the opposite manner of Aura. While Aura is used as a shield to protect the person using it, Gust is used as a sword, meant to strike down oppentents of the user. When activated, a dark shadow encompasses you and can be used in a variety of ways that will aid you in a fight. Now I bet you're wondering why I am telling you all of this?." said Ozpin.

"Well yes, yes I am" said Reemus matter-of-factly.

"The reason is that starting Monday, you will begin special training in using Gust as it is vital for one of your kind to know how to use it. Though I suspect you've mastered it previously, I don't believe you remember how to use it do you?" said Ozpin.

Reemus shook his head.

"Then it's settled. Professor Port will oversee your training everyday, Monday through Friday after combat class." said Ozpin.

"Uggghhh why him" said Reemus. "I mean no offense but he doesn't exactly seem like best guy to be teaching if you catch my drift".

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes I can understand his teaching methods may seem a bit strange. But the reason for this is that he believes it is better for the students to be bored while learning rather than be terrified while learning. After all the Grimm are not simple animals. They are dark creatures that seek to only to destroy humans. The Professor has first hand experience in how horrible these creatures are and tries to keep the fear out of the learning. It wouldn't help the students learn if they kept thinking about how utterly terrifying the monsters they are meant to slay are. And if you were to actually pay attention to his stories rather than sleep through them-" this caused Reemus's face to flush guiltly-"then you would notice that he is in fact teaching you how to slay the Grimm in a first hand way."

Reemus considered this. _Well he does make sense_ thought Reemus. _I mean the guy did seem to know what he was talking about when I asked him about the Alpha Beowolf._

"In any case his teaching methods with your Gust training will be different, I assure you."

"But wait" said Reemus. "Why are you doing this for me? I mean why go through all the extra trouble of giving me special training?"

Ozpin sighed. "It's best we save that conversation for another day."

Reemus wanted to protest but the expression on Ozpin's face stopped him. _He looks sad, almost regretful_ thought Reemus.

"Well that's all for now" said Ozpin. "Do you need anything else Reemus?".

"No, I think that's about it" said Reemus.

"Then you may leave. I believe Dinner is starting soon, and you still need to have a certain talk with a Miss Scarlitina I presume?"

"H-h-how do you-"

"Unimportant" said Ozpin again with a wave of his hand. "Go ahead and eat, we shall speak more soon."

Reemus nodded and turned to leave. Before exiting the great office, however, he stopped and turned back to Ozpin.

"Wait there is one thing. You see I don't exactly have money and I only have one pair of clothes and uh-"

Just then Ozpin flicked his wrist and a thin piece of plastic whizzed towards Reemus. The Son of Sorrow instinctively caught it between his right fingers. He examined the object. It was debit card.

He looked to his headmaster. "Let me guess. Unimportant?"

The Profesor smiled and gave him a wink "Welcome to Beacon Mister Ookami".

* * *

Reemus made his way to dinner after his meeting with Ozpin, stopping first at his dorm to shower and drop of his books. When he got to the cafeteria, he filled his plate with steak, gravy, another piece of steak, and mashed potatoes. He greeted his friend and sat down, immediately getting to work on his food. _Damn I didn't realize I was this hungry_ he thought. After wolfing down his first steak and his mashed potatoes (you could say he BEOwolfed them down), he decided to look up and breath. It was then he noticed the absence of a certain Bunny Faunus.

"Hmm whersh Vilvit?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Have you considered swallowing before speaking?" said Weiss with disgust.

He took her suggestion and swallowed his food. "Thanks for the advice Princess. And I said where's Velvet?"

Yang snickered. "Looking for your Honey Bunny huh Reemus?"

Reemus just rolled his eyes. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Yes" answered Ruby with a giggle, prompting the table to laugh while Yang shrugged and agreed.

"She stayed behind in baking class" said Ren. "Said she wanted to help Miss Lancia clean or something."

Team RWBY, as well as Reemus, gaped at him. "Wait...YOU take baking?" said Yang, stifling a laugh.

Ren blushed but kept his usual stoic voice. "Nora likes sweets and it's cheaper to make them then buy them all the time".

Nora nodded happily. "And he is a great baker. Plus he looks sooo cute in his little green apron and-". Ren placed his hand over Nora's mouth to stop her from saying more but the damage had been done. Everyone began laughing loudly at the thought of quite Ren wearing a green apron baking cookies and brownies. They laughed even harder when Nora said it had "My cakes don't Lie" written on it, pushing Reemus and Yang to the brink of tears as they grabbed each others shoulders for support. Ren was now beet red and just store into his bowl of soup as Nora tried comforting him. After all the laughing, Jaune spoke up.

"Hey Reemus, are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked

"Uh no, not really. Why?"

"Well we were all thinking of visiting town to shop and see a movie since it's the weekend. Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"Yea, it'll be fun" said Pyrrah. "We'd love to have you join and get to know you better."

"Uh sure, I'd love to" said Reemus. "I need to go to town and get some clothes and supplies and stuff anyways."

"Awesome!" said Jaune. "We leave after breakfast".

The two teams and Reemus soon finished up their food and headed back to their respective dorms, all worn out from a long day of classes. Reemus plopped down on a random bed and began dozing of, not even bothering to take off his uniform. Just as he was about to fall into his dreams, a rapping at his door woke him up. Groaning, he stood up and shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Who is i-" Reemus stopped midsentence. There was no one there. _What in the name of Dust?_ he thought. He then smelled a sweet aroma coming from below him and his eyes followed the scent. At his feet was a basket of freshly baked heart shaped cookies covered in green frosting and sprinkles. Upon picking it up, he noticed there was something written on each of the cookies in white frosting.

"You're my hero" he read aloud. His face then flushed red as he realized who these cookies were from. He walked inside and shut the door, placing the basket next to his bed. It then dawned on him the real reason why Velvet had stayed behind in baking class. He smiled and took a bite out of one of the cookies. _Sweet_ he thought. _Just like it's baker_.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed Chapter 10 of The Son of Sorrow. I have made three different game references in the story. PM me if you think you know them all and if you do, I'll give you a prize! What kind of prize you ask? Well to quote good ol' Willy Wonka, the best kind of prize is a SURprize (HINT: They all occur after the line break). Please leave a review to let me know how I did and Follow/Fave if you like the story so far (Sorry for long A/N btw)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright I am going to start by saying I am absolutely sorry for this late update. Friday-Saturday I had a busy ass day of work, Sunday was family day and yesterday I got stuck on the roads due to a flood :(. But hey it's here now. Also I am a bit disappointed that no one guessed the gaming references but here the are. The first one was Lancia. In the IOS game Brave Frontier, Lancia is a Chef healer unit, hence why she is the cooking teacher. Ren's apron was a reference to Minecraft's iconic "The Cake is a Lie" meme, as well as Lie being Ren's name. Lastly, in the gaming movie Wreck it Ralph, Vannelope Von Shweets made Ralph a medal in that said "You're my Hero". The medal was essentially a heart-shaped cookie, just like the ones Velvet made for Reemus. Well enough with dis loooong as update, and on with dis story!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

_The beast ran towards the child, closing in fast. Reemus rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the Grimm's charge and began sprinting in the opposite direction._

_"Aunt Rose!" he yelled as the Boarbatusk turned around. "Aunt Rose help!"._

Oh man oh man oh man this is bad_ he thought. _Where's Aunt Rose?

**_~Meanwhile in the kitchen~_**

_*loud music is playing from Summer's radio*_

_"Baby yooouuu were my picket fence, I miss missing you now and theeen. Chlorine kissed, Suuummmer skiiiin, I miss missing you now and theeeeen." the two women sang as they prepared dinner._

**_~Back to Reemus~_**

Dammet this is not good_ he thought. _If only I had some actual skill with the Boken, I might've actually been able to do this on my own_._

_The Boarbatusk had reached Reemus again and just before the creature hit him, he back flipped backwards over it and began running towards the house. He allowed himself a small smirk._

At least I have my superior body_ he thought. He ran as quickly as his worn out body would allow him, nearing his home. _Almost there Reemus, almost_-_

_He felt something slam into his back and he let out a cry of pain. He fell into the pile of Bokens, landing on his palms. He turned to see that the Boarbatsk had recovered quicker than he anticipated. The creature stared into the Son of Sorrow's eyes with hate and kicked the ground tauntingly. Reemus stared back with terror in the young boy's eyes. _This is how I die_ he thought, his hands dropping to his sides, brushing the wepaons that lay around him. The Grimm charged again to deal the final blow._

_Just as Reemus felt all the hope in him ebbing away, a surge of power bursted through him. As the feeling in him grew, he felt stronger and more clear in mind. Without thinking, he gripped the two bokens that his hands rested on top of and quickly whipped them to the left just as the Grimm reached him. He heard a loud crack as the Pig's jaw broke and it went spinning to the left. Reemus's stood up, in awe at what happened. With fierce determination in his eyes, he pointed the weapons behind his back and with a roar he ran towards the Boarbatusk as it stood up. Reemus spun and hit the beast again, breaking its skull. The creature gave a final huff as it's life drained from it's body._

**_~Back in the Kitchen~_**

_"I don't love you, like I loved you, yester-wait. Aya did you hear that?" said Summer in a now serious tone._

_"Dayy-huh? No I don't think so. Why what is it?" said Aya, her look of joy now replaced with confusion._

_"I think I heard...Reemus" they both said his name at the same time with dread. They dropped their utensils and ran to the door. They through it open and were taken aback at what they saw._

_"Reemus...Reemus are you...are you okay?" Aya as tears welled in her eyes._

_"Mom did you see what I just did? I just killed a Boarbatusk on my own! And now I know how to fight with a katana-I just need to use two of them and...why are you guys looking at me like that?" his voice losing it's excitement at the sight of their faces._

_"Reemus...look at you hands" said Summer._

_"Look at my...?" Reemus did as instructed and was shockd at what he saw._

_"What's this black smokey stuff around my arms?"_

* * *

Reemus awoke to the sound of his scroll beeping. He groaned at clicked it off, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock. _8 o'clock huh? Well time to start the day_. Before going to the shower he noticed the basket with cookies in it atop his unused dresser. He slightly blushed and smiled to himself upon remembering who they were from. He decided to wrap the cookies in some napkins to prevent them from going stale. Reemus then made his way to bathroom and began his routine shower. While in there, he thought over the dream from the night before and slightly smiled to himself. _Who would've thought that the Grimm blood that makes my life so fucking hard would be the reason I'm still alive to bitch about it. Oh the irony._ He chuckled to himself and turned off the shower, going to the mirror. He brushed his teeth with the toothpaste and brush provided by the school. He then exited the bathroom and got dressed, ready to go to breakfast. When he left his room, however he, was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Good morning Reemus" said Velevt with a kind smile.

"Oh good morning Velvet. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well uh, I wanted to thank you for yesterday and all" she said while looking at the floor shyly.

"Hey, it was no biggy. Besides it gave me a reason to give it my all in the fight" he said with a shrug. "But why did you feel the need to come to my room? I mean we sit at the same table for breakfast."

"Oh i-i-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you or or anything." she said quickly.

He then realized how what he said sounded and quickly ammened his question. "N-no no believe me its fine, I love seeing you earlier than I have to!"

She looked at him with a weird look. _Earlier than I have to? Really Reemus?._

"Okay I didn't mean it like that, I meant that your such a pretty girl that any guy would want to-not that I think your really pretty-well I do but as a friend and and" his face was becoming increasingly red as he stammered on trying to find the right words and he began sweating from nervousness. _Oh man now she thinks i'm some sort of creep or something. Why is it so hard talking to her? I mean its easy yalking to everyone else. Wait is she...laughing?_

Velvet was indeed laughing. She looked at him as she covered her mouth, giggling at his struggle.

"Oh shut up" he said. She stopped laughing for about five seconds before giggling again, except this time Reemus laughed with her. They started walking to breakfast together, talking about classes. It was then that their friends peaked their heads out of their doors and looked at the two as they made their way down the stairs.

"We are so going to play cupid on them" said Yang.

"Yang leave them alone" said Blake. "Let them go at their own pace. Otherwise you'll end up ruining it for them".

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Glad you all agree" she said as she went down to breakfast.

After a few seconds Yang said. "We are so totally going to do it anyways aren't we?"

They all nodded again with evil smirks on their face, all except Weiss who rolled her eyes and went back in her room.

"Operation Velvmus is now commenced!" said Yang with an excited squeal.

It wasn't long that the rest of the gang met up with Reemus and Velvet at their usual table. It was then that Yang had an idea.

"Hey Vel" she said. "All of us are planning to go to town after we eat and stuff. Wanna come with?".

"Sure i'd love too!" she said happily, her bunny ears moving back and forth.

Reemus couldn't help but think how adorable she looked with ears moving about, but quickly looked down at the thought.

"Awesome, glad you can make it!" said Yang with a little more excitement than normal. While Velvet was too happy herself to notice, Reemus did find it strange at Yang's reaction._ Whatever_ he thought, shaking his head. _Who wouldn't be excited when Velvet is around...wait what'd I just think? God this feels so weird_. His face grew slightly hot. Thankfully no one took notice of this and his face returned to normal. They soon finished up and Jaune announced that it was time to go.

When they got to the docks, Reemus was amazed by the sheer size of the carriers.

"Wow those are cool" he said with wonder.

"You sound as if you haven't already been it." said Velvet with a small giggle.

Reemus chuckled. "Well I might've at one point but like most things, I have no memory of it".

"No memory of it...?" said a confused Velvet. They all entered the ship and it began decending to Vale.

"Wait he hasn't told you?" said Ruby who overheard the two talking.

"Told me what?" she said, turning to Reemus.

"Oh well I uh...you see Velvet, I um have amnesia. I kind of, sort of, woke up in the middle of Forever Fall with almost no memories. Me and Ozpin know each other so he enrolled me at the school until I get them back and all".

Velvet looked him with her mouth agap. _Oh no, now she thinks im some sort of freak. Well that is sort of true but I still don't want her thinking it!_

"Oh you poor thing!" she said with her hands on her mouth. She gave him a small hug, prompting him to blush and for Yang to snicker with Pyrrah. She let go of her small embrace. "It must be so confusing and lonely not remembering anything". She sounded sad for the boy, sadder than even he felt about his condition.

Reemus shrugged. "I guess it is. But for all I know, there maybe things I would rather not remember" he said quitely so that only Velvet could hear him.

"What do you mean?" she said with puzzlement in her eyes.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Not now at least." Velvet nodded and accepted his answer, not wanting to pry. Reemus appreciated her lack of berating questions. _She even respects my privacy..._

They glanced at each other at the same time and he gazed into her beautiful milk brown eyes and she gazed into his shadow black eyes.

"Ahem" said Weiss. "Hello? Earth to wolf boy, i'm trying to tell you something."

"Hmm, what?" said Reemus.

"I was _trying_ to tell you that you've been wearing those clothes for what, three weeks? I hope you plan on getting some new ones."

"Waaay ahead of you princess" said Reemus, pulling out his debit card. "Ozpin gots me covered".

"Ozpin? Why would Ozpin give you that?" she asked.

He was about to explain to her his financial situation when he thought of something. He simply shrugged and said. "Unimportant".

* * *

The carrier docked and the ten students got off and stood outside the ship.

"Well me and Jaune are off to go see a movie. Bye everyone!" said Pyrrah as she and Jaune waved bye.

"Me and Ren are going to go get Ice Cream!" said Nora as she grabbed the boy and ran to the ice cream parlor.

"I have to go get some supplies for Ember Celica. Ruby, Weiss, you guys wanna join?" Yang asked.

"Sure, I need maintence stuff for Crecent Rose and I think Weiss is running low on dust" said Ruby, while Weiss nodded in conformation of her partner's claim.

"Awesome. Blake, how about-hey where'd she go?" said Yang.

Just then they noticed a piece of paper floating about where Blake had just been standing. Weiss grabbed it and read it aloud.

" 'Went to Tuckson's, text me if you need anyhting'. Well she certaintly doesn't waste time now does she" said Weiss.

"Well we'll see you two cuties later." said Yang as the three left, leaving Reemus and Velvet alone.

"So, uh know any good men's clothing stores around here?" he asked.

Velvet nodded. "Sure, there is a outfitter called Flaming Ideas **(You could say a Flaming Idea is a pretty Hot Topic huh? No? I'm sorry .) **that has clothes that would look great on you."

Reemus nodded. "Lead the way oh great and wise knower of Vale." Velvet giggled and she began walking towards the store with Reemus trailing behind.

After a few minutes of walking, the reached the store. It was playing some sort of punk rock music and all the workers looked...strange. Some had colored hair or tattoos or piercings. One guy had a hole in each ear. Reemus raised his brow at Velvet.

"What? They're nice people" she said shyly. "Besides you'll like what they got" she said, pulling him in. They spent a lot of time having Reemus trying on various clothing with different colors. They soon came to the conclusion Reemus only seems normal in black. After buying a coulple pairs of jeans and a few shirts and a sweater, the two left the store and made their may to another one that sold more basic things, like underwear and t shirts. He concidered buying a pair of pajamas but decided to get boxers instead. _After all, why should I waste Ozpin's money on something I wont use_.

Next they went into the weapons store and Reemus refilled his supply of bullets for Lycan and Lupa as well as grabbing a sword pollishing kit. He noticed Velvet buying some blue, gas type thing in a vial.

"What's that?" he asked as they left.

"Oh this" she said, pulling out the vial. "It's mana essence. I'm a mage on my team and I use this to power my Magic Box I conduct my spells through".

_Wow this girl keeps getting cooler and cooler_ he thought. _Why am I feeling weird now? Is it normal for my heart to be beating this fast?_.

"Wow that's realy cool" he said. "I'd love to see you fight sometime".

"Thanks" she said with a bright smile. They sat down at a nearby cafe on the outside table and a waiter came and asked if they wanted anything.

"Oh i'm fine" said Velvet a little regretfully. "I spent all my money on the mana and-"

"She'll have the Carrot cake and i'll have a Vanilla milkshake" said Reemus. Velvet looked at him. "W-wha-?"

"Thank you, your orders will be ready soon" said the waitor with a smile as he left.

Velvet looked at him with a small smile. "Carrot cake?" she asked.

"I assumed you would like it do your Faunus nature. Was I wrong?" he asked.

Velvet looked to her feet with a blush. "Nooo..." she said.

Reemus chuckled and the two sat together in silence untill Velver spoke up.

"Hey Reemus" she said. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead, though if it's about my past I really don't know much about it" he said.

"No it's not that. I want to know..." she hesitated before saying"...I want to know why did you do all that for me when we realy don't each other too well. And don't say it's because it was the right thing to do. I want to know the REAL reason".

Reemus stared at her for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"Please" said Velvet.

Reemus sighed and looked down. "Well remember earlier when you said how being in the forest alone must've been scary and lonely and all" Velvet nodded. "Well it was. Being there all alone while everything around me wanted to hurt me felt...horrifying. Sure I was able to hold them off and survive but the fear was always there, whether I ignored it or not. When I looked in the river from where I got my water from, I could even see it in my eyes: I was terrified. And when I saw you getting picked on by those jerks...you had the same look in your eyes.

"But what really pushed me to do it was the differnece in our situations. When I was in the forest, I was truly alone. There was no one there to help to me so nothing to be upset about right? But with you there was. There were hundreds of people around you who could've helped or at least sat with you at lunch. But no one did. A great man once said that Being alone isn't the worst thing. Being around people who make me FEEl alone is. I just couldn't watch and let that happen, especially since you seemed so...undeserving of it".

Velvet's eyes were wide as she listened to Reemus explain his story. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Reemus I...". She shook her head and came around the table and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you...thank so much" she said as her tears fell down her face.

Reemus blushed and returned her hug.

"Don't worry about. I promise that you'll never feel alone again, okay?"

Velvet nodded and smiled, pulling out of the hug. "Okay"

The waitor served them their deserts and they ate them in silence. Reemus felt something touch his hand from under the table. He looked down to see it was Velvet's hand. When Reemus looked at her, her head was turned amd her face was flushed. He chuckled and too her hand in his, blushing slightly as he did so.

_**~From behind a builing a few feet away from the cafe~**_

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were spying on the couple laughing and holding hands.

"Well i'll be damned" said Yang. "Looks like they didn't need our help afterall".

"Wow, looks like Blake was right huh?" said Ruby excitedly.

"Aren't I always?" said Blake, appearing behind the three eavesdroppers.

"BLAKE" said Yang in surprise. "We so weren't hiding or spying or anything like that".

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure. Next time you want to make plans behind my back, please concider the fact that I have enhanced hearing".

Weiss facepalmed and Ruby giggled as Yang stammpered in frustration. Blake smirked and walked away, and Yang followed in defeat with the rest of team RWBY trailing behind.

Before long everyone met back at the dock and boarded the ship back to Beacon. Reemus sat down on the ship, clearly exhausted from his day. He leaned back and sighed with happiness. _Today was...great. I don't know what my last life was like but..._he looked to Velvet who had fallen asleep next to him. _...I think I can get used to this._

* * *

**_~Unknown location~_**

A hooded figure approached a man sitting at a desk. His face and his body were covered by the shadows splayed about the room.

"Uh sir" he said. "We've found him."

The man chuckled in his chair. He spoke with a raspy voice, like a knife being dragged against shale.

"And who would 'him' be? There are many men we are searching for. Who would be so important that you would interupt me in my private time?".

"Uh sir...it's Agent Ookami. He's been discovered in Vale by our Scouts."

The good nature in the man's voice drained and was replaced with a venomous growl.

"If he has been found then why isn't he on his hand and knees groveling before me?".

"Well um there is a...problem sir." the messenger said, choosing his words carfully. "You see it seems he is living at Beacon and is under the protection of Ozp-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" the man's voice boomed as he stood, a long hooked tail shooting out from behind him, the tip resting under the messenger's neck.

The boy yelped in fear. "M-my apologies my Lord, I-I meant no disrespect I assure you!"

The man growled and slowly retracted his tail, hiding it in the shadows behind him once more. He rested his left hand on the arm rest. The hand clanged like iron, and creaked when he closed it into a fist.

"That does make things a bit more...difficult it would semm." He waved his metal left hand. "Begone Aster. I need to think in peace."

"Y-y-yes master Scorpio, as you wish!". Aster hurriedly left the room. Scorpio chuckled after a couple minutes.

"Well it seems as if our wolf has found a new pack to run with...for now." He laughed again and the tail curled around his hidden body, the hook glowing gold like Death Stalker.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you ya'll liked this fairly long chapter, and once again I apologize for the late update. Also shout out to JackelynFrost for the ship name for ReemusxVelvet. Me and her (well I assume her) couldn't think of a decent ship name so I just decided to go with her original idea. Questions, Comments, and Criticism is appreciated**. **Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really sorry for late chapter guys. Between work and friends and summer work for class I didn't find the time to write this. Hopefully you guys won't mind too much. Here's the chapter so enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 12:

The following day was spent studying with Velvet and doing other miscellaneous activities. He began to feel more comfortable around her and he could tell she was slowly opening up to him-and the others-as well. As it turns out, Velvet is actually a pretty out going and excited girl underneath the shy timidness. Reemus figured the torment given to her by Cardin is what kept that part of herself hidden. He was just glad he was able to help Velvet be herself. Monday had begun after a surprisingly dreamless night and Reemus opened his door to be greeted by none other than...Blake?

"Oh uh good morning Blake." he said "What's going on?".

"Reemus, we need to talk...privatly" she said.

"What do you...oh. Right." he said, remembering the Faunus girl knew of his secret. "Uh come in".

Blake walked in the room and he closed the door behind him. He sat on a bed opposite to Blake and he looked to her.

"So whats up?" he said.

"Listen ever since you came here you and Velvet have been becoming pretty close. It think this great, especially for her after everything she's gone through all year."

"But...?" said Reemus, slightly irrated at where this was going.

"But" said Blake. "You are going to have to tell her about your secret if you're going to go any further with her."

At this Reemus gave a slight blush. "What do you mean 'go any further'. We're just friends, nothing...uh...nothing..." he sighed at the skeptical look Blake was giving him. "Okay so we aren't exactly normal friends. Truth is I don't exactly know what we are. But I don't want to ruin any of that by telling her what I am! I mean what if she gets repulsed by me and thinks i'm a freak?"

"If you really think that she'll react that way then you clearly don't know how much you mean to her". Blake shook her head. "Let me tell you something. When I came to this school no one knew about what I was. I hid my ears with this silly black bow I have. You see I had been in the White Fang before coming here but I defected after they became violent. I was so afraid about them finding them out that when I actually did admit it by accident, I ran away. I walked around Vale for days before I finally told this story to a guy named Sun, a friend of mine now. After a...weird battle with the Fang I had to face my teammates, specifically Weiss who hates the Fang more than any thing else. And do you know what happend?"

Reemus shoook his head.

"They were angry with me. They were angry because I hadn't told him what was going on with me and instead sought out a stranger. Weiss told me that im her teammate and that it doesn't matter what I am as long as we are on the same side. Reemus I may not know what you've done or what you're feeling but do not make the same mistake I did okay? Otherwise you may end upsetting her."

Reemus store at the floor for a few minutes. He then slowly nodded and look to Blake. "Thank you" he said. "I'll tell her soon. But not now, not when i'm still so...so confused about what i'm feeling and what I am. Just give me some time okay?". He gave her a look of pleading.

Blake nodded. "Okay then. But you have to tell her soon, as well as everyone else" she stood up and walked to the door before stopping. "Or I will". She exited the room, leaving a now stressed out Reemus to himself.

_Ahh shit_ he thought. _This has NOT been a pleasant morning_. He then heard another knock on the door. _For the love of dust who is it now?_ He opened the door and there was the person he feared most at that moment.

"Oh hey Velvet. Ready to go to breakfast?" he said in a sheepish voice.

"Sure! But um...what was Blake doing in your room?" she asked as they began walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh uh you know just uh...going over Goodwitch's homework and all" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh uh okay." she said.

They continued to walk akwardly to breakfast before Velvet spoke up.

"Hey Reemus, I got you something" she said.

He looked at her slightly confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Well I don't know" she said with a slightly red face. "I just saw this in the school store and I thought you might like it since you seem like the assassin type of fighter." From her purse she pulled out a wide peice of black cloth. "Here".

Reemus took the cloth from her and saw that it was actually a type of ninja mask that covers the lower portion of the wearer's face. He put it on and heard a click from his left. He turned and saw that Velvet had taken a picture him. He groaned.

"So do you like it?" she said hopefully. He smiled through the mask and gave her a hug.

"I love it".

"Yay!" she said with a small giggle and they went about their day.

_**1:25, Professor Port's class**_

Reemus sat in his seat with his head on the table. He had pretty much slept through most of class out of boredom. The professor was finishing a lecture about how he took down a boarbatusk using only his fists. He sighed and thought about what he was going to do about the whole Velvet thing.

_I can't just tell her_ he thought._ I mean what if she gets scared of me or...what she begins to hate me?_ he thought. He shook his head. _No I don't think she'll go so far as to hate me. Velvet doesn't have it in her to hate. She even forgave Cardin for what he put her though_. He smiled to himself. _Man she's amazing_.

His train of thought was cut off by the bell. He yawned and got ready to leave when Professor Port called him.

"Mister Ookami, a moment please?" he asked.

"Uh sure Professor" he said, his friends giving him a weird look. "I'll meet up with you guys at lunch." They nodded and pretty soon he was alone with the teacher.

"Mister Ookami-may I call you Reemus?" he asked.

Reemus shrugged. "Whatever's easier for you".

"Alirght then Reemus. I believe Ozpin has already informed you of our after school lessons correct?"

Reemus felt confused for a second before slowly feeling nervous. _Shit thats today?_ he thought.

"Uh yea he has" said Reemus hiding his nervousness.

"Excellent" he said. "Meet me on the top of the school after Combat class and be sure no one knows you are there. I'm looking forward to these lessons" he said with excitement in his voice. "You may already know this but I am very intrigued by the Grimm. Why when Ozpin told me that you were a Son of Sorrow thats not under the control of those devilish Avengers I was simply ecstatic".

"Oh thats...cool" said Reemus with a akward smile. "Um sir may I go to class now? I think i'm going to be late" he said.

"Of course of course, my apologies. We wouldn't want Goodwitch to slay you before we begin now do we?" the portly teacher laughed at his own joke.

"Yea hehe" Reemus backed away and hurried to class. He quickly made his way and got to the locker room. He changed into his combat gear and put on his mask. After strapping on his weapons he looked himself in the mirror and grinned. Velvet was right when she said he had more of an assassin type of fighting style and thanks to her, he now looked the part.

**_4:00, rooftop_**

Reemus had told his friends that he was going to get some tutoring done with Professor Port to which they all cringed, save Weiss. Velvet had offered to help him instead but he insisted it would be best to see Port to Velvet's dissapointment. He looked around and saw the Professor on the opposite end of the roof with a few large cages and a double bladed axe in hand.

"Welcome Reemus" he said.

"Hello Professor...um whats in these cages?" Reemus asked.

"Oh these?" he gestured to the cages. "For now pay them no mind. These will come later. Now before we begin, do you know how to activate your Gust on will?"

Reemus considered this and shook his head. "Not that I know of sir".

"Hmmm. I suppose this is normal. Tell me, when was the last time you remember using your Gust?" Port asked.

"A few days ago in the cafeteria. I was defending Velvet Scarlitina when team CRDL was picking on her."

"Is that so?" said the professor rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And how did you feel?"

"Well I guess I felt angry. Really angry in fact. Pretty soon the Gust encomposed me and I used the Eyes of Phobos on Cardin. But why does that matter?" said Reemus.

"Try activating your Gust right now" said Port as he slowly approached him, ignoring the question.

"Um...okay?". He tried to thinking of a shadow surronding him, tried feeling the surge of power he felt at the time. He clenched his eyes as he tried to will the Gust to activate.

"Is it working?" he said in a strained voice.

"Well...no. In fact you just look like you're trying to use the bathroom" said the Professor with a laugh.

Reemus sighed with annoyance. "Well what do you want me to do? I mean its not like I even remember-"

He was cut short as he heard a loud slap. A few seconds later his right cheek stung and he saw the Professor's outstreached hand. He had smacked Reemus.

"Did you just-?".

_*smack*_ he had slapped him again.

Now Reemus was really annoyed. "Okay now listen here you-" he saw the teacher's hand coming around for a third slap but Reemus caught it half way to his face. He then felt intense pain in his abdomen at the kick Port had given him. Reemus growled.

"Who do you think you-"

This time the teacher swung at his face with the butt of his axe. The force from the blow caused Reemus to fall on the floor. We wiped his mouth only to find blood on his hand. Now he was pissed.

He felt a pulse deep in body grow like a heart beat. As he stood it grew stronger and stronger. He felt lighter and more powerful and in the puddle of water near his feet he saw a shadow encompsing his reflection and his reflection store back at him with intense red eyes. He turned to the Professor.

"Get. Away. NOW" he looked the Proffessor in the eyes and felt power in the words he spoke. The Proffesor simply chuckled.

"To answer your early question about the importance of your encounter with Mister Winchester is right before my eyes. It seems your Gust activates only at moments of intense anger. Or to put it simply, when you are no longer in control of yourself."

"Wait...what?" his anger had drained upon hearing that and the shadow around him slowly vanished. His eyes reverted to their normal yellow color.

"What im saying is that the key to activating your Gust is through your emotions. Tell me, do you remember another moment of your life when you used Gust?" he said with deep interest.

"Well...I remember the first time I activated it when I was like seven. A Boarbatusk had attacked me and I was pretty sure I was going to die. But just before it killed me the Gust activated on its own and I killed it. But im not sure if that counts as an angry moment though right?"

"Hmmm it would seem not." said Port rubbing his chin again. "For the time being let us focus on anger as your trigger seeing as it's no hard task to get you angry."

"Hey!" said Reemus with a growl.

"My point exactly" said Port with a chuckle. "Now try to feel angry. Conjure up some memories that may upset you. Perhaps the memory of feeling angry or a person who makes you feel that way."

Reemus spent the next hour or so doing that to no avail. Despite what Professor Port had said about his short fuse, Reemus couldn't muster the feeling of anger. He tried thinking of Cardin and what he did to Velvet, but before he could get upset the memory of it's outcome overtook it and he found himself smiling instead. The Professor was getting antsy.

"Come on Reemus why is this so hard for you?" asked the Proffesor.

"I don't know! I don't exactly have much memories to draw from you know!" he said in a frustrated tone.

"I could try hitting you again?" offered the Port hopefully. Reemus gave him a cold glare.

"No. Besides it wouldn't even work now that I know what you're doing." The Professor sighed. Reemus sighed as well and looked to the floor. A thought then occured to him. _Wait a minute...know what I am doing...Thats it!_

"Professor, do you mind if I try something else?" he asked standing up from his seated position.

"You hitting _me_?" asked the Proffesor accusingly.

"What? No no, something else." said Reemus.

"Well at this point i'm willing to try anything. Proceed." said Port, watching Reemus.

Reemus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to feel that pulse he felt earlier when he was angry. He concentrated on that specific feeling deep in his core. He soon felt it and focused on it, willing it to grow stronger. The pulse complied and he was overtaken with a feeling of pure power as he felt it ripple across his body, the feeling stronger than before. He opened his eyes and saw the Proffesor staring at him with awe.

"Reemus...how did you...?" he began.

Reemus directed the power to his eyes and he stared down the Professor. "Back away. Now". His voice sounded as if another, more hoarser one and been layed atop his own, making it sound as if two people were speaking at the same time. Port backed up immediatly, sweat dripping down his face. Reemus smirked.

"Drop the weapon" he ordered. This time the Professor simply looked back. He then shook his head and regained his composure. Rather than dropping it, he chuckled again.

"Now now Mister Ookami, weren't you paying attention in class the other day? The eyes don't work on me. Besides it would seem that your Gust is fading" he said. True to his words, the black mass around Reemus had begun to fade once more as Reemus felt himself losing control over it. He strained trying to keep it going but the effort only tired him and he soon collapsed to his knees.

"Slow down boy, slow down. Your mind isn't used to this power yet so it is going to take some time for it to adjust. But I must say that was an excellent job of conjuring it. How did you do it?"

Reemus panted trying to catch his breath. "I just...felt it...and let myself feel it more" he said in between breaths.

"Ahh I see I see. Well superb work. Seeing as though dinner is to start soon and you have other obligations to attend to I think it would be best to end the lesson here." said the Proffesor.

Before they left, Reemus stopped the Professor. "Um sir?".

"Yes Reemus?".

"Why is it that the Eyes don't work on you very well?" he asked.

At this Peter Port gave him a sad smile. "Because no matter what illusion the Gust can play in my mind, it will never compare to the terrors i've endured". He paused and gave Reemus a pat on the shoulder before exiting the roof, leaving Reemus to wonder what exactly the old Hunter had gone through to make him this way. He soon followed him, worn out from this rather long and annoying day.

**_~Unknown Location~_**

Aster approched the door that lead to his master's office. He hesitated before knocking on the door. A voice from within told him to enter.

"Ahh Aster. What do the scouts report this time?" asked Scorpio from the shadows.

"Um sir, our spies have reported that Oz-I MEAN BEACON" he quickly ammended. "Beacon is now reteaching Agent Ookami in the way of Gust. It would seem as though he has some sort of memory loss and does not know how to use it anymore."

"Memory loss eh?" said Scorpio. "This makes things rather...intriguing."

After a few minutes of silence Scorpio spoke up again.

"Aster, call Ravus Thunderheart for me please. I have a...a mission for him."

"Should I send Kara Swift as well?" asked Aster.

"No...no I think Ravus will be enough. Besides the boy needs to learn to fight without her for once. Send him up immediately."

"Yes sir!" said Aster with a bow as he hurriedly left the room.

"Let us see how you hold up against a REAL Son of Sorrow Ookami" he said in the darkness as his tail snaked around him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you like this chapter guys and hopefully the updates won't be so long from here on out. Questions, comments, and reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy fak guys. I can't believe it but as of now this story is now at 47 follows and 34 favorites, as well as over 7,500 views. Like Jesus Christ guys this is awesome! I'm really glad you guys like the story and as a thank you for getting me this far, extra long chapter today! Hope you enjoy guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 13:

_It had been almost three years since the day Reemus found out about what he really was. The day his Gust activated, Summer had taken him inside and explained to him about the Children of Sorrow. She had told him before that the Avengers of Darkness were just a bad group of people, but she decided then was the time to tell him the truth about the ones he is hiding from. The truth about _him_. Reemus was now in a sitting on the floor drinking from a bottle in his little clearing and was deep in thought. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder._

_"C'mon Reemus, break time's over. Lets get it in one good fight before sun down." said Summer._

_Reemus nodded and stood up, grabbing the two Bokens from the ground. Summer began walking to her position when she noticed that Reemus was still standing where he was._

_"Reemus is something wrong?" she asked._

_"Aunt Rose...why don't you and mom ever tell me about my dad?" he asked in a low voice._

_Summer was surprised at what he said. She then sighed and began walking back to him, putting her hand on his shoulder._

_"Listen, sweetie, we just don't want to upset you about-"_

_"Upset me?" he said angrily. "What do I look, a baby? You think I'm going to roll and cry about why daddy is not around? Well I'm not okay! I'm stronger then that" he said angrily._

_"Reemus..."_

_"No don't 'Reemus' me! Do you know what it's like not knowing about your father? Do you know what its like to have every question you ask to be brushed aside with a 'Not now sweetie'. That the only thing I have to understand who he was is to learn how to wield a stupid freaking sword? Well I've had it with that. I want you to tell me about my dad _now_."_

_Summer looked at him with an interested gleam in her eyes. "So you really want to know about him huh?"_

_"Yes!" he exclaimed._

_"Well then in that case you are just going to have to earn it" she said slyly, drawing her boken._

_"Are you serious? A boy wants to know about his father and you're going to make him fight for it?" he asked in outrage._

_"With all things in life Reemus, this must be earned. If you want to know that badly then beating me should be no problem" she said with a stern voice._

_He wanted to protest but he knew it was pointless. Summer usually made Reemus earn what he wanted, claiming it was to teach him about how life works. He took his stance and readied his weapons. _I will win no matter what_ he thought. _I am finally going to learn the reason why he left us alone. To learn why mom cries when I mention him and why everyone acts as if he never existed. I WILL learn the truth.

_The teacher and student stood off against each other and waited, silence ringing in the empty forest now bathed in darkness. The silence was broken with a snap of a twig and the two warriors ran towards each other, each yelling their own cry for battle. They swung and their blades connected._

* * *

Reemus woke in a cold sweat after his dream. Ever since he had begun his training with Port his Gust would wake him up in the middle of the night when his dreams became too vivid. Panting, he checked his clock to see that it was still 5 in the morning. The Gust was sill active on him and his heart was racing. He sat up and swung his legs off his bed. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his heartbeat, trying to slow it down. After some time his heart settled and the Gust slowly faded. He sighed and wiped his face.

"To think a month ago turning on my Gust was an issue. Now I can't even sleep without it acting up" he said to himself in the darkness. He shook his head and went to his wardrobe. He picked a pair of black jogging pants and pulled them over his boxers. He then put on a t-shirt and threw a sweatshirt over it. He walked over to his window and opened it, carefully making his way onto the tree outside his dorm and slowly making his climbing down. Once on the floor, he began his early morning jog that he had become a routine ever since the Gust fits started occuring.

It had been a month since Reemus began his life at Beacon. Since then he had trained with Proffesor Port every day (save his weekends) and grown stronger both in mind and body. As it turned out, he had a lot more of Gust in his body then originally thought, this being noticed after Reemus began fighting the Grimm during these sessions. Blake had shown up to watch a few times, initially giving Port a heartattack until Reemus explained to him of Blake's knowledge. In that month he had developed a close relationship with all his friends, none more so then Velvet Scarlitina. But lately things had been getting hard for Reemus in their relationship.

It had begun a week ago after they both came back to the school from a trip into Vale. They had seen a movie and were laughing when Reemus saw Blake staring at him. She whispered something and walked away, no one hearing what she said. No one save Reemus that is. _One week_ she had said. One week was all Reemus had until his secret would be revealed. Since then he had tried desperately to find a proper time or place to tell Velvet but if such things existed, they eluded him. Today was the deadline and if he didn't do it, Blake would.

Reemus thought about all this and he jogged around the school. After circling the giant castle twice, he made his way back to where he came out from. He looked around and made sure no one was watching, either from outside or their windows. Once he determined the coast was clear, he activated his gust and took a step back. He then ran full speed towards the wall and jumped, the Gust giving him extra momentum. He slowed just as he reached the 8th floor, landing perefectly in his windowsill. He climbed backed in his room and closed it, making way to the bathroom to shower and change. After cleaning himself up he exited the bathroom to get dressed. As he was putting on his clothes, he heard a ping from his scroll.

_Todays the deadline Reemus. Either you tell her or shes hearing it from me **~Blake**_.

He sighed and typed out a reply to her.

_I know I know. I got it. It'll be done before the day's end_ **~Reemus**.

He pulled on a black shirt with a white wolf face on it and sat on one of the beds.

_What am I going to do?_ he thought. _Me and Vel are so close and I really like her and...I think she feels the same way. Was Blake right last time? Will it not matter to her? After all she-_

Just then a knock came from the door. He quickly looked to his scroll and saw that it already 8 o'clock. _Aw man not now, I need more time to think!_

The knock came again and he simply sighed and went to the door. He opened to see Velvet holding a...cupcake?

"Haaappy Birthday Reemus!" she exclaimed with an excited smile.

"Oh thank you-wait what?" he exclaimed.

* * *

Reemus had no idea what to make of the situation. _Birthday? How does she know today is my birthday? I don't even know that!_ he thought. Once again he heard a ping from his scroll only to see that this time it was from Ozpin.

_Dear Reemus,_

_Great news! After looking through some old files I was able to find one with your birthdate on it. I've taken the liberty of telling Miss Scarlitina as i'm sure you would like to celebrate with her. Alone. Who knows, you two may learn new things about one another. Maybe even exchange some secrets perhaps? And before you ask, unimportant._

**_~Ozpin_**

_Oh I am so going to kill that coffee drinking son of a bitch!_

"Um Reemus...are you okay? You look angry. I can make you a different cupcake instead..." she said quietly.

"Oh no no it looks great! You just surprised me as all since I didn't think anyone knew." he said with a nervous laugh as he took the cupcake from the bunny-eared girl. He did like the cupcake though. It was vanilla with black iceing swirled on top of it. On either side of it were black wolf ears and there was a yellow candle on top of it that was lit.

"Ozpin told me yesterday actually. He said that since you probably wouldn't tell anyone he should tell me instead. And he was right to do so since you obviously didn't tell me!" she said, pointing her finger accusingly at the last part.

"Hey hey, slow down killer. To be honost I didn't know that either. In fact Ozpin just told me about it now." he said.

"Hmmmm. In that case i'll forgive you. But only if you blow out your candle and make a wish!" she said.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, and decided to do as he was told._ Well a wish can't her can't it? I wish this day doesn't end with me losing her...I really do_. He blew out the candle and took a bite from the cake.

"So what did you wish for?" she asked excitedly.

"Cmon Vel you know I can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true" he said as they began walking down to breakfast.

"Ugh I was hoping you wouldn't remember that" she said with a sigh. Reemus laughed and put his arm around her.

"Sorry V but my amnesia isn't _that_ bad" he said with a grin.

"Whatever" she said, blushing. "By the way, what do you want to do for your birthday? We could go to Vale with the others and see a movie or something".

Reemus thought this was a great idea when he remebered Ozpin's words. _I've taken the liberty of telling Miss Scarlitina as i'm sure you would like to celebrate with her. Alone._

"Um actually I was also thinking about seeing a movie...except just us. You know if you don't mind of course" he said with a hint of shyness.

"Uh sure i'd love to!" she said, her blush intensifying.

"Awesome" he said, his blush growing as well. "We'll go after breakfast...and stuff".

"Okay" she said. She turned her face to hide the smile that was growing on her face. Though they had gone out to Vale on their own before, that had usually been the result of the others going off to do their own things, leaving Velvet and Reemus to their own devices. This as the first time he had specifically asked her to go by themselves. She was nervous for her date, while Reemus was nervous for the aftermath of it.

Breakfast soon ended and they headed off to the airships to take them to the city. The others teased them about their "date" but Blake had settled them down, much to Reemus's relief. They got off the ship and walked aimlesly around the city, neither saying a thing.

Reemus stole a look at Velvet and found himself admiring her beauty. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light brown blouse. She also brown flip flops and a light pink purse that complimented her ears. Though she wore simple clothing, it made her look all the more gorgeous to him. Velvet turned to face him and he looked away, worried that she might see him stare at her.

Now it was Velvet who took her partner in. He was wearing dark jeans with black chuck taylors. He wore the same black shirt he had on in the morning with two bracelets she had bought for him on his right arm. Strapped to his sides were Lycan and Lupa in gun form, hidden in their holsters he used when going out into town.

"Hey Reemus, why do you have your weapons with you? I mean there doesn't seem to need for them right?" she asked.

Reemus shrugged. "I've been taught to always be on my guard. You never know when you might have to fight for your life."

"Taught by who?" she asked curiously.

"Umm I don't remember..." he said nervously. Velvet knew he was lying but decided not to pry. _If he wants to keep his past private its fine with me_ she thought. _I shouldn't upset him on his birthday afterall._

"So uh what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well its your birthday so you choose" she said.

"To be honost I don't really care what we do. In fact being with you makes me happy enough" he said with a small blush.

"Oh um r-really?" she said, her heart racing at his small confession. "In that case let's go see the new Ninjas of Love movie. Me and Blake love the book series and its sooo romantic!"

"So its basically a chick flick with horny ninjas?" he said blankly.

"Hey it is not! Pleeeaaaassseee can you take me?" she said, giving him said bunny eyes as she held her hands.

He looked at her and tried his best to ignore the look. _Just ignore her, you do not want to see that lame ass movie. Besides its not like she...she...oh damn her ears flopped down. That's so cute..._

"F-fine we'll see it" he grumbled.

"Yay!" she said excitedly giving him a big hug. "You're going to love it I promise".

Surprisingly, Reemus did not love it. While Velvet 'Awwed' and 'boo-hooed', Reemus tried his best to stay awake. The plot was cheesy and the romance was unrealistic, though he did like the part when Velvet cried in his shoulders and he found himself putting his arm around her to comfort the girl. After an agonizing two hours the movie finally came to a close and all the women cheered and clapped while the men collectively sighed with relief. Reemus and Velvet left the theater and began walking around Vale again. It was only 5:30 and Velvet wanted this day to last. So instead of going back to the airships, she grabbed Reemus's arm and dragged him to a nearby arcade.

Reemus looked at her with a confused look. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It's an aracde" she said. "You've never been to one before?".

Reemus chuckled. "Velvet I was raised in a forest with my mom and my aunt. I've never even heard of an arcade let alone been to one."

She stared at him with her mouth agap. "Really? Why were you raised in a forest?" she asked, hoping this time he will willingly tell her about his past.

Instead he simply shrugged and gave her a "Beats me".

"Oh" she said, slightly defeated. "Well anyways an arcade is basically a place with a bunch of different video games and stuff that you can play. Well as long as you have quarters of course."

"Ahh I see" he said. "But wait, all I have is this card thingy. How do I play the games then?".

Velvet giggled at his obliviousness as he just looked at her with confusion. "What? I'm serious how do I get quarters?"

She giggled some more and decided to teach him about the wonders of the ATM machine. After they got the money and converted it into quarters, the two set off on their Arcade adventure.

Velvet initially felt a little smug as she assumed she would beat Reemus in everything seeing as he has never played an video games in his life. Never had she been so wrong. Reemus's reflexes as well as his quick mind made the games effortless for him, winning him enough tickets to make the workers fear that they might run out of crappy prizes. After a couple hours of playing games and racing, he got a giant stuffed bunny from the prize stand and gave it to Velvet.

"For you Bun-Bun" he said with a grin.

Velvet took the toy and hugged it, blushing at the nickname he had given her. "Aren't you supposed to be recieving gifts on your birthday rather then the other way around?"

He shrugged and smiled at her again. "The way I see it just spending the day having fun with you is enough of a present for me."

"Awww Reemus" she said, putting the bunny on the floor to give him a big hug. She nestled her head in his chest, prompting him to flush red. "That really means alot to me".

"Hey i'm just telling you the truth. Hey the ships will be leaving soon, I think we should get back if you want to make it in time for dinner" he said.

"Yea we should go" she said as she reluctantly pulled out of the hug. She picked up her bunny and the two headed back to the docks. They soon boarded and they sat in their seats, waiting for the ship to take off, Velvet put her head on his shoulder and he put his atop of hers. He felt so peacfull and overjoyed, that nothing could ruin this moment for him. That is until he heard his scroll go off, alerting him he had recieved a text. He opened it and went pale to the face as he read what it said.

_If you haven't told her by the time you two get to dinner, I will tell her myself on our way to the dorms. Choose wisely Reemus **~Blake**_

_Oh fuck all kinds of duck._

* * *

They had made it to the school and Velvet began walking towards the cafeteria when Reemus stopped her.

"Um Velvet. Do you mind coming with me to my dorm for a bit? There's something I need to talk to you about...in private" he asked nervously.

"Sure no problem" said Velvet.

They made their way to the eighth floor and the soon made their way to his room. He unlocked his door and gestured for her to go in. Velvet entered the room and sat on the edge of what seemed to Reemus's bed, seeing as it was the only one that had looked used.

Reemus sat next to her, causing her to slighly blush at their closeness.

"Velvet, there is something important I need to tell you...something I should've told you a long time-" he began.

"Reemus wait." interupted Velvet. "Before you saying anything serious, something that may change things, I would like to give you your birthday present" she said shyly.

"Oh uh okay" he said nervously. "I told you not to get me anything though, really its fine" he said.

"Its not really something you can wrap or something you can hold" she continued.

Reemus was now confused. "But if its not something you can wrap then what-"

He was cut short as he felt something crush his lips. He looked to see that it was Velvet and she was...kissing him? Before Reemus knew what to do he suddenly felt himself kissing her back, crushing his lips against her as they held each other close. Even after the first kiss ended they started another one, more passionate then the first. He could taste the lip gloss off her lips, the taste of strawberrys filling his mouth as they kissed more and more. Suddenly he felt himself pull out of it, removing his arms from around Velvet.

"Velvet i'm sorry but I just...I can't feel right about being this close with you after lieing to you for so long" he said as he put his head in his arms.

Velvet felt confused and a little heartbroken. "What do you mean? What have you been lieing about?"

"Velvet...i'm not exactly what you would call...human" he said with his head still covered in his hands.

To his surprise Velvet giggled. "Uh no duh, neither am I".

He shook his head. "No you don't get it V. I'm not a Faunus either".

This time Velvet didn't giggle. She looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "What do you mean you're not a faunus? I mean your're clearly part wolf and-"

"I'm not a Faunus" he said once more. He stood up and walked to the center of the room. He removed his shirt causing Velvet to gasp at the giant Beowulf on his back. His body began to slowly radiate with darkness as a shadow overtook his body, the Beowolf glowing black as if it were alive. He turned his head to her and she saw his golden yellow eyes and been replaced with a blood red color. Her face went pale.

"Velvet...i'm part Grimm" he said with dismay. "I am...a Son of Sorrow".

* * *

**A/N: Questions, Comments, and Reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is going to long A/N so I'm just going to give you guys the heads up. damian-lucius-black asked a very good question in the reviews about why Blake is being such a bitch. Now I'm putting this in the A/N because I bet many of you of are wondering the same thing. First and foremost, this story was pretty much exclusively Post-Volume 1. Seeing as I started the story this way, I want to be consistent in that regard (save a few references here and there). Now the way I see it, Blake's secret had been eating her from the inside out since coming to Beacon. So much so that when people DID find out, she ran away for a few days which not only hurt her, but also everyone else around her. After that whole experience, I suspect that everyone else may have lost some bit of trust for her, even if they don't know it. Now try and think about this from her point of view. She sees this guy with the same exact fear she had and is going about it the same way she did. From her point of view, this fear is irrational and can only lead to not only hurting himself, but also those around him (again). Not only that but it can also lead to a lot of anxiety which is something she knows he already has too much of due to him trying to figure out who he is. He is about to repeat the same mistake she did and it can only lead downhill from here. With friends, sometimes you have to do what's best for them, even if they think you're just being a bitch for it. It may come across as harsh but sometimes its necessary, especially when you know what the outcome will be. Plus Reemus is stubborn. The dude needed a push (lol). Now to explain the whole "defending Velvet thing" , I just assume she didn't help her at the time since they weren't friends. Now that they are, she does care. To be honest though, I'm not really sure why they never helped her. The way Reemus handled the situation was sort of my way of venting the annoyance I had that nobody defended her in show, as I would've (or at least I hope I would) in real life. Bullying is a shitty thing and I really wish that one of the eight would've helped her at the time. I hope I was able to explain well enough and I'm sorry it rubbed you the wrong way. If there is something that is still confusing you, please be sure to let me know. Sorry once more for the long A/N, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Velvet was speechless. She sat on that bed, her hands covering her mouth. She stared at the boy with confusion, not knowing what to think. He was still blanketed in shadows, the Beowolf on his back shifting as if it was alive.

"I...I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. I was just so scared about how you might react. Ever since I found out what I was, I've been terrified of letting anyone know. But you...I care about you too much deceive you any longer. I'm sorry I m not what you thought I was Vel. If you never want to see me again I completely understand. After all, who wants to love a...a monster" he said, his voice breaking at the last word.

_Well I did it_ he thought. _And now she isn't saying a thing. I knew she would hate me. I guess we're called Children of Sorrow for a reason_. He trembled slightly from his grief, the internal sobbing shaking his body.

He suddenly felt warmth from behind him and two arms wrapped around his torso from his back. He felt a soft cheek press against his back, right where his tattoo was.

"A monster wouldn't have saved Ruby or Weiss. A monster wouldn't have saved me from Cardin and his gang. And a monster wouldn't feel depressed about what he is. You're not a monster Reemus. You are...you are the person I...you're the person I love" Velvet said, he voice shaking with emotion.

He was shocked by what he heard. So shocked that tears flooded his eyes and fell down his face.

"Y-you...love me? Even after telling you what I am you would still love me?" he said in a soft voice.

She twisted herself around him so that she was hugging his front now. She looked him in his eyes, as red as spilled blood.

"I don't care about what you are. The only thing I care about is who you are. And you're my hero Reemus. Nothing can ever change that." she smiled at him as tears fell down her face as well.

Reemus could not believe what he was hearing. It was as if a pound of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt the weight of a months worth of anxiety and stress dissipate, allowing him to finally feel free.

"I love you too Velvet" he said as he lowered his head and Velvet raised hers, their lips meeting half way. They embraced each other in their kiss, Reemus's heart beating faster and faster. They stayed this way for what felt like an eternity though for what they knew, it was probably only a few minutes. Just as things were heating up, Reemus's door burst open.

"Now listen here Reemus you better have-" said Blake.

The two lovers snapped their heads to Blake and immediately let go of each other, their faces a deeper shade of red then Reemus's eyes.

Blake was pretty shocked as well. "Oh...sorry for um...interrupting. I assume you've told her seeing as your Gust is on...though that doesn't explain why your shirt is on thee uh...the floor."

Reemus's face got redder. "It s not like that I swear! I was just showing her the tattoo. And yea, I did" he said with embarrassment.

Velvet was confused. "Wait...she knew?"

"I knew since the first day he came. He smelled like pure Grimm and not at all like Faunus. I promised not to tell anyone on the condition he would tell you guys himself. Unfortunately he waited too long so I already told the-"

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME TWICE YOU GOTHIC DOG!" bellowed Weiss as she pushed past Blake and getting right into Reemus's face, ignoring the scared Velvet next to him.

"Weiss calm down!" said Ruby as she followed her partner into the room. "It s not that big a deal!

"Not that big a deal? He's been lying to us for the past MONTH Ruby! How can that not be a big deal?" said Weiss.

"How is it his fault that he wasn't ready to tell us? It s not easy telling people these kind of things!"

"She does have a point Weiss" said Yang as he entered the room, followed by Team JNPR.

"SO YOU'RE PART GRIMM?" boomed Nora as she looked at Reemus with excitement. "Does that mean you have some crazy Grimm super powers? Suddenly she let out a gasp. "Can you fly?" she asked seriously.

Reemus started to sweat, and his Gust slowly grew. "Well I uh...uh-"

"Nora its clear he can t fly, he's part Beowolf. He can probably run really fast or turn into a wolf. Isn't that right Reemus?" asked Jaune.

"Well I can t really-"

"He's a beowolf not a werewolf dumb ass" said Yang. "He can probably use that shadowy stuff to run really fast or grow fangs. Isn't that right Reemus?"

His Gust grew more as he felt his heart right. He was getting overwhelmed. "W-w-well sort of I mean-"

"Okay excuse me but are we all just going to ignore the fact that he's been lying to us this whole time?"

"Come on Weiss give it a rest. Really it s not hard to understand why he would keep this a secret from us." said Pyrrah.

Soon the room erupted with various arguments between the manner of Reemus's skills and how excusable or inexcusable his secret was. After minutes of arguing, Ren finally spoke up.

"He s gone" he said apathetically.

"What?" they all said collectively. They looked to where he was previously standing. They then turned their faces to Velvet who simply pointed to the window, her face still red. Wind flowed through it, and there was no sign of the Son of Sorrow.

* * *

He ran through the green forest, panting as he did so. He had felt stifled in the room, the sudden event caused him to feel overwhelmed and trapped. He sped through the trees, never making a sound, nor missing a single step, his sight perfect in the night. After burning through his emotions, he slowed down to a walk, and soon to a stop. He took a deep breath and calmed his heart rate, his Gust slowly dissipating until it was gone. He stretched and decided to sit down on the base of a nearby tree.

_Well tonight was certainly interesting. First I make out with the girl I've been crushing on for a month, then tell her my secret to which she is totally fine with resulting in more making out. Then it gets interrupted by Blake, who gets interrupted by Weiss who gets interrupted by Ruby who gets interrupted by...fuck man these people are pretty rude._ He then chuckled to himself and looked to the sky. _Still though, it seems like everything is going to be fi-_

His left ear perked up and his instincts took over. He immediately leaped up from where he was sitting just as a green crescent flew under him. It narrowly missed him as it whizzed by, hitting instead a tree that was in its path. The crescent burned half way through it, causing the tree to creak and moan before leaning forward and collapsing towards Reemus. He dove backwards as the tree came bearing down, sending splinters and dust flying in the air. He stood up and wiped his face, surprised at what had happened. He looked to where the green thing had come from and saw someone standing there.

It was a boy, about 6'5 in height with a big build. He was heavy set with giant muscular arms and a ripped torso. He wore black cargo pants and combat boots, wearing two bandoliers filled with green vials across his bare chest. Despite his size his face was young, that is besides the black facial hair that connected his two thin sideburns. He scratched his buzzed head as he approached Reemus, his dark eyes bearing down on him like a beast coming to collect his prey. He shifted the giant, double-bladed Great Axe so that he carried it with both hands.

Reemus drew Lycan and Lupa from his holsters and pointed them at the giant. "Hold it right there big boy. One more step and your brains are going all over that tree."

The boy stopped but did not show any sign of being intimidated. "Is that how you treat your friends Reemus?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Reemus hesitated. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The giant boy gave him a confused look. "It's me, Ravus. We worked in the same unit for six years. Well that is until you deserted us a month and a half ago. How could I not know you?" he said in the same quiet and calm voice.

Reemus's eyes grew wide with fear. "Are you...with the Avengers?"

Ravus's face scrunched with deeper confusion. "Are you okay? It doesn't seem like you have much memories do you?"

"Well amnesia sort of does that to you. But enough with the chit-chat. What do you want from me? Are you here to kill me or whatever?" said Reemus.

"Amnesia...ahh, I see now. And the answer is no, I am not here to kill you. Master Scorpio gave me specific instructions that I am to simply detain you and bring you back home" said Ravus.

"Back home? Why so I can be that fucker's murderer again? Sorry man but you can go tell your master to go fuck himself with his own tail, because I'm staying right where I am." said Reemus.

Ravus tilted his side. "So you will not come willingly?" he asked.

"Not a chance in hell Tiny." said Reemus.

"Then I guess you'll have to come forcefully." He swung his giant axe in Reemus's direction and a blast of light green energy rushed towards him. Reemus dove to the ground to avoid the blast. He looked up to see the edge of the giant axe fall towards him. He rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, firing a couple rounds towards Ravus. The boy's body immediately covered itself in black Gust and white plates emerged from his giant arm. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of them and he lifted his axe once more.

"H-how did you do that...?

Instead of answering, he simply sent another blast of green energy towards Reemus. He dove to his left and rolled once more to his feet.

"So you want to play with Gust then huh ugly?" he said as he activated his own Gust. "Let's go".

Reemus bounded to his aggressor, his weapons already in Katana form. He swung his swords at Ravus, only to have them intercepted by his arm. Ravus's eyes flashed red and he let out a loud roar. The force from it threw Reemus backwards into the air. Though disoriented, he recovered and fired the ends of Lycan and Lupa midair, slowing his fall and allowing him to land safely.

_So he has a green laser axe, bone shields that come from his body, and now some sort of Thunderous roar? Damn it s like this guy is a...Ursa. Wow that makes a lot more sense now._

Ravus walked towards Reemus with his axe hefted on his shoulder. "Had enough yet?" he said in the same quite tone.

"Please, i'm just getting warmed up" said Reemus. He had suffered a few scratches on his bare body but overall he was in good condition.

_Okay think, what is an Ursa's greatest strengths? Well for one thing they're very strong and have thick hide, as well as its bone armor. Their roars are also extremely powerful as well._

He ducked under a swipe from Ravus's axe, and followed with an upper swing from his two swords. The bandoliers on Ravus chest fell to floor, the vials still intact. Reemus blocked the next swing with his swords. The two brawlers looked each other in the eye as they both used Gust to enhance their strength in an attempt to disarm the other. Reemus activated the Eyes of Phobos and poured all he had in to it.

"Move away NOW" he said in his double voice.

Ravus looked at him with fear and let out a loud roar. The force knocked Reemus into the tree he had his back on and pushed Ravus back a good 30 feet away.

"Oww" groaned Reemus as he slumped back against the tree.

_Alright now let's think about weaknesses. Well Ursai are fairly slow compared to most creatures of Grimm and are not very good at fast recoveries either. But as long as he keeps roaring that's not an issue for him._

Reemus stood up and kept his gaze on the Ursa-faunus. Ravus froze in place, his axe prepared for a charge.

_What other weaknesses do they have? Come on, think think. Let s see...hmm. Well Ursai aren't the smartest of the Grimm, neither are they fast to think. But how the hell can that help me now_?

He felt his Gust begin to extinguish and the Eyes soon wore off. Ravus blinked a few times before figuring out what happened. He looked to Reemus and remembered what he was doing. He began his slow charge towards the sword wielder.

_Crap crap crap!_ he thought. _What am I going to-wait a second_. He looked below him to the bandolier Ravus was wearing. He picked up a vial and saw that it was full of light green dust. _That s it!_

He looked to his approaching aggressor with an mischievous grin on his face. "Hey Grizzly bear, think fast!" he said before throwing the vial towards Ravus.

Without thinking the axe wielder swung at the approaching object. Halfway into the swing he realized his mistake. The blade connected with glass and shattered. Suddenly there a blast from where Ravus stood as a green explosion blasted his face. He was blown backwards and he landed on his stomach, his axe flying into a tree. Reemus rushed to the body and was relieved to see he was mostly unharmed. The bone plates had protected him from most of the damage but it did not save him from the impact. He laid there unconscious but breathing. He had an Ursa tattoo on his back, it being in the similar style as Reemus, save that this one was facing forward, as if it were about to leap out of his back. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and immediately turned around, pointing his guns to the tree line.

"Who s there?" he yelled.

Suddenly Blake and the others appeared behind her, all of them with their weapons drawn. Velvet immediately ran to Reemus and hugged him.

"Reemus...what happened?" asked Blake.

Reemus sighed with relief and holstered his weapons. He returned Velvet's hug and held her close. "Now that s a question we both want answered don't we. Well after you guys nearly gave me a panic attack I decided to take a stroll in the forest to clear my head. Then out of nowhere this guy," he said, pointing to Ravus, "starts throwing some green laser shit and we start fighting!". He shook his head. "Someone needs to call Ozpin".

"I'm already here" said Ozpin from behind the girls, followed by Professor Goodwitch. "Let me see the boy".

Reemus and Velvet stepped aside to allow Ozpin to approach the Son of Sorrow. The professor kneeled down and turned him over on his back. His face grew dark.

"What is it?" asked Reemus.

"Glynda, call one of the carriers and get this boy to the interrogation room before he wakes up. Make sure to use the lead chains laced with aura. Hurry"

Professor Goodwitch was already sending a message to the hangar and began running back the way she came.

"Ozpin what s going on?" he asked once more.

"Ruby, Jaune, take your teams and search the area for anyone else. Miss Scarlitina I advise you go with them at once.

Velvet nodded and ran off to go with Team RWBY. Once they were alone, Ozpin spoke up.

"Reemus...do you know who this?" he asked.

"I think his name is Ravus. He said something about being a teammate of mine, but I honestly don't remember any of that." he said.

"You're only half right" he said. "This is Ravus Thunderheart, member of the strongest unit of Avengers the organization has seen in many years. The unit is very exclusive and up until recently held four members. It now holds only three. This unit Reemus, was previously lead by you

"So what you're saying is...this guy is..."

"Yes Reemus. He's one of the strongest Sons of Sorrow out there. And if he's here for you then that means..."

"...the Avengers know where I am. And if what Ravus told me earlier is true, they have no intention of keeping me here." he finished.

* * *

**A/N: Ohoo hoo, new character! Let me know what you think of the Ursa Son of Sorrow, Ravus Thunderheart. Questions, comments and reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, quick announcement before this chapter begins. School has just started for me (sadly) and because of the harder courses I will be taking this year, I may not be able to update as frequently as usually. Now hopefully I will be able to maintain releasing a new chapter once a week but only time will tell. But don't worry, I have no intention of going on hiatus for the time being. Well, on with this story**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Reemus stared at the other Son of Sorrow through the window pane of the innterogation room. Ravus sat unconcious and chained to the same chair Reemus had been in not so long ago. He was wrapped in chains that snaked across his bare chest not unlike his bandoliers. Reemus noticed that there was an eerie sort of glow on the chains, as if there was a silvery undercurrent flowing beneath the metal, brimming with power.

After they had taken Ravus back to the school, they had searched through his belongings. Though they found nothing of importance, they did find a small orange medicine bottle filled with small red tablets. They were currently being analyzed by Goodwitch. Once they had arrived to the school, Reemus changed into his combat gear, pulling his mask up to cover a portion of his face. He continued to stare and wait for the Ursa-Faunus to wake. He then heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you going to do with him when he wakes up?" asked Reemus without looking behind him.

"Well first we aare going to interrogate him naturally. From that point forward, who knows?" said Ozpin.

Reemus nodded his head and continued to look at the chained up Goliath. "Whats wrong with those chains? They're glowing" said Reemus.

"Those," said Ozpin, "are known as Aura chains. They are Platinum chains imbued with pure Aura. It helps to negate the activation of Gust, therefore maing it impossible for Grimm-or Children of Sorrow evidently-to break free from them."

"Are those the same ones you used on me?" he asked.

"Yes they are, though at the time you probably didn't notice its effects seeing as you didn't know what you were." sad Ozpin.

"Yea I guess so" said Reemus. Suddenly there was a knock on the door behind him and a pair of bunny ears poked in.

"Um Reemus, can we talk for a second?" asked Velvet. She had a look of slight nervousness about her.

He nodded. "Sure no problem. Ozpin, call me if he wakes up okay?"

"Will do young man" said Ozpin, giving him a knowing smile as Reemus exited the room.

He shut the door and turned to Velvet. "Everything okay?"

"Yea I guess i'm just...a bit worried as all" she said, nervously rubbing her upper arm.

"About what?" he asked with concern. "If you're worried about the fight, i'm fine. He didn't land much blows on me anyways."

"It's not about that" she said with a small voice. "I'm worried about what you might find about when he wakes up. I mean Ozpin explained to us about the Avengers of Darkness on the way back and it sounds like you had a life there. I'm scared that maybe you...that maybe you already have a girlfriend or something" she said the last part with a blush.

Reemus blinked. "You're worried about that?" he said, and he began laughing.

Her face flushed red. "It's not funny!" she said. "What if you do though? Wouldn't that mean that we...couldn't be together or something?". Her eyes began to water.

Reemus noticed this and stopped laughing immediatly. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her auburn hair.

"Don't worry about it V, it sounds unlikely based off what Ozpin has told me. Besides, even if I do, I want to with _you_ and you alone. I don't plan on leaving you soon so for now, you're stuck with me"

Velvet chuckled slightly. "Poor me huh?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed softly, their lips slightly pressed together. As they delved deeper into their kiss, the door behind Reemus burst open and Ozpin looked at him with urgency.

"Mister Ookami, please come in quick!" he said.

Reemus groaned, still holding Velvet who blushed deep red at being caught kissing her boyfriend by the headmaster. "Can it wait five minutes?" he asked.

"That depends Reemus, do you want to speak to Ravus now or after your make-out session?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Reemus quickly walked into the room to see that Ravus was looking around the room with a confused expression. The Ursa Son of Sorrow had awoken.

* * *

Reemus approached the mic in front of and pressed the button. "Good Morning Ravus. You've been sleeping for quite a few hours."

Ravus sat there without speaking a word. He stared back at Reemus, giving him a look of deep interest.

"Uh yea, totally agree. Good talk." said Reemus. Ozpin walked in, followed by Velvet, and took the mic from Reemus.

"Mister Thunderheart, it is good to see you have awoken. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." said Ozpin.

Ravus turned to look at Ozpin. He turned his head to the side. "And why would I answer them?"

"Because if you don't I will keep you here. Do you know what that means Ravus?" said Ozpin.

Ravus gave him a look of disinterest. "Not really, no."

"What that means," said Ozpin, "Scorpio will send in his second best agent. I believe you're well aquainted with Kara Swift?"

Ravus's eyes grew dark and his face pale.

"I take that as a yes. Well if she comes after Reemus as well, there is no guarentee she'll succeed in capturing him. And if she doesn't...well, you know how depressing life can be for a caged bird". Ozpin gave him a knowing smile and Ravus looked fearful, showing emotion for the first time.

Ravus swallowed. "If you even think about-"

"What will you do Ravus? It is not as if you can help her when you're wrapped in those chains and stuck in a concrete room. So, how do feel about those questions now?"

Ravus looked at Ozpin for several minutes. Reemus wondered about who this Kara was and why Ravus was so afraid for her. He almost felt bad for him before remembering he almost tried to him not three hours ago. Then again...its not like Ravus knew any better.

Finally Ravus gave Ozpin a slow nod and Ozpin smiled. "Good. Let us begin. Tell us, why did you ambush Reemus in the Emerald Forest?"

"I was under orders by Master Scorpio to bring Reemus back to the compound." he said.

"How did you know Reemus was here?"

"Our scouts had been looking for him ever since he deserted us. A few weeks ago one of them had reported that he was found in Vale boarding an airship back to Beacon Academy. I decided to camp out in the forest until the full moon so I could attack him when he's offguard."

Ozpin shifted his weight and looked uneasy. "Why did you wait until the full moon?"

Ravus blinked. "What do you mean? It's the only time I knew for a fact he'd be in the forest alone."

"I'm afraid i'm still confused as to what you mean. Does this have something to do with his Beowolf heritage?"

Ravus gave a small huff. "He's a beowolf not a wherewolf". Ravus rolled his eyes. "Humans. And he always went on walks through the woods on the fullmoon. Said it made him feel at peace or whatever. Looks like it still holds true."

_I did that? I wonder what else he knows about me _thought Reemus_._

"Interesting..." said Ozpin. "Now what does Scorpio intend to do with Reemus once he gets him?"

Ravus shrugged. "No idea. I'm afraid thats not under my authority to know"

Ozpin gave a sidelong glance to Reemus and they gave each other a nervous look. They both knew what Scorpio intended to do with him, though it seems even the higher ups in the AoD didn't know about the drug.

"Hmmm. Well it seems that will be all for now. Reemus, feel free to ask him whatever you like. I am going to go check on Goodwitch in the meantime." said Ozpin. He walked out the door and left it open.

"I'm going to go too" said Velvet. "I think you two need some catching up to do. I'll see you later okay sweetie?".

Reemus nodded and gave her hug before she walked out the door, shutting it on her way out. The Sons of Sorrow were alone.

They stared at each other, both taking each other in. It seemed odd to Reemus that this heavy set guy would supposedly be a close friend of his.

"Sooo." said Reemus after some time. "You were a friend of mine huh?"

"Yes I was" said Ravus. "That is until you stabbed us all in the back"

Reemus was taken a back."Um excuse me? You think i'm the backstabber? At least im not the one feeding you lies and drugs to make you into some killing machine."

Ravus gave him a confused look. "Lies and drugs? The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Reemus shook his head. "Where do I even begin? I'm not sure if you're aware of this but you aren't exactly in your right mind Ravus. You're being influencd by a drug that makes you want to kill any human you see, and its all thanks to that fucking organization"

Ravus scoffed. "As if. The humans are the reason we had to go into hiding in the first place. They're the reason why we nearly went extinct! And you want tell me I hate them because of a drug?"

"Dude that was thousands of years ago! Humanity doesn't even know of our existence and you expect them to still be that way?" Reemus said, his anger rising.

"Oh as if they ever change!" said Ravus, his voice rising as well. "Ever since we were born all they ever do is kill! Of all people I thought _you _would understand that."

"Me? Why me of all people?" said Reemus.

"You really do have amnesia don't you? It was a human who killed your mother Reemus. And your father! And to make things worse you trusted her. But all she did was make your life hell for it" spat Ravus.

Reemus's eyes were wide open. "What do you mean? W-wwho...who was it?" said Reemus.

"I'm not sure if you remember but...b-but" Ravus's eyes began to twitch. "It was...w-was". Suddenly his eyes spread open with fear.

"Reemus...where are the pills that were in my pocket?" he asked gravely.

"Wait what? Dude this is serious, who killed my-"

"WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING PILLS?" screamed Ravus, his eyes turning red from straining. Suddenly his body shook as his Gust began to flicker on and off. The chains on him screeched and groaned as the aura fought back against its opposite.

"Whats going on?" said Reemus, amazed at what was going on.

"Need...medicine...will d-die...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ravus screamed in pain as his Gust violently took over, bursting the chains off his body. He fell to his knees and crumpled on the floor, screaming in agony.

Reemus ran inside and dropped next to Ravus, turning him on his back.

"Ravus what's going on? What were those pills?" he asked astonishingly.

"C-c-cure" he breathed between fits of intense pain. "Grimm disease...all Children have...need medicine now..." he let another scream as his body convulsed with pain.

"But I never..." said Reemus. _What the fuck is going on?_ he thought

Suddenly the door burst open and Ozpin, followed by Goodwitch, walked in.

"Ozpin Ravus needs help!" he exclaimed. "He has a disease and those pills are the only things that can help him!"

"No Reemus" said Ozpin quietly. "These will do him no good...not anymore."

"What do you mean? He's in pain! I don't care if he's your prisoner, he needs our help!" he shrieked.

"Reemus..." began Ozpin, Ravus still welping in front of him. "These pills...they are the disease"

"What do you...?" started Reemus. Realization struck on him, and suddenly he understood, the truth dawning on him.

"Are those..._the_ pills?" asked Reemus.

Ozpin nodded. "Then this means...sir, what's happening to him?" asked Reemus.

"His body is expelling the poison from his system. Reemus," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Soon, Ravus will be free"

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked the chapter! Leave a review and follow/fave if like the story thus far**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**_~Unknown Location~_**

Aster ran through the halls of the building, dodging and weaving through people like a snake. He turned a corner just as a blade suck itself into the wall behind him, smooth and round as a feather. He yelped and picked up the pace as his body flared with darkness.

"Get back here you cowardly worm!" yelled a young female voice from behind him. "You are going to tell me where he is RIGHT NOW you hear me?".

Aster whelped with fear as two more silver feathers streaked past him, narrowly avoiding his bald head. If he had ears rather than two holes in the sides of his head, he would've been hit for sure.

He turned another corner and his destination was insight.

"Why you son of a bitch!" called the voice from behind him as he neared the door. He burst through it and slammed it behind him, pressing his back against it. Scorpio stood up from his chair within the shadows, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Aster, _what are you doing_?" he asked in surprise.

"Master, I-" he was cut short as the door splintered, several feather-blades protruded from the door behind him. Aster looked at the closeness of the blades and passed out with an exasperated sigh of relief. The door fell off its hinges and a young woman stepped through.

"Ahh, so this is the reason my messenger boy just passed out from fear. Tell me Kara, what is the meaning of this?" said Scorpio, sitting back in his seat.

The girl in question, Kara, had deep gray hair. Her bangs were parted on each side of her face with a small red band in the front and the rest came down her back in two long tails. She wore a dark gray top that covered her chest, leaving her stomach bare, as well as a visible red sports bra beneath it. Her lower half was covered by dark gray cargo pants, the ends resting just below her knees with red shoes on her feet. Visible just at the waist was a red gauze beneath her pants. Several feather-shaped knives were strapped all across her waist, totalling 13 in all.

She cracked her knuckles, her hands covered by fingerless gray and red gloves. "The meaning of this is that its been weeks since you sent my partner out on a solo mission and he still hasn't come back. Then I see this little snake," she said, pointing to the unconscious Taiju-Faunus on the floor, "sneaking back to you with some papers. Even from a distance I could see it had notes about Ravus. So I want you to tell me right now. _Where. Is. He_?"

Scorpio stared at her from the shadows, the only light coming from his glowing tail. He stared into her soft brown eyes, intense with with anger and stubbornness. After a moment he gave an audible sigh.

"Kara you always seem to find a way to bother me" he said.

Kara raised her eyebrow at him. "Do you plan on telling me or do I have to make another one of your scouts wriggle in fear?"

"Your partner," said Scorpio, "Is on a mission to retrieve your former leader and have him answer to his treason."

Kara's eyes widened with fear. "You sent him after Reemus alone?" she said. "Why didn't you send me, you know he can't-"

"Reemus is without his memories and does not even know how to use Gust" he interrupted. "I assumed that it would be nothing the great Ravus Thunderheart, the Smashing Fist of the Ursa couldn't handle. Evidently I was wrong" he said with a sneer at the end.

"You don't know that" began Kara, "Maybe he-"

"Maybe he what? Got sidetracked? Perhaps he decided to stop and garden while transporting the prisoner or wanted to pet some animals on the way."

"His personal hobbies have nothing to do with-"

"In any case" said Scorpio, his voice rising "It is now your job to find the both of them. You will go to Emerald forest under the cover of night and camp out there. When you have a visual, engage them and make sure they return here alive. That is all."

"But master-"

"I said, that is all" he said slowly as he rose to his feet.

"Master I-"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AT ONCE!" he yelled. His tail flashed forward, quick as a blade and the tip hung at her neck, just above the jugular. "Unless you prefer another way of 'leaving'" he said darkly.

Kara swallowed. "Right away master." she then turned around and exited the room, leaving a laughing Death Stalker in a room with no door. She made her way to the roof of the complex in the dead of night. The moon shone above, not full but waning now and the young woman stood on the edge. She looked down at the immense space beneath her, staring at the 500 foot drop.

"I don't know what happened to you Ravus" she said to herself. "But when I find you, you are so dead". She took a step into the empty space and fell. She altered her fall so that she would hit the ground headfirst. At 400 feet, she took a deep breath. At 300 feet, she spread her arms. At 200 hundred feet, her eyes flashed red. At 100 feet, black shadowy wings emerged from between her shoulders. At 50 feet she was sailing upwards, towards the moon shining above.

* * *

It had been a week since Ravus was admitted into the infirmary. It had taken several days for him to wake up and several more for him to believe Reemus's explanation for what had really occurred during his time at the Avengers' compound. He now looked at the Ursa sleeping in the bed across from him, wearing some oversized footsie pajamas with Rilakuma faces on it that he purchased from Vale. Reemus smiled to himself as he climbed out his window, ready for his morning jog.

In the days that had followed, Ravus had told him what he could remember from his times at the AoD. Reemus had lead a team of fighters that consisted of him, Ravus, Kara Swift and some guy by the name of Romulus Wither. Reemus was surprised when Ravus began telling him things, as he had believed a side effect of getting off the drug was memory loss. This made things much more confusing for Reemus as this meant he must've lost his memory some other way.

He began his jog at a steady pace, the cool air chilling his skin and the sun just peaking in the horizon. _Six years_ he thought. _I was in the Avengers for six years before I deserted. What happened to me?_ he thought. _Why can't I remember anything?_ He shook his head._ Maybe it is the drugs. After all, Ravus's memory is still fuzzy. Odd he can't remember anything like my parents killer or what happened when I left them but he has crystal clear memory of his damn garden._ He sighed. _Well I shouldn't be too hard on the guy. Not his fault he's in this state._

He finished his jog and returned outside his window. After making sure the coast was clear, he used his Gust to run full speed up the wall and climbed back in his room. Suddenly Ravus woke up.

"Kara!" he called as he sat up, looking around the room.

"Sorry big guy, it's just me" said Reemus.

"Oh" he said. He threw his legs off the bed and stared at the floor, looking sad.

"Hey it'll be okay dude" said Reemus as he sat next to him. He put his hand on his shoulder. "You heard Ozpin remember? It's only natural that Scorpio will send her next. And when he does we'll free her too."

"I know it's just...this is the longest I've been without Kara and today's my first day of class. I'm just a bit nervous to do this when she isn't here I guess" he said quietly.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Reemus. "Everything will be fine. Come on, today's a Friday so it'll only be for today. Besides tonight we're having a guy's sleep over in JNPR's room so we're going to have fun today okay?"

Ravus sniffed. "Okay"

"Alright I'm going to shower quick". Ravus nodded and stood up, getting ready to change. Reemus showered quickly and brushed his teeth, putting on some underwear before leaving the bathroom. He had to get used to doing things differently since he no longer lived alone. He didn't mind this however, glad to have some company.

Reemus began to dry his tail when a thought occurred to him. "Hey Ravus" said Reemus.

"Yes?" said Ravus, looking up as he put on his clothes.

"Why don't you have any Ursa body parts? I mean I have a tail and these ears" he said as he wiggled his Beowolf ears.

Ravus shrugged. "Every Child of Sorrow is different, same as every Human or Faunus is different. After all, your friend Blake could've had a tail but she only has the ears right?"

Reemus thought about this for a second. "Huh. I guess you're right. But wait, how do you know you're an Ursa then?"

Ravus stared at him blankly. "How many 6'5, 330 pound Beowolf children do you think exist?"

"Ehhh...not that much" said Reemus. _Wow I'm an idiot. I have so much more to learn about my kind_ he thought.

Ravus seeing the look of disappointment on his face spoke up.

"Hey don't be down on yourself. It'll all come back to you soon."

Reemus smiled as he finished buttoning up his jacket. "Thanks Ravus, I know it will."

Reemus pulled on his mask as a knock came from the door. "Well, time for breakfast"

* * *

The day had gone by more or less smoothly. Breakfast almost went haywire when Nora tried to see how many desks Ravus could lift (something about a queen needing a castle?) but thankfully she was stopped by Ren. Ravus felt scared of Oobleck as he would move too fast and shout random words within his lectures, causing Ravus to jump several times. He enjoyed Port's class, seeing as though Reemus told him that the Professor was in on their secret. At the end of class Port invited him to their after school Gust training lessons, though informed them it will have to be cancelled for the day. Apparently it was him and his wife's anniversary. And then came combat class.

"Seeing as we have a new student today, we will begin with a one-on-one fight between him and a fellow student. Are there be any volunteers?" said Professor Goodwitch.

"I'll take him" said (surprise surprise) Cardin Winchester. "The giant probably doesn't even know which end of the weapon to hold"

"Enough Mister Winchester" warned Goodwitch. Reemus got angry and started towards Cardin when he felt a gruff hand hold him back.

"I got this Reemus" said Ravus as he jumped up onto the stage. He sounded determined as he walked to his spot, loading a green vial from his bandolier down the top of the Great Axe. He took his stance, the giant weapon ready to charge as Cardin took his spot as well.

The counter clicked down and everyone watched with intense interest. The numbers hit zero and Ravus let a roar and swung his axe. A wave of green energy flew towards Cardin and hit him square in the chest, throwing him across the stage. Ravus ran with tremendous speed for his size and brought the huge Axe down. Cardin barely managed to roll out of the way and the Axe stuck itself in the floor. Ravus picked Cardin up and slammed him to the floor like a ragdoll, Cardin's mace skidding across the floor. He then picked up the Axe again and slammed it down on Cardin, his chest sparking from the Aura's protection. The buzzer went off as Cardin went into the red. The battle was over in a matter of 15 seconds.

The class stared in astonishment, even Reemus was surprised. "The winner is Ravus Thunderheart" announced a befuddled Goodwitch. "Mister Winchester, I advise you stop challenging every new student that comes to our school. It seems your consistent underestimating of others will be your downfall."

The class roared with applause as Ravus took his seat, blushing from the crowd's reaction. Reemus clapped him on the back.

"Nice job man! Shit, it took me a solid five minutes to beat that guy and you just made him your bitch in seconds!"

Ravus looked down. "I hope I didn't hurt him too much"

"Don't worry about" said Pyrrah from above him. "His Aura absorbed most of the blows but I don't think he'll try crossing you again" she said with a smile.

Ravus gave a small smile as well as they watched the rest of the battles take place.

* * *

Soon classes were over and they had eaten their dinner. They ate fairly quickly, the girls excited for their sleepover in Team RWBY's room and the guys excited for theirs in JNPR's. They made their way to their respective dorms and changed into their pajamas, Reemus opting to wear a white T-shirt and black and gray plaid pajama bottoms while Ravus wore a black footsie with...Ursai on it? (_Who the fuck makes that?_). He put his holsters on, his roommate not questioning this as he knew his former leaders rationale for always being armed.

Reemus walked over to their friends dorm just as Velvet was making her way to RWBY's. She was wearing a white tank top and pink pajama bottoms with brown bunnies on them.

"Wow" said Reemus blushing. "You look good in your pajamas. They are uh n-nice" he said.

Velvet giggled. "You're so cute when your nervous. Hey Ravus" she said, looking behind Reemus.

"Hi Velvet" he said.

"So Reemus" said Velvet. "If you like my pajamas so much, why don't you come get a better look at them" she said as she approached Reemus slowly. His face grew redder and he began stammering.

"I-I-I uhmm" was all he managed to say as Velvet came inches away from him. He was about to think of something to do before Team RWBY's door burst open as audible laughter came from it. Yang stepped into the hall, her eyes wet from laughing.

"Sorry Reemus but that was too good not to pass up" said Yang as she laughed hysterically.

He turned to Velvet who had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry honey she made me do it" said Velvet.

His shyness turned to embarrassment and his embarrassment turned to anger.

"Oh just you wait Blondie, you'll get yours soon" he promised. He then looked to Velvet and approached her. She looked scared until he gave her a hug, putting his lips to her ear.

"And I think they would look much better on the floor by my bed" he whispered before letting go. "Come on Rave, time for the party. Night Bun-Bun!" he called, leaving his girlfriend red in the face, stammering as Yang cried on the floor from continued laughter.

"What was that about?" asked Jaune when they walked in.

"Nothing" said Reemus. "Just women being women as all. So, what you got planned for the night?"

"Well me and Ren got this console called the Zcube 720 and are planning on playing that for the night." said Jaune.

"Not interested" said Reemus as he sat next Ren on the foot of his bed.

"Aaanndd" continued Jaune, "I got a friend of Yang's to hook us up these" he said as he revealed a couple bottles of beer and a flask of whiskey from beneath his sheets.

"Very interested" said Reemus with a grin. "Hey Rave, have I ever been drunk before?"

"I'm not sure" he said. "You would always go the bar after a mission but I never followed. The garden needed tending to and I never had much time save for nighttime. But I did hear the other Children chant your name as they yelled out a bunch of numbers."

"Really? What was the highest you ever heard it go?" said Reemus with excitement.

"Hmmm" Ravus considered this. "I lost count after 20"

Reemus grinned with intense excitement. "Throw me that flask Jaune, it looks like this going to take a while"

They spent the rest of the night playing video games and eating snacks, the boys drinking (save Ravus who didn't like alcohol) and having fun. Halfway into the night, both Ren and Jaune were showing signs of drunkenness and decided to stop. Meanwhile Reemus continued to drink the beverages.

"Come on guys" he said with disappointment. "Don't be bitches"

"I'd rather wake up with an OK hangover then a nasty one" said Ren. "Then again," he said picking up another bottle. "One more can't hurt." He gave Reemus a wild grin as he opened the bottle.

"Yeeaa I fucking knew Ren wouldn't hold out on me" he said as they clanked their bottles and continued to drink. Ravus and Jaune played some shooter game, Jaune groaning in frustration.

"You've never even played this game! How are you beating me?" complained Jaune.

Ravus shrugged. "Maybe its because my footsie is cooler than yours."

Jaune gasped. "You take that back!"

By 3 am they had begun playing hot potato, an alcohol induced idea from Reemus.

"Why hot potato?" asked Ren dizzily.

"B-because like why not you know?" said Reemus.

"Yea, I can see where you're coming from" said Ren.

"Yea sure, why not?" said Jaune who, not yet drunk, lifted another drink to his lips.

"Awesome! Letsh do it!" said Reemus happily. They tossed the ball around and around, Ren and Jaune getting eliminated fairly quickly. Reemus and Ravus tossed the ball at Mach speed, Reemus using his Gust and Ravus using his brute strength. It seemed like a close game until Ravus sneezed before throwing it, his Gust flaring as he did so. The force from the Gust caused the ball to fly straight through the window, sailing for miles and miles into the night towards the treetops.

"I-I'm sorry" said Ravus. "It was an accident!"

"Hey it's no problem" said Jaune. "It's just a ball. Besides I think we should go to sleep, it's getting late."

Ren had already passed out on the floor, the alcohol singing him a lullaby in his head.

"C'mon man fuck that" said Reemus as stood up. "I'll get that ball lickity split" he said with dreamy laughter.

"Uhhh Reem, I don't think that's a good idea." said Jaune.

"Why? Is it because I'm a Sorrow? You racist dick" he said accusingly.

"No, it's because you're completely shit-faced man!" said Jaune.

"Oh right" said Reemus with a laugh. "Well anyways I'm still going to do it. I should be back soon since I'm fast. Don't sleep!" he said before leaping out the window.

He rolled on to his feet after used his Gust to increase his speed, running into the forest before Jaune could protest him. After running drunkenly for ten minutes, he slowed to a walk as the scent of the ball became stronger. He finally came to the source when he saw a metallic feather stuck inside a red heap of rubber.

"Whaaa...?" said the drunken Reemus.

"Well hello dog breath" came a female voice from the trees. "Tell me, where is my teddy big teddy bear?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed another chapter! Now I plan to update this story (hopefully) once a week on Sundays so that'll essentially be my schedule for uploading. Also let me know how I did on the whole drunk thing. I come from a Muslim family and I live in a predominantly Muslim town so I've never had any first hand experience with alcohol/drunk people so if there are some inconsistencies or unusual behavior regarding that then there's my explanation for it. As always, Questions, Criticism, and Reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you haven't already**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for posting this so late. I planned on putting it out a few hours earlier but I was not happy with the length so I went back and made some edits and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Who the fuck you calling dog breath you...you...uh...oh! You bird brain!" said Reemus dizzily. He then started laughing at his own joke as he stumbled around.

Kara stared dumbfound at Reemus. She suddenly put on a face of rage and jumped off her tree perch, lightly landing on her feet. She approached Reemus and with a flick of her wrist she held a knife to his throat.

"Where is he?" she urged. "You tell me right now you treasonous bastard and I might consider letting you keep your tail" she sneered.

Reemus burped and his eyes rolled. "Who? Oh you mean Ren? Yeeeaaa all the ladies looooovvvee him. Especially Nora" he said. "But don't tell her I said that" he whispered. "Or she might break my legs"

Kara blinked. "Are you...drunk?" she asked.

"Well I dunno if I'm like drunk but I mean Jaune said ?I was shitfaced if that counts" he said dreamily.

Kara gave him a blank look. "You're drunk. You've been missing for a month and one of our top operatives was sent after you. Two of them. And instead of hiding and being careful, you're in the middle of a forest in your pajamas, looking for a red rubber ball. While drunk" she stated with deadly calm.

"Well I mean...I guess. But don't tell Velvet, she might get worried" he whispered.

Kara shook her head. She sheathed her blade and gave Reemus a long look. Without warning, her fist slammed into his left cheek and the Son of Sorrow went sprawling.

"WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOUR SORRY ASS FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS, WONDERING WHY OUR LEADER, OUR _FRIEND_ WOULD LEAVE US BEHIND WITHOUT WARNING. SINCE THE DAY YOU'VE LEFT OUR MASTER HASN'T LEFT HIS OFFICE AND HAS GOTTEN CRUELER THAN HE EVER WAS. RAVUS WOULD GO TO SLEEP CRYING BECAUSE HE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD WHILE ROMULUS DOES NOTHING BUT TRAIN AND TRAIN FOR NO OTHER FUCKING REASON THAN TO DISTRACT HIMSELF. AND WHILE ALL THAT'S GOING ON, I'M TRYING TO LEAD OUR BROKEN TEAM ON MISSIONS THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO, ALL WHILE TRYING TO KEEP US TOGETHER. YOUR BETRAYAL HAS BEEN SO HARD ON EVERYONE YET YOU'RE OFF FUCKING AROUND WITH SOME BULLSHIT HUMANS AND GETTING_ DRUNK_?"

She picked him and threw him across from her with surprising strength. His body flew horizontally until it was stopped by a tree. He groaned and attempted to stand up. He barely got to his feet when a few lashes of silver hit his shirt and stuck him to the tree.

"WHERE IS RAVUS?" she yelled, approaching him with deadly speed.

Reemus threw up in response, the alcohol taking its toll on him. He tried to reach for his guns but his arms were stuck to the tree.

She swung her leg and kicked him in the face, blood spewing out of his mouth and onto the ground. His eyes were swimming and he saw stars circling above him.

"WHERE IS HE?" she demanded again, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I...I d-don't..." his head lolled around.

His head whipped up as he was caught with a knee to the jaw. He felt his consciousness begin to wither, the Gust saturated blows causing much damage to his head.

"I am going to ask you one last time" she threatened, her voice beginning to crack. "_Where is he_?"

"H-he's a big g-g-guy" he said, his mind spewing the first thought he had. "Shouldn't be hard to *burp* see". He watched as she whipped her leg back, ready to strike him into dream land. He closed his eyes and waited for the numbing of unconsciousness.

"I'm right here!" came a voice from behind. Kara halted her kick and turned around immediately, readying her blades in her hand. He apprehensive eyes turned into that of surprise and then relief and sadness as the source of the voice stepped forward.

"Ravus..." she said, small tears dropping from her eyes.

He was no longer in his pajamas, instead in his combat gear. He held the Great Axe shakily in his heads, a look fear on his face.

"K-Kara? Is that really you?" he asked hesitantly.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his giant torso tightly. He dropped his weapon and embraced her hesitantly.

"I, I thought that you were d-dead. I thought that that piece of shit Beowolf might've killed you or let the humans have at you. But here you are, alive a-and well" she said as tears erupted from her face. She soon pulled away, wiping away her tears and looking him in the eyes. "You're okay right? Are you hurt or scared? Where was he keeping you and how did you get out?"

"U-uh well about that you see-"

"You know what, we'll talk about this on the way home." she said as she walked towards Reemus. She pulled a coil of rope from her belt and began cutting appropriatly sized pieces from it.

"But Kara the truth is-"

"Hey do you mind helping me tie him up? I don't want the humans to catch wind of us before we leave"

"Kara I can't-"

"You know what, you're right. You never were really good at rope tying. Never mind, I'm almost done anyways."

"Kara you aren't listening to-"

"Alright, just about...done! Looks like the creep finally passed out so you don't need to worry about him struggling. Grab him and lets go."

He simply stood there silently, his weapon still at his feet, his eyes locked on the floor.

"Ravus, come on we don't have...all...day" she said as she turned to her partner.

"Ravus...what's wrong? We need to leave quickly" she said wonderingly.

"Kara...I can't go back there. Neither can Reemus and neither can you." he said quietly.

"Oh no, don't tell me the humans got you-"

"It wasn't the humans!" he said, his gaze still downward. "Humanity didn't betray us Kara, not for millions of years at least. It was our own kind who did."

She was taken aback by this. "W-what..."

"Kara...you're being controlled by our order. They're influencing you to do their bidding and are making you want to destroy all of humanity!"

"N-no...Ravus what are you saying?" he anger beginning to rise. "Humans are responsible for the purge of our people! They hate us for no other reason then our blood! In their hatred they wiped out entire species of Grimm, leaving only a handful of species left in existence. How can you say that my hatred for them isn't real?"

"Because humans can't hate people they don't even know are real!" he said as he finally raised his head to look her in the eyes. "As far as they know, we don't even exist. And you can't blame them for killing the Grimm, its not as if they're innocent. They're the ones who struck first at the humans, it's in their nature. And just like it's in the nature of the Grimm to kill, it's the nature of the human to defend. What the humans did to our people is unforgivable, but the humans that exist today shouldn't be held accountable for what their ancestors did."

Kara shook her head, refusing to believe in what he was saying. "Scorpio will take your head if you keep talking like that. Ravus, I want you to choose right now. You either come with me, or go back to the humans. Choose what's more important to you. Their lies, or me."

Ravus looked fearful and his hands began to shake. "Kara please don't make me do this. Please, if you trust me at all, please allow me to prove it to you."

Kara stood there shocked as well. She shook her head once more. "I don't want to be fed the same lies they fed you. Come with me and you'll see how they really are. Choose Ravus."

"Kara..."

She crossed her arms and continued staring back at him, her eyes hard. Ravus looked back at her with desperation, his eyes pleading with her. Finally he lowered his gaze to floor once more. He crouched and picked up his Axe, rising to his feet. Kara's hand hovered over belt, ready to prep a knife. Ravus tightened the grip on his axe and looked up to Kara. Kara's eyes grew wide as her partner sheathed his weapon behind his back, and approached her. She sighed with relief as he started towards her, he shoulders slumping. He walked up to her and hugged her shortly, pulling away to grasp her head in his big, strong hands.

"Kara...I love you. Nothing will ever change that"

Her faced flushed and she looked to the ground. "Ravus I-"

"And I'm sorry for this"

"You don't have to-". She immediately looked up. "Sorry for wh-"

His head smashed into her frontal lobe and Kara crumpled to the floor in a heap. Ravus's eyes were dark as he hefted Kara to his shoulder, walking over to do the same to Reemus. He began walking back to the school, the feeling of regret as he carried the partner he just betrayed to what she thought was imminent doom.

_"So you will not come willingly? Then I guess you'll have to come forcefully_". Those were the words he had told Reemus not long ago. Never did he think he would carry it out to the one who he was meant to protect. His eyes were dark, devoid of happiness. The eyes of a traitor in regret.

* * *

_The boy stood panting, a black mass encompassing his body. In his hands were the broken stumps of what used to be a pair of Bokens, splintered where the blade part used to be. Across from was Aunt Rose, on the floor and panting as well, her Boken laying on the floor a few feet away from her._

_"I win" said Reemus between breathes._

_Aunt Rose simply nodded. They had fought tirelessly for hours, the two exhausting all of their energy into their battle. While Summer had more stamina and experience, Reemus had greater speed and strength as well as fortifications from his Gust. Despite this it was a very close match, Reemus winning only because he had the advantage of having more strategies with an extra weapon._

_"So you're going to tell me about my old man right?" he said with exasperation._

_Aunt Rose nodded once more. "But first" she breathed "Let me, call your, mother" she heaved._

_Reemus nodded and fell to his knees, no longer able to stand. Aunt Rose stood up with struggle and stumbled back to the cottage where Aya Ookami had been watching with interest._

_He lied down and closed his eyes, desperately tired from the duel. He smiled softly to himself, happy he was able to conquer his Aunt with so little experience. He was so tired he failed to hear the rustling from the trees. A brown bunny ran past him, and he slowly rose to sitting position. A group of men, shrouded in black hoods and cloaks slowly emerged from the surrounding forest, each with various weapons strapped to their sides. There was only one still behind the trees, a dark silhouette in the middle. He could just make out glowing red eyes and thick golden hook from where it stood._

_"Well hello little pup" said the silhouette. "I'm glad we finally found you. The only son of Lykos Ookami and the first Beowolf Sorrow in a generation. Do you know who we are young one?"_

_Through the fear and the stunned silence, Reemus slowly processed what was happening. Of course he thought. We were so absorbed in the fight, we forgot to realize what was going on around us. And now...they've found me._

_Reemus nodded his head slowly. "You're Scorpio, leader of the Avengers of Darkness. You're here...for me"_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo interesting stuff with baby Reemus eh? I wonder what will happen next...oh wait I already do...riiigggghhhtt. Well anyways, we now know his daddy's name, Lykos Ookami. Btw, all of my OCs have their names for a certain reason. If you think you know why, leave the reason in reviews. Whoever gets them all right will mentioned in the next chapter. OC names that you should look for are Scorpio, Kara Swift, Ravus Thunderheart, Reemus Ookami, Romulus Wither, and Lykos Ookami (Aster and Aya are personal reasons). As always, Questions Comments and Reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello all, here once again to say thanks so much for 60 follows and 50 favorites (at least I think that's what its at this point). This story keeps getting more and more popular and it means a whole lot to me as a writer so thanks a lot for your continued support. The story behind my OCs's names will be at the end of this chapter (read after chapter since there is a spoiler in there). Now back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Reemus awoke to a pounding headache. He winced from the pounding of his head and felt naucious.

_Hangover_ he thought. _Oh man I do not feel good...not good all_. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Looking around, he noticed that he was in the infirmary, the walls and the floor the same bleached white as they had been a month ago. He immediatly felt a sharp pain in his back and jerked down, his spine acheing. A squeak came from his legs and he looked to find that Velvet was sitting on a chair by his legs. From what he could make out, she had been sleeping with her head on his legs and the sudden movement had woken her up.

"V-Vel?" he muttered.

She looked at Reemus with relief. Her eyes were red and and bloodshot, her cheeks gleamed with the residue of dried tears. One of her ears was drooped down and she looked exhausted.

"You're awake" she said. "I was begining to worry that maybe...that maybe...". She sniffed and new tears flooded her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hey hey don't cry" he said weakly. "Im perfectly fine, it's just a bad hangover. See?" he tried to swing his legs over the side of his bed but the slightest movement made his back flare again and he winced with pain. Velvet immediatly placed her hands on his chest.

"Don't move!" she said urgently. "You don't have hangover. After you're fight with that girl, Ravus brought you in a bloody mess. She nearly broke your face in and she put you in a coma. But the worst of it..." she took and deep breath as she held back her tears. "The worst is your back.

"When she threw you at the tree she put a lot of anger and Gust into it. You hit it so hard you probably didn't even feel your spin nearly breaking in half. If it wasn't for that small amount of Gust preventing the more serious effects from happening well..." she looked away, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Reemus stared at her stunned. "Velvet I...I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful about my actions, especially now that there's a target on my back. I'm sorry I made you worry about that happening to me."

Velvet shook her head and gave away a small smile. "You were out cold for almost three with a damaged spine and you're worried about my well-being?"

Reemus blushed. "Well I mean the thought sort of just came and-" he stopped midesentence. "Did you say _three days_?"

Velvet nodded. "Like I said, she banged you up pretty bad."

"Where's Kara? Has she been cured? And what about Ravus is he fine and wha-"

"Don't worry" she interjected. "They're all fine. The nurse says you should rest though so please don't worry about anything. You should be able to use a wheelchair to get to classes in a couple days but until then, please rest"

"Velvet I can't just rest without knowing what happened. I'm getting out of here". He tried once more to get out of bed but was stopped this time by Velvet. She placed her hands on his chest and her small strength was enough to keep the weakened hunter down.

"Please just rest for now. For me" she said.

Reemus slowly stopped struggling and sunk back. "Okay" he said. "I'll be patient for now I guess.

Velvet sighed relief. "Good. I'm going to call the nurse to check up on you." She turned away but was stopped by Reemus who grabbed her hand.

"Wait" he said. He pulled her down so that she was sitting on the bed. Reemus placed his hand on her cheek and she held it there. He gazed into her milky brown eyes and she leaned into him, their lips just above each other.

"I love you" he whispered. Their lips connected and they began to kiss softly. She slid closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her neck, still laying down and soon she was on top of him. The kiss grew more and more passionate and their mouths were absorbing each others warmth. He slid his tongue into her and she gasped slightly at his suddeness, but quickly gathered herself and did the same. She placed her hands on his bandaged chest and his hands found his way to her back. His hands began to slowly slide down and he stopped a her lower back.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse walked in. She was about to say something when she saw what what was going on and her face went red. The two stopped and stared her, Velvet's face going red as a cherry while Reemus froze. Thr nurse turned on her heels and walked out quickly, stuttering about something about hormonal teenagers. Velvet got off of Reemus and sat back on the chair, her blush still furious. A knock on the door came and it was followed by the opening of it.

_Okay what's the point of knocking if you're just going to walk in anyways _he thought. He turned to see who was there_._

"Hey Velvet do you mind giving me and dogbreath some privacy? I heard you to making out from outside the door so I took that as a hint he'd finally woken up" the girl said. She had long gray hair that ran down her short body in two long tails, ending just above the bottom of the infirmary nightgown she wore. Her auburn eyes looked down at the Son of Sorrow.

Velvet's face grew redder and she gave a quick nod before rushing out the door out of fear of being embarrassed further. She stopped at the door and said "I love you too" before rushing out. Reemus blushed and stared at the girl for some time before realizing who stood before him.

"Are you...?"

She nodded and walked up to the chair before flipping it around and sitting on it. "I'm Kara Swift, the Shadow Blade of the Nevermore. I'm the highest ranking female operative in the Avengers of Darkness slaying division. Or at least I was until a few nights ago"

* * *

Reemus looked at her with small relief and worry. "How'd you take the news?"

Kara shrugged. "Not bad to be honost with you. I never liked Scorpio much anyways so it wasn't hard to believe in what Ravus told me. Plus Ravus never lies to me, that big ol' teddy bear." She smiled slightly to herself. "I know you don't remember much about us so thanks for taking care of him the way you did, even if you don't think of him as your friend."

Reemus was surprised at her appreciation. "Well why wouldn't I? If you guys were my friends then I couldn't just let you stay under that monster's curse. And Rave is my friend, no doubt about it. Besides, I get lonely being the the only Child of Sorrow here. It's nice to have someone who understands something about me that even I don't fully get yet."

Kara shrugged. "Whatever your reasoning is I owe you one. And listen closely," she said, her tone now becoming more grave. "If I didn't succeed in capturing you then you know who they'll send in next right?"

Reemus thought about this for a second. "Wasn't his name Ragnar or something?"

Kara facepalmed and shook her head. "No dumbass, his name is not Ragnar. It's Romulus, Romulus Wither. Currently the most skilled and taleneted killer in the AoD and the only other known living Beowolf Sorrow in existance other than you."

"So by the way you're telling me this he's supposed to be pretty dangerous huh?" he said.

"Considering I'm second to him and I put you into a coma in three minutes, I'd say the answer is yes." she said.

"Hey that fight didn't count, I was drunk as fuck and you know it!"

"The point is!" she said getting frustrated. "Is that he is extremely powerful and he knows all your fighting styles. Do not take him lightly. After all he was your partner for about seven years. No ones more about you than him. Not even me"

Reemus nodded slowly and sighed. "Thanks Kara, i'll be sure to be careful if he finds me or whatever. And listen, if you need a place to sleep or whatever me and Ravus are sharing a dorm room. You're more than welcome to stay there okay?"

"Oh don't worry about that" she said as she stood up and walked to the door. "I've already moved in." She shut the door leaving Reemus alone once more. He sighed and looked to the ceiling.

_Well this has been an interesting fucking morning. Ugh I could use that whiskey right about now_. The nurse poked her head again to make sure the coast was clear before checking up on Reemus. Wordlessly she approached the bed and placed a tray of food and water next to him with some medicine on the side. He thanked her and she left the room. He took his medicine and downed the water, and was fast asleep before he even considered the food. _What an interesting morning_ he thought again before his eyes closed.

* * *

Romulus approached the door (well new door) that lead into his master's study. His hair was shaved bald on both sides of his head, leaving only hair in the middle that lead down to his neck in a pony tail. He wore a black tanktop and black cargos to go with it. Strapped to either side of him were deadly tomahawks that gleamed an angry silver. The door opened without a person to do it and he stepped in. He walked halfway to the desk before kneeling on one knee and looking at the floor.

"I was informed by Aster and Solstice that you have called upon me master. Do you have a mission for me?" he asked.

Scorpio's tail slithered and slid around him the shadows, brushing the shiny metal that was his left hand.

"Yes Mister Wither, there is. As you may already know, your partners Ravus Thunderheart and Kara SWift were sent to retrieve your former ally and leader, Reemus Ookami. So far their attempts have been inconclusive and I need you to see what's going on. Capture intel and report back to me. Once you have a clear shot, capture Ookami and return him here with Kara and Ravus."

Romulus's eyes flashed from emerald green to red at the thought of his former squad leader. "Am I not allowed to kill him?" asked Romulus.

"Absolutely not" said Scorpio. "I need him here alive. Now please go Romulus Wither, Darkened Claw of the Beowolves. See that your mission is complete and I promise you your victory will be enough to earn yourself a new squad...one that you may lead"

Romulus nodded and stood up. "Understood sir" he said. "Rest assured, I will capture him and present him to you on a silver plater."

"Good" said Scorpio. "Now begone"

Romulus gave a small bow and left the room. Scorpio began chuckling lightly to himself and he scratched the golden hook like a cat.

"Everything is going to plan" he said, chuckling eerily alone in the blacked study.

* * *

**A/N: So here we go!**

**Now Lykos is Greek for wolf and Ookami in Japanese is also wolf.**

**Reemus and** **Romulus is a reference to the story of the founding of Rome in which two twin brothers, Remus and Romulus were given up at birth as babies. They were kept alive in the forest by suckling on the teats of a she wolf, hence why the two Beowolf Fauni are named after them.**

**Ravus is Latin for grizzly, like the bear his species are based from, and Thunderheart is a reference to the name of the bear named Thunderheart in the Children's book known as _Wolves of the Beyond_, an off series to the _Guardians of Ga'Hoole _books all by Kathryn Laskey.**

**Kara is short for Karasu, meaning Raven in Japanese. Swift is more storyline so that will come later, as with Romulus's last name.**

**Scorpio is too obvious to bother explaining.**

Hope you guys enjoyed that little thing and as always, Questions Comments and Reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far,


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to JacklynFrost for the enthusiasm on the naming of my OCs. Like she said, characters are like our children and I aint no child of mine gunna have no crack ass name! (I'm a grammar Nazi's worst nightmare). Anyways back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Reemus spent the next few days in the infirmary, his back slowly returning to exceptional health. Though it was still damaged, he was finaly able to attend classes with the help of a wheelchair. The nurse helped into a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt and, after much struggle, into the wheelchair brought to him. Velvet soon arrived and began pushing him to his dorm. She had been given permission by Ozpin to leave class for this, much to Reemus's annoyance.

"You know you don't have to push me wherever I go, I have arms" he grumbled.

"Oh hush, you just don't like feeling helpless" she said.

"N-no! Besides I don't need anyone taking care of me" he said stubbornly. "I can pull my own weight".

She leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "Are you sure you don't want to be taken care of after a looong week in the hospital"

"Eeep!" he squeaked and his face went red. "V-v-velvet, why?"

She giggled. "Because it's funny and it shuts you up"

"Yea yea, whatever" he rolled his eyes, his cheeks still red. She laughed and continued to push him though the halls.

As they maneuvered through the school, he was met with many wondering eyes, a few people even stopping to ask what happened to him. He either responded through silence or agitated growling, Velvet sometimes apologizing for his behavior. When she asked him why he was acting that way he shrugged and said "Let them get the idea that they should mind their own goddamn business."

"People aren't going to like you very much you know." she said.

"The feelings mutual. As long as I got you guys then everyone else can go f-"

He cut himself short when the chair was stopped abruptly. He nearly fell out causing his back to flare. He caught himself and reared back in his seat. Velvet let a out a sharp gasp of fear.

"For the love of fucking dust Vel, easy on the stopping!" he said. Velvet only remained quite.

"Sheesh are you all...right..." he looked up and saw what had caused his girlfriend to react the way she did. Standing before them was none other than Cardin Winchester and the rest of team CRDL.

"Well if it isn't the dog on his way back home from the vet" he sneered. The guys behind him gave dumb laughs in response.

"Fuck you idiots want? Im in a bit of a hurry here and I don't got time for your bullshit" he spat.

"Oh but I think you do" said Cardin as he slowly approached them. "Better listen to me a bit more. After all" he reached for Velvet and grabbed her by throat, pulling her to his chest. "it's not like you much power in that chair."

Reemus's eyes grew wide and his faced paled. Velvet began struggling and tried to scream but was stopped by Cardin's large hand.

"Let her go...let her go right now you son of a-"

"And why would I do that? Because you asked me to? But I miss my old friend Velvet. Isn't that right boys?" said Cardin looking back to his team. They smiled menacingly in response and nodded their heads.

Reemus trembled with anger. _Come on Reem get up. Get UP_. He lifted himself off the chair and his back bursted with heated pain. He slumped forward and fell to the ground, prompting Cardin and his guys to erupt with laughter. _God damnit why can't I get up?._ He tried calling upon his Gust but the strain only caused him to wince. His body was too weak from the surgery. He was as helpless as a crippled pup.

"Oh man this is just perfect" said Cardin. "The great Reemus Ookami, groveling at my feet. Looks like your shining knight isn't capable of helping you, huh Faunus?. And what a shame that class just started. Looks like you can't seduce another dog to fight your battles eh bitch". He yanked her ear harshly causing her to scream. Reemus looked at her with desperate, horrified eyes.

"Leave her alone...please. Do whatever you want to me just please leave her alone" he begged.

"Ahh I miss that sound. Let's hear it again." he ignored Reemus and yanked even harder causing her to scream again.

"Velvet no!" he yelled. He tried using his Gust again, but his back only screeched in protest.

"Let's hear it again!" laughed Cardin. He grabbed both ears and pulled on them but this time Velvet clenched her teeth and winced.

"No shriek huh? Guess I need to pull a bit harder" he yanked them once more but she continued to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh I see how it is you-GAHHH!" he yelped in pain as Velvet squeezed his hand tightly. The shock from it caused him to let go. As soon as she was free she whipped back around and punched him square in the face. He backed away in utter disbelief and put his hand to his nose. Blood was rushing out and it was bent a bit out of shape, the adrenaline rush from the event masking the pain.

"Why you little bi-" he never finished the sentence. Instead he fell to the floor as Velvet judo kicked him in the face, the second blow to the head knocking him out.

Everyone stared at her in shock, even Reemus who momentarily forget the acheing pain in his back. She looked to the other members of CRDL with a vengeful glare.

"You can either fall like your leader or get him out of here. You have three seconds to choose" she said coldly.

Without wasting a single jiffy* of their time, they grabbed Cardin and dragged him the way the couple came and hurried to the infirmary leaving a thin trail of Cardin's blood in their wake. Velvet carefully lifted Reemus back into his chair and he looked at her with amazment.

"Velvet that was...incredible! I mean what came over you?" he said.

Velvet blushed and shrugged. "I don't really know. When I saw him to that to you...before I used to be too afraid or hopeless to do anything about him. But after seeing beat him for me before, I knew that he could be beat. And if it's for you then I won't let even my greatest fear keep me down"

Reemus shook his head and reached up to take her head in his hands. "You're amazing in every way Velvet Scarlitina"

She smiled and beant over to kiss him. "I'm only as great as you Reemus Ookami". They smiled once more and made their way back to his dorm.

When they got there Kara was laying down on one of the beds (the one in front of Ravus's). She looked up as he was being wheeled in.

"Oh uh hey Kara" said Velvet. "I see they discharged you today too huh?"

"Yup" said Kara. "And since dogbreath is here looks like so has he."

"Why do you keep calling me-"

"So you two need some alone time or do ya not plan on scaring away another nurse with your sex?" sadi Kara.

Their faces flushed with embarrassment and Reemus began to sweat a bit. "W-we, we weren't-"

"It wasn't like that I swear!"

"I was sleeping for days she was-"

"Plus it was in the middle of the-"

Kara began bursting with laughter at their distraught and the two stopped offering excuses.

"Shut up!" said Reemus. Kara laughed even more at this and Velvet became redder. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?" he said angrily.

"Speaking of class!" said Velvet. "Bye!" she ran out of the dorm before Kara could say anything more. He sighed and wheeled himself to his bed.

"See? You scared away my girlfriend."

Kara whiped a tear from her eye and tried to regain her breath. "I'm sorry i'm sorry. It's just that of all the people i've met, YOU'RE the one i'd least expect to make out with someone while on your sick bed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grumbled as he pushed himself on his bed.

"Well back home-" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Back at the _compound_ you never really showed an interest in girls. Anyone for that matter. You sort of just did your job and called it day. No one even saw you smile since you always wore that mouth mask thing 24/7. In fact the only time anyone that wasn't in our team saw that thing off was when you drank" she smiled wistfully at the memory. "Man those were some good times".

"Wow" he said. "I sound like a real stick in the mud eh?"

She examined him with curiosity. "You seem different you know that? More happy and upbeat. Not like the guy who made us go on a ten mile hike with no Gust for being tardy to training."

"I did that?" he said with wide eyes.

"Yup. I got back at you though" she smirked. "While you were sleeping that night I hid all your clothes in the women's restroom. Man that was hilarious"

"No fucking way" he said with a grin. "How'd I find my way out of that one?"

"You stealthed your way around the compound until you tracked them with your nose. Unfortunatly for you when you tried getting out, people came in. You were stuck in that stall for three hours" she chuckled slightly. "I brought you some breakfast and lunch but didn't help you escape. No no no, that was part of the fun"

Reemus laughed at that. "Three hours? Jeez why so long?"

She shrugged. "Daughters of Sorrow like taking long in the bathroom I guess. Especially the boarbatusks, they take forever. Something about their tusks being too big or too small or whatever."

Reemus sighed wistfully. "Those sound like crazy times. I just wish I could remember them you know?"

Kara looked at him gravely. "Trust me, there are some things I wish I could forget about from that life."

Reemus looked at her with the same look. "The Holocausts we committed?"

She turned her head from him and nodded.

"Listen" he said. "That wasn't us, it's not our fault they were killed, it was Scorpio's. He's the one who made us do it, the blood is on _his_ hands"

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head. "But you're only able to say that because you don't remember it. You don't remember the bloodshed. The screams and cries of innocent people. You don't remember driving your blade inside a child as they cry for their mother thats dead at their feet. Dead because of YOU."

"Kara..." he began, startled at her words.

"But worst if all" she said as her voice shook. "Is that no matter how hard I try, I don't feel _regret_ over it. And if i'm able to kill without thinking twice about it afterwards then...then am I any better then the monsters we come from?"

The room was as silent as the night.

"Kara..." Reemus was at a lost for words. How could you you listen to all of that try to convince the person that it wasn't their fault?

She shook her head. "It's okay." she stood up and went to her wardrobe. "I'm going to take a shower okay? Yell if you need anything." she grabbed a pile of of clothes that looked to be Ruby's and headed to the bathroom door. She stopped before entering, an afterthought coming to her.

"Birdbrain" she said.

"What?" he said in surprise.

"That's what you used to call me. Birdbrain. Now I have to shower, see ya in a bit _dogbreath_". She went inside amd shut the door behind her. Reemus stared at the door for a few seconds before chuckling to himself.

_Birdbrain_ he thought. _Veerrry original Reemus_. _Man I really was pretty close with these guys_. _I just wish I could remember it_. He shook his head and looked at the ceiling. _Maybe some day I will_ he thought. _Maybe some day..._

He was drifted to sleep before he knew it.

When Kara finally finished, she opened the door, fully clothed in Ruby's pajamas and found Reemus fast asleep. She smiled and found herself desperatly wanting to be by his side. She looked at the floor and shook her head.

_He's with Velvet now_ she thought. _Even if I told him how I felt on that day...he obviously_ _doesn't remember. I guess its for the best_. She sighed and went to his bed. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and made her way to sit at the window. She leaned back and gazed toward the sun. Towards the forest and the mountains. To the place she once called home.

* * *

**A/N:My oh my how will things go on from here? Hope you guys liked chapter and as always, questions comments and reviews are appreciated. Follow/Fave if you like the story thus far.**

***a jiffy is an actual unit of time, meaning 1/16th of a second, hence the term "I'll be there in a jiffy". Learned that one from the_ Mortal Instruments Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire_ B)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**~Somewhere in the Forest of Forver Fall~**

A figure encompased in black smoke sped through the scarlet forest on all fours. It weaved through the trees and the foliage, leaving zero prints in its wake. A shadow passing silently through the night. After passing a conciderable distance the creature slowed to a stop, and rose on its hind legs, the shadow dispersing until it revealed a young man with a Mohawk styled ponytail.

He walked over to the base of a mountain where an old layer of moss and greenery was thrown on top of it. He pulled it back to reveal a small, circular cave that was mostly empty. He walked inside and could tell it had been once a living place for someone, though based off the old fire pit and dried out hay, not very recently. He approached the hay spread that once been used for a makeshift bed. He gathered it in his hands and his eyes flared red. He took a long inhale and breathed in the smell of the hay. He dropped the hay and stood up.

"Reemus has been here" he said. He sat by the remains and picked up a few tissues, brown from dried blood crusted inside it. He sniffed the napkin and his brows furrowed. "But this is not his blood".

He stood up and walked out of the cave. The black mass surronded him once more soon he was running on all fours again, a Beowolf the size of a human. As he ran he kept his now elongated nose pressed to the ground, running and running until the tracks stopped into a clearing. He stood once more and gazed to the sky.

"I'm almost there" he said. "Soon, it will be ME who is the Alpha. I will restore the Wither name to to glory".

He transformed once more and continued his journey to Beacon.

* * *

"Ahhhowww watch will ya!" groaned Reemus. "My back is still pretty damn bad you know".

"Sorry sorry" said Ravus. "It's just hard trying to do this without touching it as all"

"Yea yea, it's fine just please be more gentle with me. It's my first time having to do this okay?".

Kara was listening to them from behind the bathroom door, her hand covering her mouth. _Oh my dust am I really hearing this?_ she thought.

"Slower, please slower it hurts!" groaned Reemus.

"If I go any slower we won't finish before class" responded Ravus.

Kara's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"U-um you guys realize I can hear what your doing" she called from the bathroom.

"Really? Well in that case feel free to join in, maybe you're more easy on my crotch than he is" he called back.

She gasped and burst out into the room.

"Just because you guys want to have se-" she paused as she focused on the scene in front of her. Reeus was sitting in his chair and Ravus was on his knees. Excecpt instead of pulling on Reemus, he was pulling on some pants FOR Reemus who, as she just realised, was incapable of doing himself.

"What?" said Reemus, a confused look about his face.

"N-nothing" she said as her face began to flush. "Ignore what I said".

"But you didn't say-"

"Anyways whats the deal with these damned uniforms" she interrupted. "I do no want to wear a fucking skirt".

Ravus chuckled. "I don't think i've ever seen you in anything other than your combat gear or pajamas. Or that one time in your underwear when you and Reemus were prank-"

"WE AGREED NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT LAST ONE!" she shrieked.

He held up his hands defensively. "Sorry sorry, I forgot."

Kara sighed. "Anyways the fact still remains that I will NOT wear a skirt. Period."

"Uh, you don't got much of a choice there birdbrain. It's kinda mandatory and all." said Reemus as he buckled his pants. "Besides I bet you'd look great in one."

"Well isn't that a shame that no one gets to find out because it's not happening. You know what?" she said as she marched towards Reemus's wardrobe. "I'm wearing your pants instead. Let the teachers object".

"But your so much shorter than me it's not like they'll-" he heard two quick ripping sounds and the sheathing of a knife. "-fit" he finished in a depleted way.

"And now they do" she said with a smirk. She pulled on her new uniform and walked to the door and faced them.

"Alright boys, lets start my first day of school!" she said with triumph on her face. Reemus rolled his eyes and wheeled himself to the door with Ravus following behind them. They met with Velvet just outside. After an exchange of good morings, the four set off to breakfast.

When they reached there, Reemus was surprised to see everyone greeting Kara, especially Yang who did some weird handshake with her. He looked to her when everyone sat down and raised his brow.

She shrugged. "They kept me company in the infirmary. We bounded and shit"

"So have any of you guys heard about King Midas's jokes?" said Yang. "I hear they're comedey gold!"

Everyone facepalmed at the joke, save Yang and Kara who were laughing at the terrible pun.

"If you thought that was corny you should hear Demeter's" followed Kara. Reemus was practicly banging his head on the table. Yang was on the brink of tears, as was Kara.

"Ugh as if one Yang wasn't bad enough." groaned Weiss. "Now we have two crappy comedians".

"Hey our jokes are awesome" said Kara.

"No they're not" said Reemus. "They make wish I was deaf instead of crippled"

She stuck her tounge out at him and continued to eat her breakfast. They soon all finshed and seperated for classes. Reemus wheeled his way to Port's class with Ravus and Kara, refusing to allow either of them to push him.

The two dropped the matter, however, knowing full well their former leader liked to carry his own weight. Reemus was grateful fot this. We rolled to the bottom of the class and shimmied himself into a seat, with Ravus and Kara sitting behind him. Team RWBY sat closer to the top, and JNPR in on the other side of the class.

Professor Port walked in, his portly self in his usual happy manner.

"Well students it looks like we have another new student today" he announced. He looked towards them and nodded. " Miss Kara Swift I believe. You do understand you must follow the dress code correct?"

Kara snorted. "Why should I have to wear a dumb old skirt to walk around the halls. I'd rather fight an Ursa."

The professor laughed. "Well i'm glad you feel that way because that is exactly what you are going to do!"

"What" she dumbfoundely.

"Time to show us what you got Miss Swift. Your combat class is canceled today so I thought it would be best to demonstrate your skills here."

Kara nodded. "I'm going to need to change first"

"But of course" he said as he pointed to the door by his desk that lead to the gym/locker rooms. Kara stepped out from the rows and made her way there. Before she got far however, Reemus grabbed her by the hand and stopped her. He pulled her ear to his mouth and whispered.

"Be careful not to use your Gust" he warned. "Humans still don't know how about save for our friends and the Professor. Got it?"

Kara nodded and he let go. She went to the locker room and changed into her gear, strapping her knife belt around her waist and few to her thighs and ankles.

She stepped into the class once more and took her stance opposite of the Ursa cage with her two knives in hand, ready for battle. Professor Port raised his mighty axe and looked to the huntress.

"On three" he said. "One, Two...". He dropped the axe down and the chain holding the Grimm back leaped out at her, and Kara leaped toward it. The battle has just begun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed another Chapter of "The Son of Sorrow". Be sure to check out my latest story, "The Wilting Rose". Questions, Comments and Reviews are appreciated. You know what to do it ya like it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: First off, HOLY FUCK GUYS. 80 FOLLOWS AND 70 FAVORITES? ! Ya'll keep making this story grow more and more and the support is just astounding. I really appreciate you guys so much and for that reason I must apologize :( . Unfortunately I will not be able to update The Wilting Rose for another day or two do homework as well as tests. But fear not, it shall come soon! Now on where we left. Where were we again? Oh right! Kara is about to get shit done!**

* * *

Chapter 21:

It was an Ursa Minor, approximately half the size of the major but still far larger than the small Nevermore Sorrow. Even still she charged the beast with the ferocity of Boarbatusk, her feather blades seemingly appearing out of thin air to her hands. The Ursa swiped at her and she expertly leaped out of the way, landing a few feet to its left. She whipped her blades into it's side and it roared in agitation. She flicked her wrists and the blades pulled themselves out of the beast and flew into her hand.

Stunned, Reemus turned to see Ravus grinning at him.

"It's how her knives work" said Ravus answering Reemus's unspoken question. "Pulling a blade out of someone hurts as much as sticking it in. So essentially her weapons do double the pain, as well as making it easier to salvage them"

Reemus nodded in admiration. "Extraordinary" he said. "Whoever made them must be brilliant"

Ravus winked. "You are that and far more leader" he said.

Reemus blinked in confusion. "What do you..."

"Thats a story for another day. For now keep in eye on the battle". He nodded his toward the front of the class and Reemus followed his gaze.

Kara was continuously throwing blades from her belt at the creature, each sticking itself inside the flesh between the bone armor. When she had run out of blades-a dozen total-she flicked her wrists and they pulled themselves out once more, some going slower than others. As they raced towards her, her arms were a blur, snatching them out of the air and sheathing them, each one taking only a fraction of a second before grabbing the next. As the last blade wriggled out the beast cried and sunk to the floor, its black blood pouring out from various holes, like a jug of water filled with pins.

The Daughter of Sorrow approached it, knife in hand. The beast turned its head towards the crowd, towards the area where Reemus was sitting and...cried?

The class was now silent and Kara was still, the blade still in her hand as the beast wept and roared, as if it was trying to call for help. Reemus couldn't fathom what was going on. He heard a hurried shuffling behind hm and he turned to see a pale Ravus leaving his row.

Reemus turned his to see that Ravus was pale and still.

"Rave...are you okay man?" he asked.

He simply shook his head and ran out of the class room, the class staring at him with mouths gaped and hushed whispers. Reemus turned his head to the Professor who nodded at him, understanding what he intended to do. Reemus shuffled himself into his chair and wheeled himself after Ravus, using a faint amount of Gust to track his smell, a trick her learned from his nights with Port.

Ravus hadn't gotten far, luckily, and Reemus found him locked in a bathroom stall. From inside it he could hear heavy vomiting and choking.

"Ravus what happened man?" he called. "You alright?"

The sall swunf open and an exasperated Ravus stepped out, looking as if all the blood within him drained out. He nodded slightly.

"S-sorry" he said, slightly choking. "I hate when that happens. I should know better."

Reemus stared at him in shock. "Dude, what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is this another weird Sorrow physiology I should know about?"

Ravus chuckled slightly as he turned on the faucet and began cleaning out his mouth. "Well yes and no. It's more about how I react to it is what's the issue."

Reemus shook his head. "Dude I have no idea what you mean by that."

"Oh yea, sorry. Well what that Ursa just did, the Sorrows refer to it as Misery's Vengeance. It happens when a Grimm is being killed and a Sorrow of its kind is near. It will use the lat of its remaining Gust to make you feel it's pain, its misery, almost putting you in a trance to kill it's slayer. Depending on the person it could be easy to ignore. But if you're a sad sap like me...then not so much"

Ravus shook his head began to dry his hands. "For some reason I feel so emotionally connected to them. I can't explain it"

Reemus sat there quietly, lost in thought. Damn...just how much blood do we share with those monsters?

"Anyways we should get back to class. Wouldn't want to worry Kara and all" said Ravus as he walked to the door.

"Yea...on my way" Reemus rolled himself after Ravus.

_What would I do if I watched a Beowolf die in front of me? Will I just watch it bleed or will the need to avenge my blood take hold? And if it does...does that make me more beast then man?_ He thought about these grim thoughts all the way to class.

* * *

In no time the weekend came once more, and just as the week came to an end, so did Reemus's suffering. His had had been making a far more rapid recovery, something that the doctors had not anticipating due to the apparent shortage of Aura in him. They were still discussing this abnormality when as Reemus left, he being happy to finally be out of the chair. He was wearing a black shirt with a triangular logo on it, something from an assassin video game Juane liked. He had gotten it for Reemus, a sort of ironic humor for the blonde boy that a real assassin would be wearing it, though the Son of Sorrow just thought of it as another black shirt.

He met up with everyone outside by the carriers, and Velvet smiled happily to him as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So by the lack of wheels I assume you're okay?" she asked she leaned her head up to him.

"That would be a correct assumption" he said with a smile. "The doctors don't get it but I don't give a shit really. S'long as I don't need Ravus to help me in the shower I'm fine with whatever reason".

The group laughed and they began to discus their plans for their day on the town. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Kara were going for the knife wielder since she has yet to go get clothes. Team JNPR was going on a ammo run with Blake, followed by the nine of them meeting up for dinner later. Ravus, Reemus, and Velvet opted to stay behind, Ravus wanting to join the gardening club-something he was oddly not embarrassed about-while Velvet wanted to stay with Reemus who didn't feel up to walking after a day in the hospital. Kara's face grew slightly pink and looked away when they brought this up much to his confusion. Before he could elaborate the group set off and Reemus shrugged it off

They walked around aimlessly, hand in hand, around the school that Reemus had now called home. The sky was clear and blue, the weather perfect and the air clear and clean. He took a deep breath and tasted the sweet, spring air. Velvet began nudging him and he got out of his trance.

"Huh?" he said, looking down at his girlfriend.

She giggled slightly at him and pointed at a nearby tree. "I was just asking you if you wanted to sit under the tree over there" she said.

"Oh, uh yea sure." he said as she pulled him over to the great oak. He sat down and leaned back, while chose to sit in front of him, leaning back into his chest. He blushed slightly but was used to this after being with her for so long. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin between her ears and kissed the top of her head. She turned her body to face him, planted a playful kiss on his nose, and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's just enjoy each other's warmth for now. We can do...other stuff later."

He flushed red this time, Velvet obviously getting the wrong impression. He opened his mouth to reassure her but was stopped by her finger.

"Shh. Later."

He gulped and nodded, giving up. He nestled his head against the tree and closed his eyes. The air around him was serene and the birds were chirping. The shade was cool but the warmth coming from the Faunus made it comfortable. He began to drift slowly, dreamily into unconsciousness. He breathed in one last, long breath before opting to sleep. But something about the air seemed...wrong. He smelled the air and time seemed to slow for him. His eyes glowed crimson and he whipped Lupa into his hand, startling Velvet. Before she had time to ask what happened, he fired twice and a black ball of feathers fell to his feet.

Velvet covered her mouth with her hand. "Reemus...w-what..."

"It was a Nevermore" he said, kicking the small creature away from him. "And a baby one at that. I could smell it flying towards me. I thought they're smart enough to not wander into Vale?

"They are!" she stammered. "I don't understand h-how-Reemus" she paused. "What are you doing?"

He picked up the tiny dead creature and began examining, removing something from it's a leg. "There's a note attached to it" he said. He showed her the paper and opened it.

"What? How did someone manage to tame a Nevermore?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know. But I can think of a few people who know how." he said as he began read it.

"Well...what does it say?" she asked. Reemus answered he with utter silence.

"Reemus...baby are you okay?" she asked, getting worried. He shook his head and the note fluttered out of his hand. Without warning he began to sprint towards the forest, a black shroud encasing him as he bolted to the greenery.

"Reemus!" she called after him. In a matter of moments he disappeared into the Emerald forest, out of sight and out of reach.

She quickly picked up the note and read what it had to say.

I AWAIT FOR YOU WHERE THE WOLVES GATHER

~R

"Oh no" she whispered and tears formed in her eyes. "He's going after Romulus alone".

* * *

**A/N:My oh my, what will happen next? Lololo anyways I hope you guys enjoyed yet another chapter of SoS and I'm sorry for having to delay the chapter Wilting Rose. Not what I wanted to do .. Oh and point of interest. As you guys can tell, Vel and Reem are getting pretty close...very close in fact. So close that maybe-JUST MAYBE-they may do the sour stuff if ya catch my drift. That however is up to you guys. send me a PM if you want lemon in the story and if I get enough for me to deem it enough, then I shall fit it in where the plot will fit with it. To sex or not to sex. THAT is the ultimate question! Questions, Comments, and Reviews are appreciated, follow'fave if you likey the story**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, I am deeply sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I spent last Saturday at Cedar Point and for those who have not been there, it is one of the most well known amusement parks in the world and it happens to be in Ohio. I was there for roughly 13 hours which translates into 13 hours of walking, so I was pretty sore and tired for the rest of the weekend, making me too tired to write. And just when I thought I could update on the weekday, BOOM school makes that impossible. But on a happier note, it looks like this story has reached 90 follows! Once again I thank you for the support, and I appreciate everyone of you for reading (and hopefully enjoying) my story. Well, here it is so please enjoy and hopefully this will be the last time a chapter gets released so late.**

* * *

Chapter 22:

Romulus sat crossed legged on the bare earth. He whistled softly as he cleaned his tomahawks, scrubing the scope on the shaft carefully. Looking up, the boy gazed at the shattered moon, leaning backwards on his hands in the silence of the forest. The sun was setting in the west and the forest chirped silently with life. A breeze blew towards him and he closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet air deeply. A smile splayed about his face.

"You're late" said the boy to no one in particular. "It's been nearly an hour since the messenger bird met you. It's rude to keep a friend waiting".

The forest remained the same around him and it yeiled him no response.

"The silent treatment huh? Did you hope to sneak up on me oh great assassin? You must really have amnesia if you assumed that would work on me." he said.

Once again he was met with only silence. Romulus sighed and rose to his feet, his eyes still closed.

"You are exactly thirty behind me in the thick of the trees. As I speak you are slowly coming down-probably in hopes of sneaking up on me-and are slowly approaching me from behind. You are drawing your-"

He spun around and swiped his tomohawks in quick, precise movements before the bullets reached his body. He grinned as the shooter blew the smoke coming from the pistol in his right hand.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be an assassin you sure do talk too fucking much" said Reemus.

At this Romulus chuckled and raised his arms apologetically. "What can I say? It's not every day I get to hunt down my treasonous partner. I'm just trying to savor the moment".

Reemus stopped within an arms reach of the Sorrow in front of him. "Savor it? You take pleasure in sending your friends to their deaths?".

The smile on Romulus's face withered into a look of disgust "_Friends_? I have no friends" he growled. "My friends all deserted me, one by one, all so they can go protect some the scum of our world. The humans" he spat the last word with enough venom to kill a Death Stalker.

"Romulus" began Reemus. "The situation is not what you think. The Avengers, they-"

"Oh don't fill me with the same bullshit you gave Kara and Ravus" said Romulus, his voice rising. "I know who our enemy is, and as a proud Child of Sorrow, I will not betray them to the ones who slew us to near extinction. Unlike you, the Great Reemus Ookami. The Beowolf's cry, the Shadow's Blade. The second of your name to betray it"

Reemus stood there, a steely look about him. "Now you listen here, and you listen good punk. The last two that fought me ended up in the infirmary and cured of the madness that was given to them. You think you know the truth but it's all alie. I'm offering you this last chance at truth. Do you want it take it, or do I have to shove it down your throat?"

Romulus looked into his eyes and growled. The stood their ground, two wolves struggling for dominance where the pack gathers. The forest was silent, the wind was still. For moment, time seemed to freeze and nothing moved. Only a second later and the two howled as wolves two, and swung their blades as the final battle begun.

* * *

_**~Beacon, Oak Tree in the park, an hour earlier~**_

"_What happened_?" demanded Kara to Velvet.

Shortly after Reemus disappeared, she frantically called for the two teams, Ravus, and Kara to the the park where he and Reemus were relaxin before his departure. They had returned fairly quickly due to them not being in the city for only three minutes before the call. Despite this Velvet was restless and on the verge of breaking down by the time they met her. She was now tryning to explain the strange turn of events.

"O-okay so we were laying down on the tree and we about to sleep when out of nowhere he just pulled out his gun and started shooting" she explained quickly. "The thing fell to his feet and it turns out that it was a baby nevermore. But attached to it's feet was a message and after reading it he just took off!"

"What did the message say?" asked Ravus with a tone of serious calmness.

"That's the thing" she said as she held up the paper. "I have no idea what's important about it. All it says is 'I await for you where the wolves gather' sighned by R. H-he's not going to Romulus alone is he?"

The group was silent as the bunny faunus looked to all of them, her hope slowly shattering as they each showed what they knew to be true on their face.

"Yes" said Kara. "He is. But don't worry, Romulus isn't invincable. And me and Ravus are going to go too once we can figure out what this means."

"Hold on" said Yang. "what about the rest of us? We want to help too, he's our friend too you know."

Ravus shook his head. "It wouldn't be wise. Romulus hates humans the most out of all of us-it was how he was raised. Having you guys around will only make him angrier, which will just fuel his Gust more. Either way, he'll probably just end up killing you. Besides" he said before she could protest further, "seeing us might make him feel more compelled to listen to our story"

Yang closed her mouth and nodded. The rest of the human members present murmered in agreement.

"But you guys still don't have any idea about where they are." said Blake. "Do you have any idea about what he means by 'where the wolves gather'?"

"Actually" piped up Ruby. "I think I might know."

"What?" they collectively said, save Weiss who only nodded.

"It happened when me and Weiss first met him. We were clearing out a Beowolf nest in Forever Fall when we were caught of guard by a large one. Reemus ended up killing it and saving us, but the weird thing was is that the Beowolf didn't live there from what we could tell."

"Plus" said Weiss, "the area itself had tons of Beowolves within a 100 mile perimeter, not to metntion Reemus. If Romulus is as good of a tracker as Kara said he is than I think we can assume that he tracked him down to the area."

"Hmmm" said Kara as she concidered this. "It does sound like a Romulus kind of idea. He's always so...poetic(italy) when it comes to these kind of things."

Ravus nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. We should leave quicky before those two kill each other."

Thankfully, anticipating the worst, Ravus came with his wepon ready. Kara had already had hers on, he justifiction the same as Reemus's. They set off towards the forest, and just as Kara extended her wings, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara..." said Velvet on the brink of tears. "Please bring him home."

The Daughter of Sorrow rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Oh please. Stop acting as if you're the only one who loves him."

Velvet stood there, scared and confused as Kara flew away before yeilding more information for Velvet to digest.

* * *

The world was red. The leaves, the grass, the sky, all of it red. Even the air, tinged with the mist of blood, was red. The two boys slashed and shot at one another, both barely landing blows, both partially harming the other. Reemus crouched and dived towards Romulus, firing from behding and making an upward sweep to his arms. Romulus intercepted with the hooks of his tomohawks and tried to wrench the swords clear from his oppenents hands. The swords, now aimed behind Romulus, gave a loud bang and the Shadow's Blade was launched several feet back, taking the tomohawks with him.

He stood up, pattered with dirt and blood, both his and his opponent's. He had a wide gash across his cheek and rips in his t-shirt.

"Looks like I win bitch." he panted. "No weapon no fight."

Romulus, who bore simmilar wounds to Reemus only gave an exasperated laught. "Oh please. The battle" he said as a darkness began to envelope him. "has just begun".

Reemus stared in shock as darkness grew, and grew until it took the shape of an imense Beowulf, roughly triple the size the average one. It seemed holographic and transparent. From inside, Romulus hovered in the center, his eyes glowing crimson without iriss, just two crimson ovals.

"This" said the a double voice coming from Romulus. "Is the power of a true Beowolf Sorrow"

Reemus felt a chill run down his spine. Lycan and Lupa flipped and twisted into thei gun forms and begn firing shot after shot at the horror in front of him. The bullets were absorbed by it, and dropped the minute they made contact with it. Reemus put two more magazines into his weapons as the hologram ran toward him. He reverted back to their Katana form and aimed them to the ground.

Just as Romulus swung at him, Reemus fired and flew skyward. He continued to rise until he slowly reached a stop in mid air. Reemus flipped his body as he nose dived to the Son of flipped once more and prepared his swords for a downward slash, his course set on the boy at the center of the epicenter of Gust. He fired once more and he sped closer and closer, bringing his swords down and-

His world closed around him. He felt overwhelming pain in his side as he was harshly thrown of course flew to the right. He landed a good twenty feet away on his stomach and his head was spinning. From behind him, the hologram slowly dissapated and Romulus emerged from it, slowly making his way to Reemus.

"My my, you really have lost your touch' he bent over and picked up his weapons. He flipped up the scopes on the handles and triggers popped up on the either sides. He aimed the ends of the tomohawks at Reemus's legs and fired. Two darts emerged from them, a lightning bolt on each one.

Reemus tried pushing himself up, but found his legs would not allow him to. "Wh-what?"

"That" answered Romulus. "Is paralysis poison. Don't worry it only lasts about minute. "Then again...i'm not sure if you'll last that long."

Reemus looked to his sides and saw that weapons lay not to far away from him. He began reaching for the one to his left, clawing the earth to reach it.

Romulus sighed. "You still have some fight in you. Here, you can use mine."

Romulus threw down his blades towards Reemus they stuck themselevs in the ground, each meeting the earth where his forearms once connected to his elbows.

Reemus screamed in agony as blood began to pour from amputated areas.

"Ooo my bad. Looks like I over shot that juuuuusst a bit. Well it's no matter. The master wanted you alive but you were dead the minute he gave me this mission. It's a shame you didn't have your memories though. I trained extra hard to see if I could beat you in your prime. But no regrets eh?"

Reemus felt his life slowly ebb away from him. He was losing blood fast and he knew it. He desperatly thought for some type of way out of it but he was losing hope fast. He felt angry at himself for losing so quickly. He felt angry for letting himself die. But most of all, he felt angry for allowing Romulus to stay in the shattered state he was.

He began to feel angrier and angrier at everything. At the life he's been forced to live, at Aunt Rose for her secretivity, at Scorpio for making him a slave, at everything that made his life the hell it was. His anger grew and grew, and soon darkness began to spread around him. He growled and focused the darkness to where his arms used to be, the shadows flowing to it like water.

The exhausted Romulus looked shocked and afraid. "What are...h-how..."

In a sudden explosion of rage, dark arms protuded from around the gape in his stumps. They werent human or animal. They were Grimm. Reemus stood up and turned himself to Romulus, his eyes red and hungry and filled with malice.

"Come...HERE" he boomed as the shadow shot from himself and grabbed Romulus's face. He dragged him in like a ragdoll and with both arms threw him to floor at his feet. Romulus cried out in pain as the shadows pinned him down, unable to move his arms. Reemus gazed into his eyes and the intensity of the red grew brighter.

Romulus wailed out as the Eyes of Phobos did it's job, overriding his fear senses. Reemus poured his remaining energy into it, and with a final shriek of fear, Romulus passed out, pale and bloody.

Reemus stood up and backed a few steps before the Gust faded from his arms, the blood begining to flow once more. He stood for a few more seconds before falling forward onto the floor, right beside his former enemy. As the world began to fade, he heard someone crying his name. He saw a beauty of feathers hit the ground and run towrds them. As it approached he heard his name once more.

_Reemus_, she called, _Reemus_. He smiled slightly and the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I edited the chapter the first time and then the network crashed making me need to redo it so if there are some bad spelling/grammar errors, my apologies. Questions, Comments, and...eh you know the rest by now.**


End file.
